


Trouble in White

by imthepunchlord



Series: Hey, Little Butterfly [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma!Adrien, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, I promise this will have a happy ending, Mariblanc, Marichat, Soulmate AU, it's going to be interesting, not your typical Chat Blanc fic, origins au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding your soulmate is supposed to be uplifting, and amazing, and just... miraculous. But for Marinette, it wasn't any of that. Her soulmate, he... he was... What does one do when your soulmate is an akuma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. expect the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Like the totally patient writer that I am, I almost get Ch 2 done and decide I can't wait and just send this out into the world! Even more so since I haven't seen an idea like this out there yet and I'm curious on your thoughts.
> 
> And I can totally handle four fics. Done it before.
> 
> ...Don't look at me.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"expect the unexpected"** _

_**-Qalam Nur** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

* * *

When you first meet your soulmate; your core is filled with warmth and security that spreads throughout your entire being. Nothing could match the feeling of peace you will feel when you meet them. And through fates' hands or your own, you'll be drawn together no matter what. All it took was just meeting of the eyes for the smallest second.

Papa hummed that it was a miraculous sensation.

Maman said it was uplifting.

Alya called in energizing and yet, calming at the same.

And Nino could only describe it as, "Woah."

But for Marinette, when she found her soulmate, all she felt was a bubble of dread, poisoning the feelings of warmth and security that she should be flooded with. She felt no peace or happiness in this moment. No, what she felt, she felt fear, shock, and a ghosting pain in her heart.

It didn't help when he gave an enraged _roar_ at her.

Like the mere sight of her was imposing.

Was painful.

And just utterly horrific.

Despite how his purple eyes blazed, his fangs bared, and his ivory ears fell back on his head, he didn't dive to attack. He turned and fled away, leaving a crumbling billboard in his wake. She had just managed to catch sight of the _Gabriel_ name brand before it was eaten away.

What she didn't see was the old man across the street, straightening out of his crouch and frowning.

.

.

.

* * *

"I found my soulmate."

The statement was simple, and tired.

Most are happy, usually. Happy, excited, nervous, and hopeful.

A small handful wind upset, not thinking that they could come to love their fated partner.

Marinette didn't sound upset.

She just… sounded tired.

Alya frowned from where she sat across from her, lowering the croissant she was about to bite into. "What?" she asked gently, "do you not like them? Where they rude? Do I need to meet them—"

"That's not a good idea Alya," Marinette cut in, flinching.

"Marinette?"

"...He's an akuma."

Alya breathed in sharply. "You, you sure?"

Marinette bit her trembling lip and nodded.

"Chat… Chat Blanc is your soulmate?"

"I definitely felt something when our eyes met… Alya, I, I don't know what to do…"

Her best friend frowned, taking a small, reluctant bite of the croissant and chewing slowly. To her knowledge, it hasn't happened before that someone would meet an akuma's eyes and realize that they're fated to be together. Meeting his eyes and both learning about it meant…

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Alya asked.

Marinette flinched and shook her head. "I, I think I'll be ok. I don't think he'd… wouldn't he have done something?" Besides roar at her? Akumas, they were violent, insensible, vengeful… wouldn't he have hurt her then?

She hoped it meant that she would be ok. That he wouldn't track her down and attack her.

Alya tore a piece of her croissant off and offered it to the French Chinese. Marinette took it, but didn't eat it.

"Let me know if you need anything," she said. "Otherwise… I guess just wait?"

Marinette sighed, "That's what Maman and Papa suggested too..."

That probably was the only thing she could do.

These past few months akumas were a new, strange threat that started to pop up. Anyone upset became some sort of monster. Doing some sort of damage to something or someone. A strange character has been seen here and there handling them but… they don't always get there immediately.

But akumas always end up handled, people always going back to who they are.

But sometimes damages aren't always fixed.

Marinette doesn't want to think about what this latest akuma, and her evident soulmate, would do. She didn't _think_ he would kill her. Or attack her. It didn't _feel_ like he would. But that could just be the natural charm of soulmates. A natural switch that clicked, making them feel like they could trust their whole entire being, their life, their heart, their soul to their match. Logic whispered doubts into her ear, but her heart stayed steady and sure that he wouldn't do anything.

Leaving her a torn mess on just what to feel and think.

She curled her hand into a tight fist when the ghosting pain in her heart returned.

How funny was it?

Just how funny was her luck?

Her soulmate was an akuma.

Just how typical was that?

.

.

.

* * *

Marinette didn't bother trying to avoid him. Fate was going to work its magic and lead them to each other one way or another. Trying to avoid him would just lead her to him faster.

But she didn't go out seeking him though.

She had no idea what would happen between them.

She wasn't eager to see what would happen between them.

She made a conscious effort to just go about her life normally. Live as normally as possible. Chat Blanc had yet to appear before her, though she saw him on the news. This akuma was selective in what he destroyed. Any billboard that had the _Gabriel_ name on it was turned to dust. And anyone wearing a _Gabriel_ fashion was given just a simple fright. Maybe their clothes would end up with a big tear if he swiped at them.

And that's all he did.

Chat Blanc has yet to harm anyone.

Just scaring and destroying billboards.

That's it.

Any other time he's seen just racing on rooftops, jumping as high as he could go, and just running free like it was the most natural thing in the world. When he disappeared, no one knows where he goes. No one's really been looking for the cat like hellion.

And he certainly hasn't been looking for her.

Closest he's ever been to her was when he was in the same area. And she could see the flash of his white suit as he raced across the rooftops. She never knows what to think or feel during these instants.

A whole week like this, she was starting to think that he wouldn't come for her.

The idea both hurt and relieved her.

It was for the best, she tried to reason; tried to appeal herself to the relief that she hadn't confronted the akuma yet. Just, how would it go? She didn't feel like he'd hurt her; but she couldn't picture them meeting face to face going well.

Maybe this strange figure that handles akumas would take care of Chat Blanc, and they could meet again when he was himself. She was hopeful. It'd be preferred. Really, meeting him again as an akuma... how would that even go? What should she even do? Prepare for? Could they talk? Would he just growl at her? Should she have something to defend herself with? Should she hug hi-

A fearful gasp through her from her thoughts, and she looked up on a whim.

Meeting purple eyes that were locked right on her.

_Chat Blanc._

Marinette froze on the spot, staring back at the pale figure.

Around her, people ran away, ducking into the closest buildings and just leaving her alone to gape at the akuma.

He didn't growl this time.

His face didn't twist up.

He just stared down at her, eyes narrowing slightly.

Marinette tightened her grip on her backpack sleeve, wary.

Chat Blanc looked away. Crouching low, he assaulted over the roofs and disappeared from sight, leaving her alone to her quivers. She slumped in relief when she couldn't see him anymore, her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

That was tense...

.

.

.

* * *

Word spread around.

She doesn't know how people found out. Those few she told have been careful to keep their lips closed about it; but people found out. Maybe someone just figured it out. Chat Blanc certainly didn't care how obvious he was, watching her walk down the street.

Or maybe it was her fault.

She didn't run away when she caught sight up him, she didn't run and hide in a building, waiting for him to leave. She just met his eyes and went on her way. She was the only one that didn't fret at the sight of him.

And maybe she was accepting the reality of her situation.

That was her soulmate.

Chat Blanc was her soulmate.

And he has yet to harm her in anyway.

She wasn't as scared as she used to be, but she still wasn't... comfortable. And that ghosting pain that comes by every and now and then certainly didn't help her get comfortable. Marinette wonders if that pain is his. Echoing through her. She wondered if it would leave if she dragged him into a hug.

And that was the blame.

Her changing feelings and view and slight comfort she had with Chat Blanc.

That's probably what started the rumors.

The true rumors that Chat Blanc was her soulmate.

"You would think she'd do better to control that _monster_."

The sentence came at her like a knife.

_Monster._

That was what he was.

Akumas were monsters.

People's negativity twisted up into something inhuman and dangerous.

_Monster._

_Chat Blanc was an akuma._

_Chat Blanc was a monster._

"Shut up," she growled, setting her bag on her desk.

"Excuse me?" Chloe's snide voice rose, fully facing Marinette.

The dark haired girl squeezed her bag's straps. Turning to Chloe, she repeated firmly, "Shut up."

Chloe raised a high, perfect blonde brow. "That's a pretty hefty order from someone whose soulmate is a monster. And terrorizing Paris. I have a right to speak about this. This _is_ my home. And _your_ soulmate is tearing it up."

"He's not a monster!" Marinette snapped.

"He's an akuma," Chloe sneered. "He's _your_ akuma. Shouldn't you keep better control of your soulmate? Stop him from ruining Paris?"

"Chloe," Alya warned.

Nino cut in, "You can't control your soulmate! What he does is outside Marinette's control."

"That doesn't change that her soulmate is a _monster_!" Sabrina jabs in. "And _she's_ not doing anything to stop him!"

"Making his acts against the city Marinette's fault as much as his," Chloe decided. "I should mention this to my fathe-"

"That's enough," Mme Bustier cut in, walking into class with a tired sigh. Chloe sat in her seat with a huff. Marinette quietly slid into hers. Bustier looked over them all, frowning. "Whether Chat Blanc is Marinette's soulmate or not, she's _not_ at fault for what's happening. He's just another akuma. I'm sure he'll be handled soon." Mme Bustier turned around, ready to start the lesson.

Marinette was conscious throughout the whole period. She could feel her classmates' eyes on her, wary and frowning.

It felt like prickling needles poking at her head.

She gave a start after a piece of paper was tossed her way.

_Control your monster._

Marinette left school after the first bell.

.

.

.

* * *

Slipping into one of Paris' smaller parks that was nearly empty, Marinette sat at the lip of a fountain, grimacing as her backpack fell to her feet with a big _flop_.

Gripping the lip edge the fountain's ring, she breathed in and out, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. Only that she couldn't. Chloe's sneer ringing in her head.

_Monster._

_Control your monster._

_Your monster._

_Your soulmate is a monster._

"Shut up," she whispered angrily, feeling a painful sting in her eyes and a sharp ache in her chest. Whether that was from Chat Blanc or her own turmoil, she didn't know. All she did know was that it hurt. And that this whole thing was a mess. A terrible, twisted joke of fate and rotten luck.

He wasn't a monster.

Her soulmate couldn't truly be a monster.

He, he was just...

An akuma right now.

He was hurt right now.

Hurting.

Upset.

And it was being manipulated, and taken advantage of, and it wasn't his fault and technically he still hasn't done anything to _hurt_ anyone.

He wasn't the real monster.

The real monster was the one taking advantage of his pain.

"Chloe doesn't know anything," she griped to herself, pulling her legs up, not caring how she teetered on the fountain edge, and buried her face into her knees, wrapping her arms around them to secure her. Just breathe Marinette, she told herself. Just breathe. It'll be ok. It'll work out. Everything will be fine.

A favorite saying of her Maman's.

Everything will be fine.

When would it though?

There was a faint growl in the air, and Marinette stiffened at the sound. Peeking up, she sucked in a sharp breath when her eyes met purple. Chat Blanc was crouched on the other side of the park, perched on a lamppost. He looked infuriated and in pain. He looked like he didn't know what to do with himself, his claws flexing from where they gripped the ebony post.

Marinette didn't move.

He didn't either.

They just, sat and eyed each other.

Sky blue eyes wide.

Purple eyes narrowed.

He sharply hissed at her, surprising her enough that she jerked back and fell into the fountain with a squeak, cold water wrapping around her. Sitting up with a grimace, and wiping the water off her face; she stiffened when she saw that he had moved, that he was standing right in front of her, staring down at her from where she fell into the water. He leaned down, his claws twitching.

She didn't know if he was going to reach down and pull her out.

Or if he was reaching to scratch her.

Before he could get close he froze, a purple butterfly symbol appearing over his face.

His face twisted into pure fury. Growling sharply, he jumped away, leaving her to gape after him in the water.

When she got home, wet and tired, she saw she got an alarmed and furious text from Chloe.

_'Your soulmate ruined my closet!'_

It was horrible, unfortunate, and technically still out of her control.

Seeing this shouldn't have, but, it made her day just a little better.

The ghosting pain in her chest had lessened.

.

.

.

* * *

She found that he's been much closer than she had originally thought.

It had been another long day filled with Chloe and Sabrina shooting her dark dirty looks, almost everyone in the school avoiding her, and just, not sure how to interact with her. The blonde had warned everyone that simply talking with Marinette turned Chat Blanc onto them. No one was taking a risk.

And all that precaution around her left Marinette drained. She could barely get two sentences out of anyone outside her own immediate friends.

By lunch, she was done and headed home for good. Sneaking past her parents, she intended to just hide away on her balcony for the rest of her day, probably sketching to vent out her frustrations.

She wondered what was taking that strange hero so long to fix Chat Blanc?

If he was fixed, everything would be better.

School would be better.

He would be better...

Sighing, she opened up her latch, she slid her sketchbook and pencils out. She was about to slide out herself when she caught a big white figure out of the corner of her eyes. Turning slowly, she met narrowed purple eyes gazing down at her.

There lounging on her white and pink lounge chair was Chat Blanc.

Squeaking in alarm, she ducked back into her room, slamming the latch behind her.

Chat Blanc blinked at her retreat. Eyeing the latch, he turned his gaze to the sketchbook she left behind. Glancing at the latch once more, he leaned over, hooking a claw on the edge of the book and slid it closer.

Scooping it up, he cracked it open, just catching sight of a design when the latch burst open.

Turning to his fated partner, Chat Blanc was met with a squirt in the face.

Yowling in fury and alarm, Chat Blanc ripped away, stumbling to the other side of the balcony, the sketchbook dropped to the floor. "What the hell?!" he snapped, whipping around, baring his fangs. Marinette froze from where she was almost on the balcony, her hand gripping the spray bottle tightly.

Standing up, baring her shoulders, Marinette tried hard not to shake on the spot as she glared at him. "Y-you were on my, my balcony!" Shaking too much, she crossed her arms and gripped her elbows tightly, trying to cap her nerves. "That's, that's trespassing."

He paused, grimacing at her. Wiping away some of the water on his face, he comments, "I'll be sure to knock next time."

Marinette bit her lip, unsure how to reply to that.

Instead she settled with warily shuffling on her feet, watching him, waiting to see what he would do. She was unsure if what she was feeling right now was fear or nervousness. Despite the uncomfortable bubbles festering in her, she didn't feel like _running_ from him. She still felt like she could trust him. But she was still very aware of the power he had, how dangerous he could be, and right now he was staring at her with his dark, slanted eyes.

She should run.

She should dive back in her room and lock the latch behind her and pray that he wouldn't follow.

She fiddled with the spray bottle, unsure as she waited.

He gazed back at her, bangs still dripping. Frowning, he made her jump as he spoke, "I find I'm... at a disadvantage."

"O-oh?" she stammered, tightening her grip on the spray bottle.

"You know who I am," he stated.

Biting her lip, she replied, "I know what _name_ you go by. Who you are... who you actually are... I don't..."

"I'm Chat Blanc," he insisted, his face twisting up, ears falling back on his head, tail twitching angrily. "I'm no one else. I'm not that... I'm Chat Blanc. That's the only name you should know me as." He snarled the words, his eyes blazing in such rage, his teeth bared. The ivory belted tail was slashing behind him, rattling her balcony garden. The rattle of it made him jump, turning to gaze down at them. He almost looked sheepish that he disturbed them. Clearing his throat and relaxing slightly, he pressed, "I don't know who you are."

"You, you want to know who I am?"

"Obviously."

She gripped the spray bottle tighter and he flinched. Shuffling back, he perched on the railing, mindful of the plants next to him. He continued, his voice careful, "You're my soulmate. My... fated partner to be. Someone I'm-" he was cut, stiffening as a purple butterfly shape appeared on his face. She watched tensely as he twisted up in rage, gritting out, "-chained too." Then he shook his head and the symbol flickered away with a frustrated hiss coming out of him.

Eyeing her nervous expression, he ran his claws through his hair, sighing. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised.

Marinette stammered, "You, look like you wanted too."

Flashing her what seemed to be a charming smile, he swore, "I could never hurt you. Even if he wants me too."

"He?" she croaked.

"The one who blessed me with the life of Chat Blanc! Hawk Moth! He doesn't... care that I found you," Chat admitted, but shrugged as he motioned to her, "but what can you do? Nothing really. Besides run and squirt me," he chuckled, then tensed and quickly added, "...not that you have a reason to run."

"You're not making a very good case for yourself," Marinette said.

Chat sighed, his hand falling back to his neck and lightly scratching it. "Can I know you're name?" he asked again.

She stood stiffly across from him.

Chat continued slowly, "Finding you is... binding. But you, supposedly, give me the greatest happiness in life. I find that's usually associated with freedom." He looked away, considering his words. "I won't think of you as... chaining. I'll think of you as... a companion in this freedom." He flashed her a smile. "My comrade. My partner. We'll be free together!"

Purple eyes locked on her, imploring. "Can I know the name of my true love? Of my partner?" he asked with a charming smile. "I promise I won't hurt you. Nothing will. All I ask is a name. And I rather I hear it from you."

Marinette sat in her lounge chair, setting the squirt bottle on the ground, close enough that she could grab it if she needed too. Eyes never leaving his, she mumbled, "Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

One of his ivory ears flickered at the name, purple eyes blinking as he stared down at her.

"Marinette," he repeated, testing the name on his own lips. He smiled at her. "It's a lovely name."

.

.

.


	2. sometimes the fastest way...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding your soulmate is supposed to be uplifting, and amazing, and just... miraculous. But for Marinette, it wasn't any of that. Her soulmate, he... he was... What does one do when your soulmate is an akuma?

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"sometimes the fastest way isn't always the best way. sometimes the best things in life take a while"** _

_**-Emily Beth** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

* * *

It didn't take much to make Marinette nervous. She was probably the easiest person in all of France to unnerve. Even with so many things going wrong in her life due to her horrible luck; it did little to quell the spike of worry that bubbles in her when something comes up.

So when M D'Argencourt stopped her in the school courtyard, inches from the stairwell to her first class; she fretted.

Shuffling her hold on her books, she asked, "Monsieur?"

He grimaced, blue eyes tired as he peered down at her. "I'm sorry Mlle Dupain-Cheng; but you have been… suspended," he spat out the word, wrinkling his nose in distaste, "till Chat Blanc has been taken care of."

Marinette's body felt cold as she gaped up at her PE teacher. "I'm," she croaked, unable to finish.

Suspended.

Suspended for something out of her control.

She tightened her grip on her books, glaring at the ground.

"I won't lie to you Mlle Dupain-Cheng. I feel you have a right to know. Bourgeois made a request for your suspension. He felt you were a danger to the school."

_Chloe._

Marinette nodded stiff. "I'll, I'll go home. Thank you for letting me know sir."

"Stay safe," he returned, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

Well, she reasoned, she could always help her parents out in the bakery at least. Straightening her shoulders, she slipped out and headed back home, trying to mentally brighten the situation.

Alya could keep up with notes for her and bring her homework, and she'd have a little more freedom now, she supposed. And… just try not to stress about it, she told herself. It was going to be ok. It would be ok.

"What's got your tail in a twist now?"

Marinette jumped, whirling around to see Chat Blanc standing close behind her, looking down with an annoyed frown.

"Wha-what makes you think that, that something's wrong?" she managed out, stepping away to get some breathing room.

Wrinkling his nose down at her, he tapped his chest, right below the bell, over his heart. "It aches," he said. "I get that means you're upset." He looked away, tail twitching behind him as his frown deepened. He crossed his arms stubbornly, confessing with a grumble, "I want to hug you."

Eyeing the pout on his lips, narrow of his eyes, the scrunch of his nose, and just how flustered he looked with the confession; she finds it was kind of cute. He was cute when sheepish.

Marinette cracked a weak smile back at him, admitting with a small giggle, "Sometimes I want to hug you too…" By his sharp look she quickly adds, "Not that you need one!"

Humming, he asked once more, "So what's got you upset this time?" His gaze flickered, looking above her head and he sneered. Curious, she looked over her shoulder to see her Papa stepping out the bakery, his eyes locked on them. She gave him a small, reassuring wave.

Well, as reassuring as it can be when standing next to a dangerous akuma.

Who was enjoying making her father uncomfortable.

"It's nothing," she said as she faced him.

"It's not nothing."

"Ok," she relented, giving her bag strap a nervous squeeze. "I got suspended from school." _Because of Chloe_. She decided to keep that tidbit to herself. Save her from getting another angry text from the blonde about how another closest of her's was ruined.

To her surprise, Chat smiled, his ears perking up happily as his eyes brightened. Even his tail flailed about eagerly. "That means you're free!" he proclaimed.

"I-I suppose so," she agreed.

"How good for you!" he bid, his tone light, almost _normal_. Like he wasn't some dangerous villain right now, but an average youth. A youth that was genuinely happy for her. It caught her off guard. "You can do whatever you want now!"

She cracked a smile, eyes shining as she agreed, "I do plan to get what I want done. Might as well take advantage of it." Laughing, she added, "Free time is hard to come by." She could do her shopping sooner. Spend the weekend sewing and crafting.

"It is," Chat agreed, looking away with a small frown, ears falling back.

Marinette blinked curiously at his shift in mood, feeling an echo of discomfort in her chest. "Chat?" she asked, warily reaching for him. His purple flickered to her, then to her her hand. He surprised her when he leaned close, his face inches from hers. She could see the patterns in his eyes, the different shades of violet that shaped the irises. He smiled down at her.

"Maybe we can do something together then," he purred out, eyes glinting coyly.

"M-maybe," she stammered, blushing and drawing away, eyes locked on the akuma as he gave a snicker at her expression, his own gaze fluttering over her warm, colored cheeks.

"Red looks good on you," he comments before leaping away, leaving her alone on the sidewalk, blushing at his bizarre comment.

.

.

.

* * *

Marinette didn't hear the chime of the bell announcing a customer as she wiped the counter absently. Her eyes were locked on the shining surface, lost in her own little world, just mulling over this strange situation she was in.

Strange enough that it's affected business.

They've all noticed the dwindle of customers, shy to approach with the rumors of Chat Blanc being her soulmate.

All nervous about Chat Blanc possibly hanging around.

Her Maman reassured her that it wasn't her fault. They'd be fine. Business would bounce back as soon as the akuma was taken care of.

It was just a matter of when though?

Marinette jumped when a hand lightly touched her elbow. Turning, she blinked down a short old man smiling up at her patiently. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, I, I didn't notice, um, how can I help you?" Blushing as she babbled, Marinette tugged at her apron, trying to appear as friendly and professional as possible. She couldn't believe she didn't hear the bell.

Chuckling, he reassured, "It is alright. You have much on your mind."

She gave him a weak, thankful smile. Waving to the counter, she guided him to the display case, asking what he would like.

Pointing to a small fruit tart, he asked, "How have you been doing?"

Marinette paused, glancing at him in surprise.

"You have a very interesting situation. And not an easy one."

Keeping her smile bright, Marinette reassured, "I'm fine. I will be. I, I imagine this hero, whoever he is, will make it better soon." She missed the awkward shuffle from the old man. "Chat... I hope Chat gets better soon. It'd make everything better then..."

Tilting his head curiously, he asked, "Has the akuma attacked you?"

The question "Why would he?" was on the tip of her tongue. Brushing it away, she answered instead, "No. At most, he just, uh, talks to me."

"Talks to you?" He sounded surprised, and intrigued.

She chuckled, rolling her hand about, then swiping it through her hair with a sigh. "A little weird huh?" Of course it was. It was weird. Her soulmate was an akuma. When did that happen? It didn't. Because akumas weren't supposed to exist. But they did. Chat Blanc did. And it was just a crazy chance that their eyes met. And now...

Marinette sighed.

Chat seemed to have his head wrapped around making this situation work. That they could work while he was an akuma.

She honestly didn't know?

"It is intriguing," the man voiced, sliding the euros onto the counter. Giving her a warm smile, he advised, "Stay strong child. Be patient. I'm sure you're support will be appreciated and returned."

Marinette blinked at him, confused. "Thank you?" she offered, giving the box wrapped fruit tart to him.

"Have a good day," he bid, leaving the bakery before she could even return it.

.

.

.

* * *

She still jumped when she found him in her lounge chair again.

She didn't squirt Chat this time.

But did give him a tired glare.

"Is this going to be a thing now?" she demands, jerking her hands to him from where he was slumped over in her lounge chair, watching her from where she peeked out. "I come up and you're... always up here?"

It begged a question of just how often he was up here.

"I like it here," he stated. Adding to his point, he wiggled in the lounge chair, sinking deeper into it, getting more comfortable.

"That's my lounge chair," she huffed, climbing up and sitting on at the trapdoor, her legs dangling into her room.

"It's our lounge chair," he corrected.

Marinette frowned at him, then turned and eyed her room below, considering if she should just draw in her room. Though sitting by a window wouldn't be the same as actually being outside...

Getting up, she ignored Chat's twitch when she grabbed her spray bottle. Instead of turning to him, she went to her plants, spraying them. Chat Blanc watched from where he lay, purple eyes following her as she walked around the balcony, finally heading for the vibrant roses she kept on the balcony railing. "You like to garden?" he wondered aloud.

She paused, then continued spraying them. She said, "Yeah. I've always liked to garden. My Maman had a hobby gardening, and I helped her as a kid and just, picked it up?" She turned to him, flashing a shy smile before turning back to the flowers, rifling through the leaves and checking them, being careful around the edges. "I like having color and life around. It's a relaxing hobby."

"A hobby you enjoy," he murmured quietly. "What's that like?"

She turned to him, raising a brow. "You don't like you're hobbies?"

His smile was grim, his tail flickered slightly. "My hobbies were decided for me. I don't enjoy them. I'll never do them again."

Frowning, she set the spray bottle on the table and then leaned against it, asking him, "What hobbies did you do?"

"What else do you do?" he shot out instead.

Giving him a pout, she relents. "Besides gardening, I like to bake. I could maybe make you some cookies sometime if you want?"

Chat perked. "I would like cookies sometime!" That was a much happier twitch of his tail.

"Sure," she chuckled, "I also like designing and making clothes. I'm hoping to be a successful designer someday."

He frowned. "Designer," he muttered, "of course." Ignoring the odd look she gave him, Chat shuffled about, facing away from her and peering at the Notre Dame across the river.

"What's wrong with me wanting to be a designer?" she demanded, her hands resting on her hips.

"Nothing," he snipped.

Her frowned deepened, but she didn't press. "Alright, ok, how about you?" she tried again, "What are your hobbies?"

"...You ever been to Notre Dame?"

"Of course I have! And don't change the subject! I want to know your hobbies!"

He hopped up, startling her as he approached; his tail flickering about, giving off a coy, mischievous vibe to her that left her unsettled. He really looked like a stalking cat right now, just about to pounce. Flashing her a smirk, he said, "I'm about to share one with you." He held out a hand to her, his claws pointed up. "Do you want to see Notre Dame?"

She skittered away, asking, "Wha-what do you mean see it?" He couldn't mean seeing it normally, walking up to it, going inside and such.

He pointed to it, explaining, "See it the way I see it. You think the view is nice here, you should see it there. At the top."

Her go to the top of Notre Dame.

 _Her_ go to the top of Notre Dame.

"No thank you," she squeaked.

Chat Blanc frowned at her. "It'll be alright," he eased, reaching for her, "I go up there all the time."

"That's a big height," she rushed out, scrambling away from him, gripping the table's edge tightly.

Chat's ear fell back against his head, his tail twitching. "You won't fall," he insisted. "Even if you do, I'll be there. I'll catch you."

"No," she said.

His frown deepened. He reached for her once more. "Come on Marin-"

She ran away from the table, heading straight for her latch. Jumping down, she reached up, grabbed the glass lid and slammed it closed behind her with a resounding click. Chat prowled to it, displeased. When he tried to open it, he found it was locked. Naturally he rolled his fingers, summoning black bubbles to dance and hiss in his palm. He just about set it on top of the latch, open the way to her room and fetch her, only to stop before he reached it.

Growling to himself, Chat Blanc withdrew, the black on in his ivory palm disappearing like it was never there. He jumped off her balcony, leaving the girl alone to hide in her room.

.

.

.

* * *

"That's very bold of you."

The old man paused, looking up to see Chat Blanc leering down at him, his purple eyes bright and gleeful. The old man frowned up at him, asking, "Pardon?"

Chat jumped down from his perch, swaggering up to the old man. Stopping a few feet from him, Chat crossed his arms and gestured to the old man's wrist. "That little bracelet you're wearing. I hate it." A butterfly symbol glowed over his face, and his smirk twisted up even more. "I should break your wrist," Chat purred out, a chuckle lacing his words.

The old man blinked at him, raising a dark brow. "You won't," he said simply.

The smirk dropped, ears fell back as shoulders hunched up, a growl sliding past bared teeth. "You sound confident," Chat bit out.

The old man chucked, shaking his head fondly. "I suppose," he agreed with the akuma. "An old friend tells me I should be more patient and wary." He smiled at the akuma. "That it's time that I should... slow down," he chuckled at his own inside joke.

He gave a start when claws grabbed his wrist, squeezing tightly and drawing him back to those furious purple eyes, blazing down at him. "I'll break you're wrist!" Chat snarled, giving the thin joint a tight squeeze, sinking his claws into the soft skin.

The old man didn't react like he wanted.

His brown eyes just flickered humorously, like _his_ threat was _laughable_.

Chat snarled.

 _"Do it Chat Blanc,"_ Hawk Moth advised, _"Paris sees you as a joke. Prove that you're a serious threat! Prove that you're to be taken seriously! Break his wrist! Do you want to be viewed as a joke? They'll get brave, they'll lock you up! You want to see those white walls again? You want_ bars _on your windows once more?"_

Chat's fingers twitched, tightening. Just a little more and the bone would shatter.

He could feel it.

Just one more squee-

A hand rested on top of his, drawing his gaze back to the old man.

He was still smiling.

_The damn man was still smiling._

"Would breaking my wrist be worth it?" he asked Chat softly.

Chat blinked at him, his grip unconsciously lightening. Then he tightened it rebelliously.

"It would be!" Chat insisted, "Your wrist will be broken, for the rest of your short life. You'd never use your hand ever again! And Paris will see! It'll be on the news! I'll dangle you from the top of the Eiffel Tower, holding you by your broken wrist if I have too, just to get them to hear you scream. Paris will _know_ how dangerous I am! The _hero_ will know! They'll finally come!"

 _"Ladybug Chat Blanc,"_ Hawk Moth gently whispered, _"we want Ladybug."_

"Ladybug," Chat breathed the name. It sent a little shiver down his spine. He was eager to flash his claws at Ladybug. He insisted, "Ladybug will finally come!"

"No they won't," the old man said gently.

Chat Blanc gave him a warning squeeze.

"They will!" he snarled at his face.

"Chat Blanc," he said gently, "there is no Ladybug. There hasn't been a Ladybug for a good while now."

"Liar!" he snarled. "That's Ladybug! That has to be! The hero-"

 _"Chat Noir,"_ Hawk Moth offered, _"we need the power of Chat Noir. That could be Chat Noir then!"_

"You need," Chat Blanc corrected with a growl.

He didn't care about having Chat Noir's power.

He didn't care about having Ladybug's.

What he did care was not having Hawk Moth lanking at his ear, suggesting ways to get this hero to come out; reminding him constantly what the villain wanted.

What Chat Blanc wanted was to go where he wished, do what he wanted, be free with no restrictions to chain him down, no disappointed and expectant stares, and...

_Marinette._

She... she was apart of that dream now. He had to make room. She should be free too.

But she was so...

He gave a start at the light patting on his claws. As soon as his eyes met the old man's gaze, he chided the akuma gently, "Your red string is weak and thin; it will be easy to break, Chat Blanc. Trust me when I say that nothing hurts more."

...scared.

Chat Blanc stiffened, his grip instinctively lightening.

The old man squeezed his hand.

"I ask again Chat Blanc, will breaking my wrist be worth it?"

The butterfly symbol flared over his face, burning bright enough that it actually felt hot on his face.

Jerking his grip on the old man, Chat roared in his face. Jerking his wrist away, Chat Blanc fled away, leaving the old man alone in the street. He peered after the akuma calmly, lightly rubbing his bruised and bleeding wrist.

"We should take care of him," a soft voice chided.

He looked down, meeting the soft amber eyes of a little god, frowning up at him.

"Just a little longer," the old man insisted. "There's something I'd like to see."

"I'm not too sure if that's wise, Master."

The old man laughed, leaning on his cane, feeling his age. "Even with our wisdom, nothing is ever certain. The wise know that only so much is for sure. Even we can only guess at times." He smiled down at the little creature. "Isn't that what you've always try to teach me?"

The little god's frown deepened before sighing, sinking back into the dress shirt's pocket. "This is your responsibility," the little creature warned from his pocket, "I would watch them closely."

The old man patted his pocket affectionately.

.

.

.

* * *

Marinette was very familiar with the Gabriel fashion line.

It was one of her personal favorites in the fashion world. The designs were sleek, unique, and had their own sense of class and style. Wearing something made by Gabriel Agreste was secured to draw attention, and to flatter the wearer nicely. Marinette had yet to see anyone who didn't look good wearing the Gabriel fashion.

Now Gabriel Agreste himself... she had no real opinion to offer on him. She's heard that he was cold and a stickler to his work; but she could honestly say that she appreciated his creativity and determination. Whether he was a great man or not, he did do some wonderful designs.

Though she did have to wonder why her soulmate hated the Agrestes enough that he would destroy every billboard he saw, and scare the shit out of anyone wearing the Gabriel line, and maybe rip it a little.

She has yet to get the courage up to ask him.

...She actually hasn't seen him since he tried to take her up to Notre Dame.

She was stuck between being fretful and relieved.

Like before, she tried to just roll with it, keep on living her life as best she could while she waited for him. Unless that stranger finally did get to him and he was himself. She'd like to meet who he was before Chat Blanc.

She hoped she would.

No.

She would.

He couldn't stay Chat Blanc forever.

And they couldn't be apart forever.

They'd work it out.

It'd be fine.

The hiss of tires caught her ears, and Marinette paused, turning to see a gleaming ivory limo stopping beside her. Eyeing it warily, she slowly walked on, fiddling with the long strap of her purse.

"Mademoiselle!" a woman called out, hurrying out of the limo.

Marinette paused, frowning as she turned to her.

Fiddling with her glasses and looking her over, the woman asked, "Are you Mlle Dupain-Cheng?"

"...Who wants to know?" Marinette asked slowly.

"I'm Nathalie Sancoeur," she introduced, offering her hand for a shake. Marinette shook instinctively. "I'm the secretary of M Gabriel Agreste."

Marinette gaped at her.

"M-Monsieur Agreste?" she stammered.

Nathalie nodded. "He wishes to speak to Mlle Dupain-Cheng... are you her?"

Licking her lips, Marinette asked, "Is this about Chat Blanc?"

"Yes. Will you please meet with M Agreste?" she implored, deciding that she was by her answer.

Marinette glanced at the limo, wary.

Getting into stranger's cars. First lesson she was taught to be careful of. She didn't even know if this woman did work for M Agreste. Then there was why would M Agreste want to see her? How did they even know her name? Why didn't he come see her himself instead of sending someone to fetch her?

"Please Mademoiselle," Nathalie pleaded, "will you see M Agreste?"

She squeezed her purse strap and bit her lip. Meeting Nathalie's tired eyes, Marinette agreed. "I, I will."

She had her cell on her. Her Maman taught her some basic self defense. Hopefully this would go well?

Nathalie gave her a thankful nod, and held the door wide open for her to slip.

Eyeing the clean interior, Marinette gave a small gulp as she slipped in.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TiW got it's first fanart! Thank you cookiekrio!
> 
> http://imgur.com/IxuHYon


	3. love takes time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding your soulmate is supposed to be uplifting, and amazing, and just... miraculous. But for Marinette, it wasn't any of that. Her soulmate, he... he was... What does one do when your soulmate is an akuma?

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"love takes time and love takes work"** _

_**-Garnet, Steven Universe** _

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

Her first time in a limo?

Not fun.

It was cool, but, everything was just too clean and gleaming. The room was too big. The leather seats too nice. The smell was new and the whole this was just... she felt like a weed sitting in a flowerbed. She was spoiling this little area. She wasn't as pretty. She didn't have a lovely fragrance to offer the air. She was gritty, undesired, and just... wrong to be here.

She felt like she couldn't breathe.

She shouldn't be here.

This... she shouldn't have agreed to this.

Squeezing her purse strap, she was about to voice this, back out; only to be cut off before she could even utter a word.

"We're almost there," Nathalie reassured, sparing her a glance.

It was like she _knew_. She _knew_ what Marinette was about ask.

And they were almost there.

Shit.

She was about to meet Gabriel Agreste.

Who her soulmate hated.

This, this was just bad.

She was an idiot.

She was such an idiot.

Stupid, stupid girl.

She had to get curious.

She...

"We're here," Nathalie voiced, the limo pulling to a perfect stop just after her statement.

Marinette sucked a sharp, nervous breath, her grip tightening on her purse.

It was too late.

She was here.

She was going to see him _now_.

Shit.

The door was opened and Nathalie slipped out. Marinette gulped and slowly made her way to the open door. A large hand waited for her and she accepted it, letting the towering man gently pull her out. Giving him a nervous, thankful smile; she turned to the Agreste estate.

Oh boy that was a big house.

Shit.

Shitshitshitshitshit.

"This way Mlle Dupain-Cheng," Nathalie called from the estate doors. Jerking, Marinette hurried after her, watching her step as she went up the glistening steps that look golden in the light. Stopping before bronze doors, she let Nathalie open them, slipping into what Marinette would call a modern palace.

Ivory.

That was the first word she thought of to associate the interior. Looming, large ivory walls decorated in black marble opened up to her. She walked in slowly, looking at it all in slight wonder. She really felt like a weed now.

This was pristine. It was classical, stylish, appealing, wealthy, and... cold.

As appealing as the room style was, the air it gave off...

She didn't want to stay here.

"Monsieur Agreste is this way," Nathalie bid, going up the steps. Marinette stopped at the bottom, gaping up.

"Mademoiselle?" Nathalie called.

"What," Marinette licked her lips, shakily pointing up, "what happened there?"

Nathalie followed her point, her lips twitching down when her blue eyes fell upon the painting.

It was the Agreste family portrait.

Or, what was left of it.

Half of it was torn apart, shredded away by claws. Only Gabriel could be seen clearly. And he had a big tear right in the middle of his face.

"Chat Blanc," Nathalie said simply, turning left and continuing up. Marinette hurried after, slowing when she got closer to the painting, wincing.

When did Chat Blanc get in here?

What else did he do?

Trailing behind Nathalie, Marinette tried to keep up with all the twist and turns they took in the estate, trying to distract herself from the trying reality that she was about to meet Gabriel Agreste.

Someone her soulmate had it out for.

She, she couldn't see this going well. At all.

Nathalie stopped and Marinette jerked behind her, stumbling back to keep from ramming into the stiff woman. She knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before calling, "We've found Mlle Dupain-Cheng sir."

There was a muffled reply.

The door was opened, and Nathalie waved her in.

Marinette went in slowly, peeking into what looked like a dining room with too large a dinner table, and a single man sat alone at the head of it, watching her with frosty blue eyes.

Gabriel Agreste.

It was him.

It was really him.

Heart pounding in her chest, her nerves flaring through out her being; Marinette forced herself to move deeper into the room, keeping her gaze locked on the designer that eyed her up and down. His eyes narrowed slightly. The door clicked closed behind her, almost making her jump. Looking back to see it closed, her nerves spiked at the realization that she was here, she was in this room with him alone.

She was alone with Gabriel Agreste.

She started when he spoke, his voice smooth, cold, and stoic.

"You're Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"I-I am," she confirmed, wincing at her stutter.

"You're not what I imagined," Gabriel confessed, pulling a sheet closer, jotting down some information on before sliding it away. Marinette frowned at the comment, rubbing the edge of her shirt warily as she waited for him to speak. To see what this was about. Gabriel glanced up at her, blinking at how she stood stiffly. Frowning, he waved to a chair. "Sit," he ordered. "You don't have to stand the whole time."

She followed it, sinking into the chair, waiting for him to speak. She looked out the window, seeing the top of the surround estate wall, with a barbed fence stretching toward the sky.

It was unnerving.

Absently he asks, "Is it true?"

"Pardon?"

"You're Chat Blanc's... soulmate?"

"...I am, Monsieur. And, I'm, I am sorry for the trouble he's causing you..." she frowned down at her hands, curling them in her lap to keep from fidgeting. "I don't think I could make him stop."

She felt more than saw Gabriel pause, his cold eyes on her.

She was surprised to hear a gentle chuckle near her.

"I don't blame you for Chat Blanc's behavior," Gabriel reassured. "He's been doing it before you appeared. You aren't in any trouble with me. I'm just... curious to see what sort of soulmate he has."

She looked up at him, blinking. Boldly she asked, "Why would you-"

She was cut off by a loud alarm, making her jump in her seat as red flashed about the room, filling her vision.

Gabriel sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes at the alarm.

Nathalie burst into the room with a nervous cry. "He's here!"

Marinette's blood felt cold in her body.

Chat Blanc was here.

Before either adult could stop her, she leapt out of her seat and dashed out, her feet taking her towards him, her chest spiking in discomfort. She wasn't aware of the two adults trailing after her.

.

.

.

* * *

This had to be the second time she's ever seen Chat Blanc look so frightening.

His body was taunt like a bow string, his shoulders hunched up in a stiff crouch. His lips were twisted up into a furious snarl, showing off his fangs to them. His ears were flat on his head, and his tail was twitching behind him. His fingers were curled up and jerking, like he wanted to slash at them. And his eyes, the pupils were thin slits that flickered between her and M Agreste, and he just looked more and more pissed as he stared at them both, and settling his gaze on M Agreste.

The crumbling golden gate behind him just added to his intimidation.

This was the second time she felt dread for him.

And fear.

Fear for M Agreste.

For what Chat Blanc might do.

"I didn't think you'd come back," Gabriel voiced, jerking Marinette's eyes to him.

He was calm, staring down at the akuma like he was nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum. His frosty blue eyes flickered to her and Chat hissed. The butterfly symbol appeared over his face, flaring brightly.

Marinette shuddered, tensing as she realized that Hawk Moth was talking to him.

"Chat," she started, moving to him, only to be stopped by Gabriel.

That earned a furious snarl from the akuma.

And a flare from the butterfly symbol.

"You took her!" Chat snarled.

"She came on her own," Gabriel countered, still calm in the face of the adversary. "I didn't force her to come here at all."

"Liar!" Chat exploded, snapping his teeth. "That's what you do! You didn't give her any choice! You _never give a choice!_ " The butterfly symbol flared once again and Chat growled out, "Shut up!" He glared down at the ground, sinking his claws into his hair and tugging at the strands. His tail lashed out behind him furiously.

"Chat-" Marinette tried to go down, only for Gabriel to keep his grip on her, keeping her from going down. Chat snapped back to attention, lips twisting at the sight.

Gabriel called out again, "You need to settle down. You're letting your emotions get to you."

"Oh, right!" Chat called, all rage gone from his expression, though his eyes still seared with a bitter fire. He cracked a huge smile to M Agreste. "Emotions are troublesome. _Nothing_ should ever bother us at all!" Flicking his wrist, black bubbled in the palm of his hand. Marinette sucked in a sharp breath as Gabriel's touch tightened on her shoulder.

Chat Blanc fell into a crouch, slamming that hand on the dark tiled walk way. Right before their eyes, it shuddered, aged, and cracked; light whimpers coming from the brick was they split apart. Chat was grinning, his eyes locked on Gabriel as he purred out, "Does this _bother_ you?"

It did.

This bothered her.

She gripped the end of her shirt, grimacing.

"Sir," Nathalie's grim voice called, soft and tired. "I called the police."

Chat Blanc mocked, "They're not going to come. They're a little... occupied with the mayor." He stood up, prowling towards them, tail swishing about, the walkway cracking and shuddering under this steps.

"What did you do?" Gabriel demaned.

"I had fun," Chat answered simply, claws twitching.

Gabriel opened his mouth to comment, only to pause when Marinette tugged his hand off. Before he could grab her again, she ran down the steps, drawing purple eyes to her. She stopped only when her hands fell onto his firm chest, giving him a light push. She stared up at him, looking past the glowing symbol hovering over his face.

"Let's go," she said, giving another light push on his chest.

His claws wrapped around her wrist, points lightly pressing against the veins.

"We do have a bit to discuss," Chat agreed, grinning despite how unamused his gaze was.

The butterfly symbol flickered out.

Casting one last glance at Gabriel over Marinette's head, she squeaked as he picked her up, and leapt away, towards the roofs of Paris.

.

.

.

* * *

It was hard to ignore how high up she was.

Chat's body would tense every time he moved to jump, his arms would tighten on her just ever so slightly to secure her; and the wind would blow and shake her up, as if trying to tear her head away from his shoulder, to make her see just how high up she was. Marinette didn't want to see. She kept her face planted firmly against Chat's shoulder, trying to pretend that they weren't on the roofs of Paris. That they were just hopping fences.

She was forced to face reality when Chat stopped and _set her down on a roof_.

She squealed loudly when she was standing at the tippy top of a building, heart pounding as she stared down, a very, very, very _long_ way down. Her hands instinctively grabbed his shoulders, clutching him tight in case she fell.

Chat wasn't that patient. He scared her by withdrawing, growling as he paced, leaving her to squirm in place, trying to keep her balance.

"Why did you go?" Chat snarled, baring his fangs to her, then he turned and paced further away, grumbling and growling to himself.

"I-I," she stammered, crouching low and gripping the top of the roof, gazing down timidly. "I-I was..."

"What?" he pressed, glaring down at her.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" she pleaded, "I don't like this!"

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "You're not going to fall," he gritted out.

"Chat! I don't like this!"

Growling, he bit back, "I didn't like you going to _him_!" Drawing near, he picked her up again. Only he didn't jump down from the building like she hoped, he walked down it and set her down near a chimney. One she quickly latched onto, allowing the akuma to pace and scowl away freely.

"Why did you go to him?" he repeated.

Gripping the chimney tightly as she tried to still her beating heart, Marinette met his blazing purple eyes as she confessed, "I was curious. I wanted to see why you hated him..."

Chat stared down at her, frowning.

Quietly he said, "You could've asked."

"Would you have told me?"

Chat turned away, not giving an answer.

Marinette sighed, frowning back at him. Very slowly, she stood up on shaky legs, keeping her hand on the chimney for support. When she was at full height, she faced him and said, "It doesn't work like this." He glanced at her. "I... it doesn't work if one shares everything and nothing is given back! You," she breathed in, gathering her courage, "you don't want to talk about yourself. Who you were before, do you?"

"...You wouldn't like him," Chat declared, " _I_ don't like him. You don't need to know about him."

"He still affects who you are. You, you are still him?" She thinks anyway. She's not so sure. When Ivan became Stoneheart, he was still as brash as before, snarling and clinging to the frustration he had with Kim. It took over most of his being, but it still seemed like he was still Ivan. Just, an angry Ivan that didn't want to let got of his rage.

She expected it was the same with Chat.

Chat didn't think so.

_"He doesn't! I'm not!"_

Marinette flinched at the hiss, but she didn't sink down under his glare.

"Why do you hate the Agrestes so much?" she asked.

He glared at her.

She stared back at him.

The butterfly symbol flared back over his face and Chat's eyes narrowed. Marinette tightened her grip on the chimney.

Chat closed his eyes and the symbol faded away. Breathing in deep, he held it, then released a sigh. He answered, "Gabriel Agreste caged me up. He controlled _everything_ , and I didn't feel like I had a choice with him." He opened his eyes, peering at her. "But I'm free now. _Chat Blanc_ is free to do whatever it is I want. _He_ wasn't free. He'll _never_ be free. You shouldn't have to know him, not the _prisoner_."

Marinette stared at him.

Chat breathed hard, glaring down at the roof.

Licking her lips, Marinette glanced down the slanted roof, to the streets below.

She gulped, and stepped away from the chimney.

Chat perked up immediately, watching intently as she crept towards him, moving carefully like she was on a tight rope. She stopped when she was in front him, shaking from the stress of being so high up, of not having any support. All it would take was a slip, or a strong wind... Trying to brush her fears away, she met his eyes, staring deeply into them.

He peered back, curious.

Nervously, she reached up.

Chat's eyes flickered to her hand, but he didn't shy away.

Her hand gently slid into his hair, feeling the soft locks tangle and curl around her fingers. Chat's eyes instinctively closed as he leaned into her touch, a muffled rumble that sounded like a purr coming from him. If she was more comfortable, she might've giggled at the sound.

"I'm sorry," she offered.

Chat's eyes cracked open, peering at her through messy, blond bangs.

She rubbed his scalp soothingly as she continued. "I'm sorry I went to Monsieur Agreste. I knew you wouldn't like that..." But went anyway. "I, I just wanted to know more about you." Figure out how to help. If she could.

Chat looked away, shuffling on his feet. "I'm sorry for taking you up here," he returned, flustered and wary.

Marinette cracked a small smile, saying, "Just get me down."

She jumped when her pocket buzzed, almost tipping over when Chat's claws settled on her shoulder, keeping her steady. Giving him a thankful smile, she pulled out her cell, seeing the latest text of Chloe screaming at her again.

_Your soulmate ruined my Daddy's car!_

Marinette blinked at the text, then glanced up at Chat as he snickered down at it.

"What did you do?" she wondered, a little amused, a little baffled.

"Just following a suggestion," he said simply, pulling her close and picking her up once more. As Marinette quickly hid in his shoulder, he raced across the roofs, a rare smile on his face.

Stopping for one detour, he bid, "Take a look Princess."

Slowly Marinette turned, looking down to see the police force surrounding the mayor's car, shuffling awkwardly as as the mayor himself was slumped over a ruined car, it looked like he was crying.

"You did quite a number on that," she notes, eyeing the scratch marks that were streaked along the car; the shattered windows that were covered in glass cracked webs; and the dent in the car hood.

"It was very fun," Chat promised, grinning above her. "It was Hawk Moth's idea, see if _that_ would bring the hero out."

She leaned closer to Chat as she spared a glance down. "Why does he want you to face the hero?" Why does he do this?

"To finish a deal," Chat said, like it was a matter of fact. "Hawk Moth wants this hero, I want to be free. I get him, I'm free." He nuzzled her head, paused, and drew away quickly. "Sadly I haven't been able to find him. So I'm still stuck with Hawk Moth."

Soon he wouldn't be.

Soon he wouldn't have to listen to that man anymore, and his constant tries to tear Chat away from his soulmate.

Who was he to decide that Marinette had no place in his happiness?

That she wouldn't fit into his freedom.

One of the police below saw him, pointing up to the pale akuma. Marinette noticed and tightened her hold on him. The mayor jerked up, and started to yell at him, waving his arms angrily though he didn't dare walk far from his car, letting the police shuffle in front of him like they could stop the akuma if he decided to come down on.

Chat snickered at the idea that they could stand against him.

He was almost tempted to jump down in the middle of them, send them all running.

Marinette squeezed his shoulder, drawing his purple to her.

"I'm ready to go home," she said.

Blinking, he flashed her a bright smile. "Very well," he bid.

.

.

.

* * *

Perhaps she genuinely liked him.

Perhaps she was still feeling a little guilty.

Perhaps she just got tired of finding him in her lounge chair.

Either way, it was a pleasant surprise when Chat dropped by to find a black and green striped lounge chair set next to her pink and white one. It smelled new, and the fabric was firm under his touch. Not a tingle tear or dip in it, as if it was never sat in.

Which couldn't be true since he could catch a faint smell of flowers and sweets from it.

She sat in it, she picked him out a chair, and now they both had something to sit in and enjoy the balcony together.

It left him pleased.

And touched.

Sparing a glance towards her open trapdoor, Chat sat in his new chair, a pleased purr coming out of him as it held him nicely. Much like her own, it shaped very well to his body and was comfortable. It'd be easy to sleep here. Just to lean back, feel the warm sun glide over his body, her sweet smell garden around, and the peace to be found here.

It was really becoming one of his favorite spots.

His ear twitched when he heard a shuffle below.

To eager to wait for her, Chat jumped off his lounge chair, crouching beside the trapdoor to see her slip into her room with a slight, tired grimace on her face. He blinked to see that her hair was wet and free of her pigtails, that the loose pink tank top and dark shorts she wore clung to her skin, steaming skin. Faintly he catch the scent of lavender and soap. Grinning, he called out, "Had a good bath?"

Blinking up at him, she didn't look surprised to see him. She hummed affirmatively as she came up the steps to her bed. Not sparing him a glance, she flopped heavily on her bed, groaning.

Tilting his head curiously, he asked, "You alright?"

"Big day," she mumbled into the mattress.

He hummed, not sure what to say.

Glancing at _his_ lounge chair, he comments, "I like my new chair!"

She hummed, pulling her cat plush close to her and snuggling with it.

Chat's eyes flickered over her, watching her curl up around the plush. Very slowly, he dropped down beside her, stopping when he hit the mattress and making it bounce, waiting for her to respond. Marinette didn't move to look at him. She didn't seem to mind him being there. He took a chance look around, eyeing the very soft pink room. It was a very comfortable room, with a cute artistic touch. He liked it. It felt very lived in.

Turning to Marinette, he nervously reached out and rested his claws on her back. Resting it there for a moment, he waited for her to shove him away, send him out, show that he wasn't wanted here.

Still no move from her.

He started to knead at her back, feeling the tense muscles beneath his fingers slowly relax, earning a content sigh from Marinette.

"You picked out my favorite color," he said absently.

Marinette turned, glancing at him sleepily.

"I like green," he told her, and added after a pause, "both now and then."

She cracked a tired smile and pulled her cat plush even closer, hugging it happily. "Mine's pink," she mumbled into the white cat pillow.

He smiled, chuckling softly. He wasn't so surprised.

When she fell asleep, and all the knots were eased out of her back, Chat left her comfortable room to enjoy his lounge chair, stretching out to catch the last of the setting sun. When he woke a few hours after sun set, he found a light blanket cast over him. Smelling of flowers and sweets, Chat pulled it closer as he snugged back onto his lounge chair, falling back asleep.

.

.

.


	4. let us be grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding your soulmate is supposed to be uplifting, and amazing, and just... miraculous. But for Marinette, it wasn't any of that. Her soulmate, he... he was... What does one do when your soulmate is an akuma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faster update! Yeah!
> 
> Heads up warning, soonish I'm going to be leaving for about a two week family vacation and I'm trying to get everything updated before the trip. So this may be the last update of Trouble in White for a while. I'm hoping to still get some writing in and have chapters ready when I return though; hopefully.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and for your patience!

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"let us be grateful to the people who make us happy, they are the charming gardeners who make our souls bloom"** _

_**-Marcel Proust** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

* * *

The pound of the rain matched Chat Blanc's current mood. Dreary, heavy, and _nasty._ The steady drip and drum of water filled the air like bullets, hammering down on the tarp that mostly covered the two lounge chairs, and sliding down in a rush of a waterfall, spilling onto the balcony floor. The lazy growl of thunder had his ears twitching, instinctively trying to locate the grumpy beast in the sky. A flash of lightning had him wincing, hurting his sensitive eyes. And the air itself was moist and cold and just down right unpleasant.

Chat released his own growl when lightning flickered; pulling his legs closer as he tried to shuffle further back into the lounge chair, like it could shield him from the storm.

Normally he would be hiding away in the vast halls of Notre Dame; only the thunder echoed too loudly in there for his ears; and the cold wind always found a way to slip in and bite at his face and make him shiver.

On a whim he came here instead, barely out of the elements and somewhat regretting this decision to wait it out here on Marinette's balcony.

 _"You should find the old man,"_ Hawk Moth implored, frustration lacing his words.

Chat snapped, "He's not going to be out and about today." Nobody was. Everyone smart and lazy was hiding away in the towering buildings of Paris.

 _"He_ knew _things Chat Blanc. He knew about Ladybug! Perhaps he knows where Chat Noir is. We need them both. You should find him Chat Blanc."_

Chat growled. "I'm not going to look for him right now!" he stated. He did _not_ want to get wet.

_"He could lead us to the hero!"_

"You want him enough, you look for him!"

He could hear Hawk Moth growling in his ear, faintly muttering about troublesome akumas. Chat didn't care to pay attention, glaring out at the wet Paris before him, tail flickering in agitation. When was it going to end?

Chat jumped at the sharp yelp that came from below.

While Hawk Moth broke the connection in disinterest, Chat jumped off his seat, peeking down into the trap down to check on her; and ignoring the rain that started to drum on his back.

He could see her standing next to her mannequin, pouting as she sucked her finger, glaring at the vest she was working on.

Chat sighed aloud.

She pricked herself.

Half growling, half whining as the water slid over him; he gave a useless shake before diving back onto his chair; grimacing as the cold wetness slid down his body.

He hated rain.

He was mostly settled in when the trapdoor cautiously opened, with Marinette peeking out at him curiously. "Chat Blanc?"

"Princess," he greeted back, wrinkling his nose as one drop slid down the bridge of it.

"...You want to come inside?"

The immediate answer should be yes. But the cat in him had him pausing; unsure if he really wanted too... that would mean stepping out from under the tarp...

Catching onto that, Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come in when you're ready," she said, slipping back into her room. Chat eyed the closed trapdoor, his ear twitching at one particular loud drop that fell. Casting a grim glance to the limited tarp above, he slowly got up, getting ready to brave the rain again and slip in.

Only to dive in at one nasty, loud thunder that bellowed at Paris.

Marinette looked up from her work as Chat slammed the trapdoor behind him, hissing at the sky.

"Off my bed!" she ordered, "There's towels in my vanity there!" She pointed across the room.

Chat Blanc quickly jumped down, pulling drawers open till he found the soft, plush towels she mentioned. He quickly snatched it out, patting his hair dry as quickly as he could; catching the wet drops that slid down his face and neck. He was working his way down to trying his suit when he jumped at another loud boom.

Marinette gave a start as well when she suddenly found Chat standing close, glaring at her window, ears down.

She followed his gaze, blinking at the dreary sky. "You don't like storms?" she guessed.

"Never," he said, slowly resuming his drying. "Not before, certainly not now." He sent her a grimace. "The thunder hurts my ears, the lightning is too bright, and the water is uncomfortable."

"Poor Minou," she murmured, then offered, "well, you can stay here till it passes... or I guess whenever your ready to leave." Cats come and go as they pleased; Blanc seemed no different.

Humming appreciatively, Chat set the damp towel in the sink, spreading it out so it would dry before hopping over and flopping down on her chaise, purple eyes locked on her as she sewed a button onto the vest.

"What you working on?" he asked.

"A vest for my friend. She wanted a bit more style when she races."

He hummed, disinterested. Instead he watched her work, watch her hands weave and slid over the material, shaping it, decorating it. It was fascinating. He didn't remember seeing wonders like this from his father. The most he ever saw were the sketches, and even then, he could only see them if he was allowed too. It got too a point that his father didn't care for an audience anymore.

He liked being able to see her work.

Rubbing his face over the soft mattress of the chaise and getting comfortable; Chat silently watched her, ignoring the quieting storm as he observed her. He didn't remember his father being so expressive either when he worked.

Her face would pinch up. Her nose scrunched, her tongue would stick out in a cute blep; and her eyes would widen and shine when she saw a detail that she liked on the vest.

It was cute, and relaxing.

And with this warm atmosphere of this room, Chat snuggled closer to the chaise, his purple eyes slowly hidden by heavy lids.

"Done!" Marinette declared happily, her fingers covered in little red pricks. Turning to Chat to ask for his opinion, she found the akuma asleep on her chaise, curled up slightly. Like before, she tugged out a light sheet and settled it over him before grabbing her cell and sending Alix a text, informing that her vest was done.

.

.

.

* * *

"You're looking good."

Marinette jumped, turning around to see Ivan standing awkwardly behind her. Surprised, she stammered, "I-I am." Quickly shaking herself out of her reverie, she flashed him a small, bright smile. "It's been a while!"

He hummed in agreement.

"...Is there something I can get for you?"

Blinking down at her, he quickly looked around the slightly crowded bakery, unsure. "Um... a small bag of cookies? I-I don't care what."

"Nothing beats classic chocolate chip!" she chirped, going around the counter and starting to gather a small handful of cookies for him. "How are things at school?" she asked absently.

"It's the same," Ivan said, kicking his foot out, staring down at the floor.

Setting the tongs down, she frowned as she closed up the paperbag, glancing up at him. "Has... has it gotten better for you?" she asked carefully.

Ivan blinked at her and looked away, shaking his head with a dark frown. He mumbled something under his breath, grabbing his wallet and handing over the money for the cookies, accepting them.

He didn't leave like she expected.

"It's ridiculous," he said.

Marinette blinked at him, tilting her head curiously.

"You're not even the akuma, you're just..."

She cracked a sad smile. "Just his soulmate," she confirmed gently.

"And your not even doing anything."

"Your not doing anything either," she points out.

He stared down at the bag of cookies, fiddling with the paper. "It's ridiculous," he repeated.

"It is," she agreed.

"How, how are you taking it? You actually got suspended." He didn't because he wasn't... not anymore. Though Chloe did try.

Marinette stared down at the counter, frowning as she considered her experience. "It... it was a blow," she confessed. "I'm not even the akuma and yet I'm a hazard enough that I can't be there. It, it is ridiculous." She sighed, shoulders drooping. "I even mentioned this to Chat once, and he was delighted. He, he didn't get it."

"You want to go back?"

"I would rather," she confirmed, biting her lip. She missed Alya. She didn't see her as often as she wanted. She missed Nino and the music he'd play during lunch. Rose and Juleka talking about fashion with her, comparing and offering different design ideas and styles. She even missed Kim and his boasts of being able to do everything. "For now, nothing much I can do about it. Just, rolling with whatever comes, you know?"

He hummed.

She glanced up at him, chewing on her lip absently as Ivan took out a cookie, starting to nibble on it.

"M-maybe," she managed out, drawing his grey eyes to her, "well; I can't change my situation. But, you, you could. Maybe you should?"

He blinked her. "Change my situation?" he asked.

"You're not an akuma anymore," she pointed out, "that was a few months ago. You, you should get past it."

Staring at her in surprise, Ivan's face twisted up as he growled, "Nobody wants to get past it."

"I know," she mumbled, looking down, ashamed. "I didn't even try to reach out to you either. But, but I still think you should. Even if no one else wants to reach out, _you_ can." Some step had to be made. Glancing at the paperbag in his grasp, she flashed him a confident smile, teal eyes gleaming. "Mylene likes chocolate chip cookies," she told him, "offer one."

Ivan shook his head. "She's not going to accept it."

"Try first," she pressed.

He was quiet at that.

Smiling, she said, "I'd be happy to see you drop by again."

He nodded, slipping out as he nibbled on his cookie, contemplative.

Across the bakery, an old man smiled at what he saw.

.

.

.

* * *

She made a mistake.

She should never have told Chat that he could stay as long as he wished.

The damn cat was now hogging her bed. Every time she came up, he was there, lying on her mattress, curled up against her cat plush, and occasionally flipping through her sketchbooks, pure interest shining in his eyes as he looked over her older designs and sketches. Only time he left it was when she was ready for bed did he slip out of it, though it sometimes took a few pillow smacks. And depending on the weather, he either slipped outside to his lounge chair, or he flopped down on the chaise below.

She didn't think having a soulmate would mean she would wind up adopting a cat.

Evidently for her case, it did.

Coming up to her room, arms heavy from moving heavy pastries about, stirring, and bringing out orders; she was ready to just flop back and relax. Climbing up to her loft to see Chat Blanc nestled on it, she didn't have the energy to care anymore as she flopped down beside him, pulling the end of her cat plush to her to hug. So tired, she couldn't even feel Chat's eyes on her.

But she did feel him move.

Like before his claws lightly rested over her back, sharp points that could very easily pierce through her shirt and bite into her skin.

She still had yet to get scratched.

With no signal for a no, Chat started to knead away at her back, chasing the aches away and earning happy, tired hums from her.

"What do you do down there?" he asked, his voice soft as he worked.

"I move heavy stuff," she mumbled out.

Chat paused, eyeing her oddly. Marinette glanced up at him, raising a dark brow. "I'm stronger than I look," she insisted, cracking a smile. "I bet I could lift you."

Grinning, Chat dropped down till his face was angled close to hers, purple eyes gleaming. "I'd like to see you try," he purred. Her eyes flickered competitively as she shared his smile, before she noted how close he was, his warm breath tickling her cheek. She sucked in a breath. She stared into his purple eyes, he peered back into her blue; both soaking in the details of the other. Marinette's heart started to speed, nerves and excitement sparking from the closeness, a tingling warmth spreading through her. A welcomed sensation to the discomforting pains from before.

One claw stayed on her back, absent in it's kneading as Chat drunk her in. The flush on her cheeks, the blue embers that flared in her eyes, the freckles painted over her nose and cheeks. Even with the bit of flour on her forehead and in her hair, and the sweat clinging to her skin from her work; she looked beautiful. His eyes flickered down to her lips, almost hidden by her arm, parted slightly below her wide eyes.

Slowly, he leaned down, nose touching her warm cheek.

She shifted back, rising slightly and turning to mee-

"MARI OH MY GOD I GOT NEWS!"

Both jumped when the trapdoor from below burst open as Alya popped in.

And froze there, her smile stiff as her golden brown eyes locked on the _two_ occupants above.

One being a very unwelcomed sight.

Something he echoed as he gave a displeased hiss down at this girl that dared come into this room, and dared interrupt them.

Marinette tried to get up, only to be shoved down by Chat as he dropped over her, dodging the book Alya threw his way. "Don't you worry Mari! I'll save you!"

"Alya!" the noirette cried, trying to get up. Not that the akuma was allowing it, growling from where he was crouched over her. Recognizing that he was about to pounce, with a great burst of strength, Marinette forced herself up, unintentionally jabbing the back of her head into Chat's nose and leaving the two cringing from the bruise.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Marientte whimpered, rubbing the back of her head while Chat hissed and yowled behind her, flopping about on the bed as he rubbed his nose.

Cracking her eyes open, Marinette cringed to see that Alya was ready to throw her heavy bookbag up here.

Pointing down to her best friend, she ordered, "Don't you dare throw that!"

Alya snapped, "He was on top of you!"

"He wasn't attacking me! We were-" Marinette cut herself off, going red at the realization. "None of your business!" she squeaked out, quickly grabbing her cat plush and hiding her face in it's soft belly.

"Oh my god," Alya uttered below.

Chat growled behind Marinette, sitting up and resting his claws on her shoulders, glaring down at Alya from behind his soulmate.

Groaning, she dropped the plush and weakly offered, "Alya, this is my soulmate Chat Blanc. Chat, this is my best friend Alya." Who was probably going to hound her for this. She was not going to get away unscratched no matter what.

Chat wrinkled his nose down at her.

Alya peered up at him distrustfully.

Marinette cringed as the two glared at each other.

.

.

.

* * *

The akuma refused to leave the room. And didn't want Marinette to leave either when he gave an unhappy hiss when Alya tried to drag her downstairs since she didn't want to be in the same room as the akuma.

The compromise was that Chat got the bed to himself while the girls talked in the room below. Well, whispered since Alya didn't want the akuma to hear. When she thought that Chat was fully immersed in the sketchbooks Marinette gave him, she dived into her discovery.

"Someone actually got a picture of the hero!" she whispered excitedly, flashing a picture towards Marinette.

The noirette glanced up at Chat, still occupied in the pages of her drawings, before taking the cell and seeing this hero.

The image was blurry, and the figure was dark; but she could make out green on him; and the shine of orange golden eyes. "That's pretty wild," she said, handing the cell back.

"Isn't it?!" Alya pressed, jumping about where she sat on the chaise. Glancing up at the akuma, she leaned forward and whispered, "Maybe he's looking for Chat Blanc." She flashed Marinette an encouraging smile. "Maybe he's going to fix him soon!"

"Maybe," she agreed, sparing a glance up at Chat Blanc.

She was still hopeful. To see his face without the mask. To not see his face twist in easy rage every time something he didn't like happen.

Sparing a glance up at him once more, Alya pressed, "So... what was that?"

"What?"

"It looked like he was on top of you...?" Alya raised a high brow. "Should I be concerned?"

Marinette sighed and shook her head. "No," she promised, "it's nothing. Really. He's not going to hurt me. We're... just doing what can for now."

"Your not going to wait till-"

"No."

Alya frowned. "Mari, I love you girl; but personally, I think you shou-" She was cut off when a pillow hit her in the face, surprising the red head enough that she fell off the chaise.

"Chat!" Marinette scolded.

"I didn't do anything," he comments from above, not facing them at all.

Alya growled from the ground. "Why I-"

"You know what," Marinette cuts off, "I'm hungry. Lets go snack on some croissants." Grabbing her best friend before she could protest, Marinette dragged Alya to the trapdoor, her pillow held securely in the other hand. When Chat sent them a displeased hiss, Marinette threw the pillow back at his face. Scrunching his nose, Chat glared down to the closed trapdoor before he turned back to her sketchbooks and started to moodily flip through them.

.

.

.

* * *

Marinette suspected that Chat was upset with her for leaving and throwing a pillow at his face. The akuma didn't acknowledge her when she came up, keeping his back to her. Unbothered, she jumped onto her bed, ignoring his growl as it bounced.

"I'm happy," she declared.

She saw one of his ears twitch.

She didn't know if that was a happy twitch or not.

She went on, "Apparently Ivan and Mylene are starting to talk a little more." She was practically wiggling in her spot, beaming.

Chat rolled onto his back, eyeing her. "Who?"

"Ivan, he was one of the first akumas ever made. He gave the city quite a scare."

"The golem," Chat put in. Stoneheart. He was the first.

"Yeah. The hero cleansed him, but the damage was done. A lot of people avoid him now." She looked down at her mattress, ashamed. "I was one of those people. It was just... unnerving. But, he dropped by today to check up on me and, I tried to return the favor, make up for avoiding him like everyone else. Mylene is a girl he likes, and I'm happy to hear that they were hanging out talking. Maybe he won't be... so avoided anymore."

Chat was quiet for a moment, staring out her trapdoor to the dark sky above.

"Is it that bad?" he grumbled.

Marinette gave a start, turning to him curiously.

"Me being an akuma?" he elaborated.

"Oh," she mumbled, fiddling with the blanket edge. Licking her lips nervously, she confessed, "I'm not going to lie to you. I, I do wish that we met when you weren't an akuma."

He narrowed his eyes. "It's because you're scared of me? I told you that you don't-"

"Of course I was scared of you. Akumas, you; you didn't exactly seem like a cute cuddly kitten when we first met Chat. Akumas always give Paris some sort of scare."

He growled.

"Honestly you still make me nervous. Not as much as before, but I still get wary of how you're going to react to something... or someone," she went on. He rolled back onto his side, his shoulders looming in her vision.

"I told you," he said to the wall, "I'm not going to hurt you. _You_ have no reason to fear."

"You still scare Paris-"

"I don't care if Paris is scared."

"Paris being scared would make it hard to be together," she warned.

He scoffed. "Good thing we don't need the city to be together." They could tremble and quiver in his shadow all they wanted. He was sure he wasn't going to stay once he was free of Hawk Moth.

Marinette sighed beside him, plucking the blanket edge. "Are you going to go after the hero?" she asked.

"If I find him, yes."

"What if he's successful?"

"He won't be."

She was quiet for a minute, staring at the small shelf she had above her bed. Absently, she said, "I want to know what you look like."

Chat paused beside her. He rolled back to her, squinting. "You can clearly see me," he said.

"Do I?" she echoed, shifting to her side and facing him. She reached out, slow like before, letting him draw away if he didn't want her touch. When he didn't, she gently took a strand of his hair, curling the soft golden threads around her finger. "I know akumas change appearances. Sometimes really drastically. I wonder if you really do have blond hair." She released it, hand gliding to his cheek.

Chat's eyes widened as she lightly traced the rim of his mask, the sensation of her finger gliding over the rim of skin and fabric was a pleasing tickle.

"Do you have any marks on your skin? Freckles? A mole? A scar?" She paused, looking into his eyes. "Are your eyes really purple?"

She let her hand fall away, curling it close to her as she peered at him, soaking him in. "I know who Chat Blanc looks like, but I don't know who _you_ look like."

Peering at her, he shifted so that he was facing her; their noses almost brushing.

He confirmed, "I am blond. I sadly don't have any marks on my skin. No cute freckles like you do. No moles. And certainly no scars."

Like her, he shyly reached for her.

Marinette stayed still, keeping her eyes locked on his.

Chat gently took some of her hair, rolling it between his fingers, looking like he was trying to imagine it's feel under his gloves.

"My eyes were green," he said.

Intrigued, she slid closer, asking, "What sort of green?"

He shrugged, looking away as his cheeks colored. "Just green," he said.

She hoped she would get to see them someday.

Turning his gaze back to her, he requested, "Can I take you to Notre Dame this weekend?"

She shifted nervously at the request, still unnerved to be that high up. He continued, "I want to share with you too; I enjoy heights, being above Paris. It's quiet, it's... free. No one can reach you there. I'd like you to see it, to feel it." He dropped her hair, bringing his hand back close to him. "I know it scares you, but believe me, it's worth it."

Marinette peered at him.

Chat peered back, patient.

She gave a stiff nod. "Ok," she whispered.

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "You won't fall," he promised softly, "I'll be there."

She nodded against him, giving him a shaky smile. "I trust you."

.

.

.


	5. whatever the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding your soulmate is supposed to be uplifting, and amazing, and just... miraculous. But for Marinette, it wasn't any of that. Her soulmate, he... he was... What does one do when your soulmate is an akuma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last update for Trouble in White before I leave for vacation, and to make up for it, it's longer! So see you guys again in about 2-3 weeks!

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"whatever the problem, be part of the solution. don't just sit around raising questions and pointing out obstacles"** _

_**-Tina Fey** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

* * *

Lately, Chat Blanc finds himself ignoring Hawk Moth these days. He's been nothing but a constant ring in the akuma's ears.

_"Find the hero!"_

_"Draw them out!"_

_"Ladybug."_

_"She doesn't accept you."_

_"Do more! Scare Paris!"_

_"Find the old man!"_

_"Find that girl who got a picture of the hero!"_

_"You are Chat Blanc. Who you truly are. Who is she to want to meet_ him _?"_

_"Get answers!"_

_"Chat Noir."_

The list of orders that he barked into his ears could go on. Despite Hawk Moth's persistent shouts, nothing changed. He was still no closer to finding this hero. Still no closer to bringing him the ladybug and black cat miraculous. And still no closer to his true freedom.

And it wasn't for the lack of trying.

The angry butterfly could grouch all he wants, it can't be denied that Chat Blanc hasn't tried. Has been trying for a few weeks now.

He's checked sources on Marinette's laptop, he's scoured the streets and the roofs; he did a few scares just to get some crowds moving. He even destroyed a few more billboards when he saw a company or person he didn't care for.

Yet this hero still didn't come.

It was a growing, mutual frustration that both the akuma and Hawk Moth were suffering.

It didn't help that he had looked up the picture he overheard Marinette's best friend mention.

He couldn't tell the hero's appearance, only a gleam of bright, orange eyes that seemed to mock him.

_You won't find me._

It left Chat growling, half tempted to tear at his hair in his impatience. Or scratch up a wall. Or knock over some of the flower pots he's found on other people's balconies.

And it didn't help that it was largely only _him_ that searched.

When Hawk Moth was pounding in his ear, the akuma had snarled, "Why don't _you_ search then?" He's really done all that he could. He wasn't getting results! He was as tired of this as Hawkmoth was!

His creator didn't care for the sass.

He waited just till Chat Blanc had landed on Marinette's before he tortured him, white hot pain flashing through him.

_"You do not talk back to me."_

That growl rang in his ears to this day.

And the look of stricken horror on Marinette's face when she found him collapsed and heaving would be forever ingrained in his mind. It was a look he didn't like. One she shouldn't have. When she rushed to him, fluttering with worry, he gave her hand a thankful squeeze.

She's really became his saving grace with these frustrations. A needed distraction to his endless search, to Hawk Moth clucking in his ears. A pleasant one he's happy to wrap himself up in. If he could come across this hero and take care of them, soon she wouldn't be a distraction anymore. She'd be one of his enjoyments. Be his comrade, free and unrestricted. Just like him, she wouldn't have to fret or worry about anything chaining her down or worrying her.

It will all be as it should be.

He smiled, staring down into the low streets of Paris.

She was going to get a taste tonight.

A taste of this.

She'll see it, unafraid.

She'll relish it, he knows she will.

But, even if she still did quiver, he would be there till the fears fly away.

Giddy, Chat jumped high into the air, unable to resist an eager spin before he landed on an adjoining roof, hopping and dancing about as he moved. His mirth only grew when Hawk Moth's agitation spiked.

_"You're a villain! A frightening dangerous villain! Act like one!"_

Chat didn't care, a loud purr rumbling out of him as he floated free in the air. It gave a rushing whistle as he started to drop. He easily caught himself on a roof, grinning ore when he saw Notre Dame.

It was going to be great!

They were going to be free.

No one would reach them there.

_"I can still reach you, Chat Blanc."_

Chat still kept his smile, purple eyes glinting. "Not for forever."

.

.

.

* * *

Marinette was nervous. Slipping up onto her balcony, finding that she had the space to herself, for the moment, the girl fidgeted by her trapdoor. She plucked the rim of her shirt, straightening invisible lines. Tapped the tip of her shoe to the floor. Licked her lips to moisten them. Then checked bag for the fourth time to make sure she had everything.

Everything that she could think of bringing on this trip.

Which wasn't too much.

Just a small bag of cookies for them to share, and a thermos filled with hot chocolate.

Not she just needed to make sure that she wasn't going to have a mental break down when Chat arrived to take her to the top of Notre Dame. She glanced at the building that was right in her sight, looking a bit ominous from where it loomed like some distant mountain, waiting for her.

She was going to scale it tonight.

She agreed.

She wasn't going to back down.

Chat's been wanting to show her what's it like to be above Paris since their first conversation.

He's been patient, and earnest, and trying to make this work and connect with her interests. He may still growl and hiss at her every now and then, but he hasn't bared his fangs since their first time discovering each other.

He's trying; he's an unstable, short tempered akuma that's struggling with himself around her, and dealing with a villain that's constant nagging in his ear. Who probably doesn't even like her.

And all he's wanted was to take her to the top of Notre Dame.

And she could do it.

It... she did like heights. One of the reasons she chose the attic as her room. She liked being high in the air. She liked being close to the open sky. She didn't quiver at all when she looked down at the streets of Paris.

Notre Dame was just... a greater height. One she wasn't even sure had a railing that she could stand behind. Sighing heavily, she leaned over on her railing, letting her arms hang out like she was trying to drip all her anxiety away.

It was going to be fine.

He promised that she wouldn't fall.

And she wasn't that same scared girl from before, flinching at the mere sight of him. Dieu, she even smacked him with pillows when he hissed at her, let him flop in her bed, let him look through her sketchbook, brought him cookies, and even got him his own chair! She wasn't scared of him anymore. She _trusted_ him, she knew she would be _safe_ with him.

It was going to be fine going up to Notre Dame.

It was just a greater height.

It was going to be fine.

She was above this.

It was her turn to reach into his interests and see his own wonders.

She gave a start when the railing rattled beneath her. Looking up, she saw Chat had arrived, purple eyes glowing as he looked over her. "We can do this another night," he offered, taking her wide eyed stare as fretting.

"No!" she said quickly, straightening up and squaring her shoulders. Her hand did still come and grip the edge of her blazer nervously. "I want to go tonight."

Chat smiled. "As the lady wishes."

.

.

.

* * *

"All set?" he asked, bouncing her up to secure that she was on his back. Not that he really needed to with how tightly her thighs pressed at his sides, her fingers digging into his shoulders, and her face pressed close to his neck. They haven't even jumped off her balcony and she was already quivering with nerves.

"A-as I can be," she mumbled back, Chat shivering at how her lips tickled his skin. He could even feel her nose resting on his neck, spreading warm breath down his shoulders.

Licking his lips, he took a few steps, coming closer to her railing. The bag she brought swayed slightly with his movement. An awkward weight. He could work with it though. "We'll go slow," he reassured, tightening his grip and jumping up, easily balancing on her railing. Marinette instinctively tightened her hold on him, and pressed her face all the harder against him.

"It'll be beautiful," he promised.

"I-I believe you," she mumbled back.

He walked along her railing, keeping it slow like he promised, letting her get used to being carried before he really started to move. "I'm about to make the first jump," he warned, waiting for her to tighten her grip. He dipped down slightly, and surged forward to the closest roof next to her's. With a cute, alarmed squeak from her, they were weightless in the air. Grinning, Chat stretched his legs out and easily landed on the opposing roof. Tilting his head back to see her dark hair, he cheekily said, "See? We're alright!"

She moved slowly, blinking her big blue eyes at him, then warily leant back.

Chat stood still, letting her take it in.

"You can jump far," she notes.

Chat Blanc purred happily, tail twitching about. "I could go farther," he bragged.

She poked the back of his head, not ready to see just how far he could go. "I believe you," she said, leaning back into him.

"Try to keep your eyes open," he requested, "this is the closest you have to flying."

"It's amazing?" she guessed, gulping as he started to move again.

"Enlightening," he declared, crouching slow and jumping high for that next roof.

Though her grip became the closest to painful, he was happy to feel that she didn't hide her face at all. She was seeing it. This was the freedom he wanted her to taste. This is the freedom she should know.

One they both should have.

And Chat was happy to note, that the more roofs he jumped off of, the laxer her grip was, with breathy gasps of wonder coming from her when he jumped high, letting her see the top of Paris. He grinned. Wait till she saw it at Notre Dame.

It was time to tackle the great pale beast.

.

.

.

* * *

Marinette's legs were jittery when she dropped from Chat, the akuma keeping still as she gripped him for support, letting her soak in the sights and where they were. They were at the top of Notre Dame, standing on one of the two looming towers that stood across her balcony. It was as beautiful as he promised it would be.

"Woah," she breathed, taking shaky steps forward. Chat shadowed her, letting her hand rest on his shoulder as she moved, keeping her grounded. To add to it, he set his claws on her mid back, encouraging her to move closer to the edge, to see more. See what he was always able to see anytime he wanted. The fact that she was awed, that she was seeing it to, it left him giddy. His tail couldn't stay still in his mirth even if he wanted it too.

All he could do was smile like an idiot, soaking in the wonder in her expression, see the soft dazzling colors of Paris at night paint over her face. She barely noticed as she gazed out at the warm colors of orange, yellow, and white; seeing them run like rivers of light through the streets of Paris.

"This is _amazing_!" she proclaimed, stepping away from Chat, walking closer to the edge on her own.

The akuma let her, watching intently as she drew closer to the edge, lost in the wonder. Boldly, she leant forward, comparing the sights from her balcony.

 _Everything_ was small up here.

Even the buildings!

And the people! The ones she could see looked like ants!

Chat chuckled behind her. "I knew you'd like it up here," he declared.

"It's amazing," she repeated, turning to him with a beam that made his heart skip a few beats. "It really is beautiful," she praised, turning back to the city.

"It is," he agreed, eyes locked on her. Clearing his throat and straightening, he bid as he drew near, "You should see the view from the Eiffel Tower instead, Princess. Now that is an amazing view." He leaned closer to her, grinning cheekily.

She blinked in surprise at his closeness, before sharing his smile as a light blushed dusted her cheeks. "One height at a time," she declared, surprising them both when her finger pressed against his nose, pushing him away and giving her space.

He grinned. "So you would be up to going to the Eiffel Tower one day?"

"I would," she confirmed, setting her hands on her hips as she stared out at Paris. Then shot him a quick look. "But not yet."

"Fine, fine," he consented, purring aloud and snickering when she jumped when his tail tickled her bare ankle. His amusement grew when she jabbed his side in return for that.

Sitting down, she brought her bag to her lap and cracked it open. Grabbing the hot chocolate, she slid off the lid and took a long sip, humming happily at the warmth and flavor. Licking her lips, she offered it to Chat.

He accepted it, purring as he took his own sip.

"Cookie?"

"Yes please!" he chirped, eagerly snatching the offered chocolate chip.

Giggling, she nibbled on her own cookie, watching the lights flickering in the streets as cars moved along. It truly was a great view. "I wouldn't mind coming back up here," she confessed absently.

Chat excitedly declared, "You can! Any time you wish, we can come back up here. We can go anywhere, really." He grinned, purple eyes glowing. "We have no limit Marinette. We can go and do whatever we wish! No one will hold us back!"

"Sure," she agreed with a chuckle, taking another bite of her cookie.

"I'm serious!" he insisted, leaning closer to her. "We'll be free, we can go wherever and do whatever. No one could stop us. Why, I bet we could even leave tonight."

Marinette choked on her cookie. She turned to him, baffled. "Wh-what?" she stammered.

"We could leave tonight," he stated simply.

"What?"

His ears fell back on his head, unamused as he glared at her. Marinette waved her arms wildly. "I-I'm not leaving!"

Chat growled.

"No!" she snapped, "I'm fifteen years old! I'm, I'm not old enough to live on my own!"

"You won't be," he stated. "I would be there."

"Oh yeah, that'd be even better. Two teenagers running off thinking they can make it. Usually, they _don't_."

He wrinkles his nose at her. "I'm not a normal teenager," he states, "we won't need money if that's what you're worried about."

"...I am not ok with breaking in and stealing food. Or lodging."

He sighed, dropping back to lay on the roof, looking up at the slightly cloudy night sky. Marinette eyed him warily. "Can you even leave?" she asked. She didn't think Hawk Moth would like that. Not till that hero was found.

"I don't know," he said honestly. He didn't think Hawk Moth could keep up the connection forever. Maybe distance would buffer him. He was promised freedom. Ironic it was the one that gave it to him that keeps him chained now. The akuma wanted to test how strong those chains were. Glancing over at her, seeing that she was now staring back at Paris, he quietly voiced, "You will one day."

She glanced down at him.

"You will want to leave one day."

"I don't know about leaving _Paris_ ," she said, "but getting my own place? Yeah. I would want that one day."

"Why don't you want to leave?" he asked.

"I got friends and family here."

"Those aren't good enough reasons."

She shot him a look, crossing her arms defiantly. "They're good enough for me."

His tail gave an angry twitch. "We can visit them," he offered.

"I'm not leaving Paris," she repeated.

He hissed at the air, claws twitching. He sat up, rounding on her as he snarled, "What makes friends and family so great?! _Nothing_! Friends? Hah! They only care about themselves more. Once a full blue moon she'll stop and ask what's wrong, and then only give you half an ear!" He turned away, growling. "She completely lost me with her behavior." What she did to his soulmate. What she did with him, her half attempted cares.

He saw now that wasn't caring.

She didn't care.

Of course it took his own soulmate to see what true friendship and devotion was.

It was _being_ there.

It was _paying attention_.

Something his _friend_ could never do.

He gave a vile chuckle, "And family. Don't get me started on family. Family, they do nothing but leave. They don't care. They don't care about _you_. They don't care about _me_." He glanced at her, so completely sure of himself. "We only have each other, Marinette. You _can't_ rely on family."

She met his gaze sternly, face set in determination. She wasn't convinced or swayed at all. Confidently, she said, "I can rely on _mine_."

He grimaced at her.

She frowned back at him.

Hawk Moth's voice rang in his ears, hissing like a coy snake. Marinette flinched next to him, eyeing the butterfly symbol that flared over his face. _"Do you realize_ now _why it won't work?"_

Chat growled deeply. Instead of replying to either of them, he flopped to his side, keeping his back to her and trying to shove his creator's presence away. He felt Marinette shift behind him. "All family is bad?" she asked.

"It is," he stated.

"What will that make us when we have our own?"

The akuma gave a start. _Them_ a... a...

He rolled onto his back slightly, eyeing her with one glowing eye as his cheeks flushed. She didn't meet his stare, blushing herself as she stared out at Paris. " _I_ want to have a family one day. At least two kids." Chat quickly turned away when she glanced at him, making a big gulp as he fidgeted under her stare. "Will that make us unreliable when we have our own?"

No.

Because they were _them_.

He wouldn't leave them in a big, empty house with only his own shadow to play with.

he wouldn't pile his own children with activities they wouldn't even care for. Having them do it in hopes that he would spare them a smile.

But...

 _"Families are chaining_ ," Hawk Moth voiced. _"You would not be_ free _anymore Chat Blanc. You know better than anyone that it's better to be free than chained."_

His mouth felt dry.

"Have you never thought about having a family?" she asked softly.

He mumbled, "Never." Sitting up, he grabbed the hot chocolate, downing a big drink of it. He focused on the chocolate, on the warmth. Not the confusion and insecurity ripping inside him.

Marinette slumped beside him, taking an absent bite of her cookie. She offered, "I think you should meet my mine before you decide that all family and friends can't be relied on."

"I met your best friend. We didn't get along."

"You hissed at her," Marinette points out, "mot people don't appreciate that."

He hummed, taking another cookie from her bag.

.

.

.

* * *

For a while they just sat in silence, soaking in the night. The cookies were finished off and the hot chocolate almost gone. Since the matter of family and friends, no other topic has been touched, and neither of the two knew what to bring up.

Marinette was just starting to consider asking to be taken back home when she heard it.

It started as a faint, distant lull in the air, tickling her ears and drawing her attention. Perking up as the sound grew louder, Marinette stood up and followed it to the edge of the roof. Setting her hands on the course wall the railed the top of the tower, her blue eyes caught a concert below, down the street from Notre Dame. She couldn't see too clearly who was playing, or for what, but the piano that was playing could be heard from here.

Grinning from where she stood, Marinette leant against the rail, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the melodious tunes.

She didn't move when Chat came to stand beside her, ears flickering as he caught the notes.

"They're very good," he comments.

She hummed in agreement.

"I played a bit of piano."

She turned to him, surprised.

"It was one of my hobbies," he told her. "Don't enjoy it much anymore." It became more work than an enjoyable hobby. He had to make perfect music, follow the notes like a recipe, sound by sound.

No more making music from the soul, less it sounds unpleasing to the ears.

Experimentation like that was to be discouraged.

"Could I hear you play sometime?"

Chat spared a glance down at her. She eyed him, expectant and curious. Well, Chat couldn't deny it wouldn't be _unappealing_ to play for her. "You don't have too," she adds softly.

"Perhaps," he said, cracking a small smile.

She shared it.

Both turned back to the concert down the street, listening to the music. Sparing a glance at her, Chat drew away and held out his claws to her. She blinked at them, then eyed him, a brow raised. He requested, "Dance with me?"

She gave a start, eyes widening comically. "Um..."

"It's a beautiful night," he tempted, nodding his head down the street, "and we have wondrous music playing. And this is our first official date." His smile was cheeky.

Wrinkling her nose cutely, she stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't dance," she warned him.

"I don't care."

"I'll step on your feet."

He leaned closer. "I'm sure I can handle that."

She frowned at him.

Chat reached for her. Gently taking her hand, he intertwined their fingers, gently resting the tips of his claws on her knuckles. He brought her other hand up and set it on his shoulder. Marinette gave him a nervous squeeze, her teal eyes frantically darting about, from their conjoined hands, to the one he set on his shoulder. "Just listen to the music," he told her, leaning forward and resting his forehead against her's. She smelled of flour, roses, and chocolate. "Keep your eyes on me, and follow my lead."

"I'll stumble."

"And I'll catch you." He nudged his nose against her's, grinning when she giggled. "Relax Princess, we got all the time in the world."

"We do," she agreed, following him as he slowly swayed on the top of Notre Dame. Just as he bid, Marinette kept her eyes on his, listening to the music, letting it and the color purple fill her thoughts as she breathed and soaked him in. He was warm against her, and smelled like leather, cookies, chocolate, and rain. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward, resting her head on the crook of his neck. She could feel the rumble of his purr going through her, feel his hot breath tickle her head as he nuzzled her hair.

"Names?" he asked softly.

"Hm?"

"You..." she felt him shuffle awkwardly against her, "you thought of kids, did you think of names?"

"I always liked Emma and Louis. Pretty fond of Hugo too... and Felix."

He hummed absently.

"How about you?" she asked, "Have you ever thought of...?"

"No," he admitted, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. "I haven't thought much about having a family. It's never really crossed my mind before." Chloe had done it for him. Despite not being soulmates, she still thought they could work it out and had envisioned their "perfect" life together. Her ideas never caught _his_ attention, and like the obedient boy he used to be, he just nodded and smiled like an idiot as she decided it all.

She certainly didn't _add_ any excitement to the subject of him having a family one day.

But with Marinette...

"You really don't find families to be imprisoning?" he asked.

"My parents aren't," she said. "I know there aren't _always_ happy families. And I'm sorry yours wasn't; but I've known family to be supportive and warm. I've never been chained down by them." She could barely imagine such things.

Chat licked his lips. "Our kids," the statement had his heart skipping beats, "they won't be chained down."

"Never," she promised.

"They'll do what they want."

She laughed. "Agreed." Her parents were supportive of her being a designer. She couldn't imagine pressuring her own into doing it, or being a baker either. They'll be what they wished. Grinning, she looked up at him, peering into his wary purple eyes. "The door will always be open," she reassured, "a cat like you could come and go as you please."

He smiled. "I'll always come back."

She snorts. "I doubt I could get rid of you even if I wanted too."

He nudged her. "You'd be sad to see me go."

"Maybe," she said, booping her nose against his. She added after a minute. "I would not mind doing a bit of traveling," she told him, twirling when he guided her.

Chat perked. "You wouldn't?"

"I would like to settle in Paris, but I wouldn't mind traveling either, just not today, or any time soon. Maybe after graduation. I wouldn't mind going to China, I got family there."

"We'll go," he promised.

"One day," she said.

"One day," he agreed.

They'll be free. They'll go and do as they please. He'll be happy so long as they could move, they aren't restricted. He'll see all of China with her. Their kids, whenever they have them, he'll show them the world as well if they wished. Or, or he supposed he could linger here in Paris. He was already, and was content over all. She made it bearable.

 _Their_ family being here, it wouldn't be so bad.

He gave a start when he felt Marinette shift in front of him.

The music has long sense silenced, yet the two barely noticed as they swayed to silence. Marinette peered up at him, taking in the color of his eyes, his looming frame, and warm breath blanketing over her cheeks. The orange of Paris' lights looked lovely against his hair, painting the white of his suit in soft colors.

He peered back, unable to tear his eyes away as he looked down at her.

The hand on his shoulder shifted, Marinette shyly reaching for him.

He stood still, eyes locked on her.

Her hand came to rest on his jaw, tracing the firm bone before gliding up and cupping his warm cheek. Chat's eyes closed, and he leaned into her touch with a sigh. Gently, she guided him down.

Chat came willingly, her scent filling his head.

Soft lips met in a shy kiss.

And a searing pain flashed through Chat.

.

.

.

* * *

"Chat!" Marinette screamed in alarm when Chat ripped away from her, a pained snarl ripping out of him as he collapsed on his knees. He pressed his head against the ground, scraped his claws down his arms, digging them into the skin like the pain could counter what's going through him. His ivory belted tail slashed behind him, wild and furious.

Marinette hovered close, wide eyed and scared as she watched him tremble and shake before him. "C-Chat?" she asked in a nervous whisper, reaching for him.

Chat snapped at her, eyes ablazed. "Don't touch me!"

She flinched away, watching with wide eyes as he rolled to his side and squirmed away, pained whimpers and growls coming from him.

What was going on? What happened? He was fine seconds ago!

Against his growls, she crawled after him, never tearing her gaze away as he twitched and fidgeted. She didn't even move away when his tail lashed at her with a hard slap at her side. She took it with a wince, and hovered close, waiting for this, whatever it was, to pass; waiting to help him how she could. Or just be ready to do something.

When he finally stopped, she dare come closer, nervously reaching for him.

He was breathing hard, his body trembling, fingers jerking in a harsh twitch.

"Chat?" she asked, not hesitating as she set her hand on his heaving back. He felt almost a little too warm. She rubbed soothing circle on his back, sliding closer to peek at his face. His eyes were closed, his hair was a tangled mess, his cheeks were flushed, and skin gleaming in sweat. She brushed some of his hair away, calling his name again.

His eyes fluttered, staring dazedly out and not seeing anything.

Light, cool fingers slid down his face, Marinette's voice calling again, insistent and scared.

"I-I," he uttered shakily, "I'm ok."

"Dieu merci!" Marinette proclaimed, slumping over him, shaking as she hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm ok," he repeated, his shaky hand coming up, feeling around for her. When his fingertips brushed her arm, he quickly wrapped around it, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"No your not!" she snapped. "What, what was that? What happened? That, you're not ok! You were in pain and-"

"It's over now," he managed out, slowly shifting so that he was on his back, looking up at her. Only to wince when the motion was too much, his head swimming. What was that? Groaning, he brushed his claws over his forehead, digging the points of his nails into his head, hoping that the sting would help him focus. Furrowing his brow, he asked, "Did, did you scream?"

"Of course!"

"We-were you in pain?"

"No?" She slid closer, hovering over him. "Chat, what happened?"

Hand setting over his eyes, he uttered, "Someone else was screaming... I, I think it was... Hawk Moth."

Marinette blinked. Why would he scream? Shaking her head, she reached for Chat, running her hands through his hair, trying to comfort him. That's a detail she'd worry about later. "You feeling ok?" she asked, looking over him, trying to find something wrong.

Physically there was no change.

"I'm fine," he said again, his voice much steadier.

After a moment of consideration, Chat grabbed her wrist, stiffening under her.

"Chat?" she leaned forward, biting her lip.

"Can't hear anything," he uttered.

"What?"

He sat up, Marinette quickly leaning back, catching him when he swayed. Dumbly he repeated, "I can't hear anything. I can't hear _him_."

"Hawk Moth?" she guessed.

She jumped when he grabbed her shoulders, jerking up as he flashed her a huge smile. "I can't hear him!" He was free! Hawk Moth was out of his head! He couldn't feel that angry butterfly at all!

She didn't share his excitement.

Instead she just gaped at him, wide eyed.

"Marinette?" he asked.

"Your eyes," she whispered.

He blinked at her. "What?"

"Y-your eyes changed," she stuttered, holding his face still, bringing it closer.

Frowning, Chat narrowed his eyes. "I don't see any differently." He glanced towards her home across the way. "You have a mirror?"

"Of course!" She yelped when he tried to pick her up, "Let me grab my stuff first! And, can you even move right now?!"

Rolling his eyes, he scooped her up, muttering, "I'll be fine," as he gathered up her stuff in one dive, and tore off into the night heading straight for her balcony with Marinette clinging to him tightly. Reaching it, he set her down hurriedly and dove into her room. Marinette followed warily, pausing when she found him standing stiffly in front of her vanity, gaping at what he saw.

"It's not that bad," she offered. "I actually like the mix of colors."

Chat didn't respond as he just stared into the mirror.

Where his eyes used to be all purple, the irises were now green. The same green he used to have previously.

He had green eyes again.

"It's the same color as before," he echoes quietly, his gaze flickering to Marinette when she came up beside him.

"It's a pretty color," she said. "I do like your green eyes."

He frowned. Why did his eyes change? What did the shift of purple to green had to do with the lack of Hawk Moth in his head? Was it just a symbol of his change.

As Chat pondered in front of the mirror, Marinette left his side to set her bag down. She paused when she saw a small folded note that certainly wasn't on her keyboard before. Cracking it open, she almost dropped it at what she read.

_'A true love's kiss breaks all magical binds.'_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about leaving it ended at just their kiss. But that's too mean. You guys don't need a cliffhanger when we're about to step into a hiatus.
> 
> we received fanart from Kuroyuki-no-Ryu on deviantart!  
> http://imdoomed.deviantart.com/art/Trouble-in-White-Fan-Art-613207906
> 
> and zoe-oneesama!  
> http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/146017981364/im-just-slowly-going-through-all-the-fanfics
> 
> and stressed-dragon!  
> http://stressed-dragon.tumblr.com/post/146193551790/very-quick-and-slightly-shitty-sketch-of-my
> 
> and Pozolegirl  
> http://pozolegirl.tumblr.com/post/146165128055/your-eyes-she-whispered-he-blinked-at


	6. the first step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding your soulmate is supposed to be uplifting, and amazing, and just... miraculous. But for Marinette, it wasn't any of that. Her soulmate, he... he was... What does one do when your soulmate is an akuma?

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"the first step towards getting somewhere is to decide you are not going to stay where you are"_ **

**_-John Pierpont Morgan_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

Chat rolled the note between his fingers, grimacing at it. Marinette sat beside him in her own chair, calmly sipping her hot chocolate. Though her eyes still flickered over the rooftops, searching for the hero, half expecting to see the orange of his eyes. His own cup was set near him, steaming away into the night.

Personally Chat didn't like this.

While it answered the mystery of what happened, it meant that the hero had been _here_ ; he had been in _Marinette's_ room. Something only _he_ should be allowed into unless Marinette extended welcome to someone else.

Chat didn't like that the hero came into her room.

That he left a notice.

It meant that he was close. It meant that he was _watching_ them. That he did know about Chat Blanc. That he was very _aware_.

Chat growled, drawing Marinette's eyes to him.

After so long avoiding him, _now_ he shows!

Chat didn't think he was in any more danger from him, didn't have to seek him out anymore since he didn't have to listen to Hawk Moth anymore.

But he may have too.

That hero may still come after him.

Chat growled again, tail flickering in agitation.

Damn him for showing up now. Damn him for messing with them. Damn him to hell for existing and making his life annoying for the past three weeks!

Marinette easily picked up on his issue, eyeing him from the lip of her mug. Licking the chocolate stain away, she gently pressed, "You going to look for him?"

"Probably will have too," Chat declared, glaring at the piece of paper. "I won't have him ruin this."

Marinette stayed quiet, frowning down at the dark liquid.

Chat jotted the note open, rereading it, flushing a little. As pleasing as it was, it was far too stressing. He was starting to consider going ahead and ripping it apart.

"You sure you're ok?"

Chat blinked, turning to Marinette.

She was peering up at him, biting her lip nervously.

Raising a brow, he reassured once more, "I'm completely fine." Why, he's never felt better. He's far better now that he isn't connected to Hawk Moth anymore. No more pressure to do what that man wants, no more commands in his ears, no more torture for failing in finding that hero.

Chat Blanc can be officially free now, and do whatever he pleased.

She still looked unsure.

Chat leaned over to nuzzle her, only for her to dart away, wincing.

He paused, eyeing her. "Marinette?" he asked, reaching for her.

"It was really freaky Chat," she whispered, setting her cup down and wrapping her arms around herself.

"I barely remember it," he tried to ease. And truthfully he didn't. The best he could remember was blacking out for a few moments and waking up to her hovering him, asking frantically if he was ok. Even if he tried to recall the event, the most he could come up with was the soft touch of her lips and black.

He should fix that.

It seemed his efforts were in vain as Marinette turned away, frowning at the Parisian night.

He tried once more. "I highly doubt it'd happen again."

"What if it did?"

"It would be annoying," he said.

Marinette snorted.

He gently set a claw on her chin, turning her face to him. He didn't let her turn away, keeping his hold firm as he peered into her nervous blue eyes. "It'll be fine," he insisted.

She frowned.

Not giving her a chance to escape, Chat came down and captured her lips, smiling at the surprised gasp that came out of her. Nothing happened this time. There was no pain when he rolled and pushed his lips against hers, no blackness grabbing him with a harsh grip of vertigo and pulling him away. All he got was the pleasure of her warm, soft lips shyly pressing against his. The pleased, quiet hum coming from her that made him shiver and press all the harder.

It was like a hunger took hold of him, and he was a starved, lost fool. His head grew light from the pleasure, her scent not helping him as he fell deeper into his high. Eagerly he nipped at her bottom lip, creeping closer till he loomed over her, Marinette leaning back in response. Her hands came up, resting on his chest like they belonged and fingering his collar through the fabric.

And when one hand slid up along his throat to curl and pull at his hair, a deep purr bubbled out of Chat as he was completely lost in the sensation.

He was cut off when Marinette pulled away, gasping for breath. But he was far from done, too caught up in this feeling to stop. He nipped her lip, sucking on his as kissed back, clumsy and drunk. He drew away, attacking her jaw and sliding along it till he reached her ear.

"Chat," she gasped as he took her lobe into his mouth, sucking on it and lightly scraping his teeth on the soft flesh.

He purred back in answer before kissing and nipping his way down her neck.

Both her hands tangled in his hair, squeezing the strands to do something with the pleasure she was feeling; her hot breath tickled his fake ear as she gasped and hummed.

"Chat," she breathed again as he trailed back up, giving a slightly harder bite to her jaw. Sliding her hands to his cheeks, she pulled him back and claimed her lips.

He melted against her, humming his approval when she nibbled back, her nose bumping against his cheek and brushing over the mask.

He drew away for a breath, leaning his forehead against hers, meeting her half lidded gaze with his own. He flashed her a drunk smile. "See," he purred, running his claw along her cheek. "That didn't hurt at all."

Her eyes fell closed and she pulled him down into a hug, burying her face against his neck. He returned it, setting his claws on her shoulder and rubbing against her head. "We're going to be fine," he promised, kissing the top of her ear.

And they would be.

He just had to make sure that hero wouldn't get in between them and ruin it.

.

.

.

* * *

"I haven't seen too much of Chat Blanc lately," her Maman voiced, glancing at Marinette from where she sat, nibbling on her breakfast. "Are you two still seeing each other?"

Marinette jerked a little in her seat, glanced at her, blushed and hummed her confirmation.

Sabine blinked at her reaction. Tilting her head curiously, she asked, "He hasn't bothered you at all?"

Marinette paused, then turned to her Maman. She reassured, "He's actually very sweet. I'm having no trouble with him at all."

Sabine hummed at that, absently working on the dishes as she frowned at the bubbling water. "He really shouldn't be an akuma," she said faintly.

"I know."

"I'm a little concerned that the hero hasn't cleansed him yet."

"He hasn't been able to come across the hero yet," Marinette said. Tapping her plate with a fork, she confessed, "I'm a little nervous."

Sabine turned, eyeing her daughter from where she sat at the table.

Marinette met her stare, unsure.

Sabine confessed back, "I don't know how this'll end."

"I know."

Sabine didn't know if they even could make this work.

"Just be careful," Sabine implored. "I… I really don't know what to think about this. Or what to do."

Quietly, Marinette bid, "We don't either. We're just doing what we can."

Wiping her hands dry, Sabine came closer, gently tapping her daughter's chin as she gave her an encouraging smile. "It's the best you can do," Sabine agreed. "Just, just be care dear."

"I will."

.

.

.

* * *

"How funny is this?"

The old man paused, looking up to see Chat Blanc above him, leaning against a sign. Blinking, the old man asked, "Pardon?"

With a sneering smile, Chat said, "All the time spent hunting you down, I finally find you when I don't need too." The akuma laughed, looking amused and annoyed with this.

Eyeing him patiently, he cracked a small smile to the akuma. "I can be a bit hard to find," he agreed with a chuckle. "I apologize, I was not aware you were looking for me."

Chat dropped down in front of him, growling. "Not aware?! I've been scouring the city for you! Hawk Moth wanted you! For what you knew!"

"Ah, thank you for warning me. I suppose he would."

"You suppose!"

Humming to himself, he flashed the pale a smile, leaning on his cane. "Is there something you wanted, Chat Blanc?"

Blinking, Chat quickly demanded, "How do you know about heroes?"

"I know because I'm an interested historian who did a lot of reading."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir then," Chat pressed, starting to pace before the old man, "where are they? Hawk Moth said I needed to face them. He was so sure that one of them was running around in this city, that I needed to deal with them. Where are they?"

"As I said before, they're dormant. They couldn't come and face you even if they wanted too."

"You said Ladybug was!"

"And you tore off before I could even say that the Black Cat is asleep as well." The old man chuckled. "You didn't even ask."

Chat snarled sharply. "You want to try my patience?!"

"No," the old man said, "what I would really like is some nice jasmine tea. Would you care for some? Your soulmate can come."

Chat hissed. "She's not coming anywhere near you."

Humming, he just nodded, accepting the statement.

"Where are they?"

"Hm?"

"Earrings and a ring. Hawk Moth said that was the power of the heroes. I had to take those to him. Especially Ladybug's."

"Do you know why?" the old man asked, a smile spreading over his lips.

Chat Blanc growled. "I want to know where they are!"

"A long time ago," the old man started, ignoring the akuma's groaning growl and angry mutters, "the miraculous were made, _seven_ powerful heroes. They're supposed to arise to protect and watch over humanity by all means. They're supposed to be used for good. But human hearts can be fickle, tainted, and weak. It has happened before when used for evil. For this reason, certain miraculous can counter the other."

Chat Blanc glared down at him, looking very impatient.

But with how his ears were perked up, the old man could see the interest. It brought a smile to his lips.

"Of the two active miraculous, the butterfly, currently possessed by Hawk Moth; is being used with ill intent. The most ideal miraculous hero to deal with him is Ladybug."

"Then why are they asleep?!"

"Because Hawk Moth seeks Ladybug and the Black Cat, if they're to awaken, caution is needed. Someone with strength will be needed to deal with Hawk Moth, it cannot be decided on a whim. Someone that can stand up to him, face him. If Ladybug and Chat Noir are to awaken, the right people need to be found."

Chat Blanc's tail gave a twitch.

"Whose the other hero then?" he demands.

"A turtle," the old man said, "patient and evasive, as most turtles are. He's watching you Chat Blanc, observing, musing, considering."

Chat snarled, "I don't like being watched! He's watching her too, isn't he?!"

The old man did not say. Instead, he asked, "I wondered a few times, Chat Blanc, do you think of yourself as a hero?"

Eyeing the old man, he said, "I'm her hero."

"No one else?"

"No one else _matters_."

"That is not a true hero."

Snarling, Chat jerked forward, grabbing his shoulder and lightly sinking his claws in. "I'm getting tired of you," Chat spat.

The old man just smiled, not frightened at all. He agreed, "All akumas never liked me."

As Chat blinked at him, baffled, the old man grabbed his shoulder back, startling the blond. "Listen White Cat," the old man said, his voice deep and serious. "A true _hero_ does what needs to be done. Even when scared, unsure, or if sacrifices have to be made. That's a true hero. They're willing to take on the risks. Willing to lose and do what's best."

"I'm Chat Blanc!" he shot back, "I'm a _villain_!"

"No," the old man said, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze. "You're a hurt, lonely, and discouraged boy that wonders if he's loved and longs for a taste of the world. For it's _people_."

Chat Blanc stiffened.

"Chat," the old man bid, "you were always meant to be blessed with freedom, to relish in it. You were always meant to have your soulmate by your side. She is the sun in your life, guiding, bright, and loving. You are the _night_ that shadows her, loyal and guarding. Your fates are tied together. You will always balance and watch out for each other."

"We-we're already there!" Chat insisted.

"Are you?" the old man wondered. Giving Chat's shoulder a tighter squeeze, he continued, "You want to be there at that point, to reach it, you must become a _hero_ first, Chat Blanc. You must be willing to risk, to lose what's precious to you. And that protection, White Cat, that cannot be restricted to just one person. No matter how precious she is to you. Sometimes there are others of greater need. To be a true hero, and to truly follow your sun; your guarding shadow must extend to all. Just as her light extends to all."

Chat shoved him away, eyes wide, and heart pounding. He could barely babble out a hiss before turning tail and fleeing.

The old man straightened, staring after the akuma calmly.

"I don't know if it was ideal to scare him like that," a little green god scolds, peeking his head out of red Hawaiian shirt, bright eyes starting after the fleeing akuma. "That was the perfect chance to cleanse him! And he's not connected to Hawk Moth anymore! He wouldn't kno-"

"You truly think that was the right time?" he asked.

The little being was quiet, before sighing and agreeing, "It's hard to know when the right time is. But you don't know that either, Fu."

"It's soon," Fu said.

"That's certain," the little creature snipped.

"Are you impatient with me Wayzz?"Fu asked lightly.

"A little bit," Wayzz confirmed, frowning at him. "We never let an akuma run around this long! I do have to wonder if this is worth it. What's the point of teaching him a lesson that he's fated to forget?"

Raising a brow, Fu asked, "Are you sure he will?"

Wayzz's antenna gave an annoyed twitch. The little god said, "Their red strong is _stronger_ than before, but _doubt_ still weakens it. And that doubt will remain till the cleansing. It'll get stronger then for sure. But I don't know if the tie is strong enough now to secure that he'll remember. Or what he'll even remember. If he remembers at all!"

"Nothing is certain," Fu quotes.

"Nothing is certain," Wayzz echoes with a sigh, sinking down into the pocket. "You humans and your curiosities can be quite exhausting."

"Curiosity is what makes us human," Fu bid.

"As are foolish decisions and mistakes."

"And that is a certainty Wayzz."

"I know. You humans do what you think you need too. We kwami can only guide as best we can." Settling back in the pocket, Wayzz warned, "Prepare for the consequences, whatever they may be."

"I will," Fu reassured. "But I have confidence things will be as they should be."

He watched as Wayzz sunk completely into the pocket, commenting through the fabric, "We can only hope."

.

.

.

* * *

Marinette was just simply walking home, sketchbook under her arm and a pencil set behind her ear; when the world exploded into fire.

The explosion roared to life, sending her toppling to her feet and skidding to the ground. Blinking in surprise, she whipped around to eye the flames tearing at a building down the way. A chill went through her as she watched a figure stalk through the flames. The upper half of the figure looked to be made of molten lava, with a fire blazing over his head, and a skull floating above the neck with an angry scowl.

_Akuma._

Waving his arms high into the air, the akuma snarled out, "I am Blaze! You think it's a great idea to fire me?! I'll show you fire!"

Jaw cracking open, he ducked forward, breathing fire upon the adjacent building, laughing as he sent civilians scattering and screaming. Sweat dribbling down her forehead and her heart pounding heavily in her chest, she slowly got up, ready to run away before the akuma saw her.

Only it was too late.

He turned his empty sockets locked onto Marinette.

She froze, staring back at him.

A butterfly symbol glowed over the skull's features and those sockets narrowed, glowing orange cracks that covered the bone flares and stretched.

"Oh Dieu," she whispered as the akuma started to prowl towards her. She quickly started to back away, gripping her sketchbook tightly.

"Hawk Moth said you burnt him," the akuma called out. His hands flared to life, blazing away angrily. "He thinks you should be _burnt_ back."

Dieu. Dieudieudieudiuediue!

Marinette turned and fled, rushing away as fast as she could. She felt heat coming at her back and instinctively darted left, wincing and stumbling when fire flared next to her, the heat biting into her skin. She scrambled to her feet, tearing off as the akuma prowled after her.

"Don't you like playing with fire?" the akuma called, shooting more fireballs after her, shouting constant jabs. "Aren't you unafraid of akumas? I thought you were very _comfortable_ with us!"

Marinette ducked a corner, gritting her teeth with a sharp hiss when one ember snagged her wrist. A startled whimper reached her ears, and she looked to find two sisters huddled together, and staring at her with wide eyes.

They were hiding.

And the akuma was heading straight there way.

Because he was after her.

Biting her lip hard and ignoring to scolding jabs of her mind shouting at her foolery, she hissed, "Stay still and quiet!" She didn't wait for a reply as she wildly dove back out into the empty street, jumping in alarm when fire flared behind her. Stumbling as embers singed the back of her calf, Marientte tore off, breathing hard as she raced on, ignoring the akuma's cackle as he followed.

She ducked into a new alley, grimacing at her burns and breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath. Her body shook and twitched from the anxiety, leaving her a quivering mess.

Looking into the alley, she mentally swore when she saw that it was a dead end. Just piles of tossed out stuff and a dumpster she could hide behind.

She turned, debating if she should head down the open street once more, only to reel away when fire blazed near the entrance, trapping her. She headed for a huge pile of boxes instead. Carefully she slid into that pile, letting the boxes and old equipment frame around her. She tried to lower her breathing, trying to shrink down into the mess and be unnoticeable.

"What's wrong, _Princess_?" the akuma sneered. Marinette winced at the nickname. "Are you truly afraid of a little fire?"

Marinette shrunk even lower as the akuma crept in, turning his empty sockets about as he sought for her. "Where are you Princess?" he beckoned. "You know it's not good for a princess to have favorites." Locking his gaze on the dumpster, he crept to it, a sneering smirk on his black, bony lips. "Gotcha," he cried, gleeful.

Slamming his hands on the dumpster, he started to heat it up. Marinette watched from her hiding spot as the dumpster started to melt and hiss, crumbling away like it was trying to get away from Blaze.

The akuma glared down at the empty dumpster, listening to the silence.

Huffing as the flames on his head flared a little hotter, he calmly pressed, "Where are you Princess?"

Eyeing one of the many piles of items around him, the akuma started to approach hers. "If you don't come out I'll—"

"Have his head shattered on the road if you dare touch her."

"Chat," Marinette breathed as the akuma whipped around, meeting the furious eyes of Chat Blanc. The pale akuma was seated above them, on a high roof, crouched and ready to pounce. His white ears were flat on his head, his lips were twisted into an angry snarl, and his tail was an agitated whirl behind him.

"Chat Blanc," Burn greeted, with a mocking wave, "the free."

Chat returned it, setting his claw on his chest. "Hothead, the soon to be dead."

"Blaze," the akuma corrected, stepping closer. "And I'm not so easy to defeat Blanc." The butterfly symbol flared over his skull face. "Hawk Moth wants his akuma back."

Chat growled, "I'm not going back to him."

"No," Blaze corrected, pointing at him. "He wants that butterfly back, the one he gave you and used to make you; he wants it back. It's not yours anymore."

"You'll have to take it from me," Chat declared, dipping lower.

"You'll give it up," Blaze stated, turning his back to Chat and facing the alley, "or Princess—"

Blaze never got to finish when a boot slammed down into the middle of his back, sending him face first to the floor. Before he could even try to get up, claws dug into his shoulder and hauled him up. With a roar, Chat Blanc threw him away, slamming the akuma into the wall. "You won't touch her!" Chat stated, seething.

While Blaze lay stunned for a moment, Chat whipped around, sniffing the air frantically. Marinette crawled out of her pile timidly, meeting Chat as he loomed over her. Grabbing her wrist, he hauled her out and tugged her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he leapt up to the roofs and tore off, holding her tightly against him.

As the fire based akuma roared behind them, Marinette pressed her face against Chat's warm neck, gripping him back just as tightly as he fled.

Twisting and jumping about, Chat finally stopped at one roof, gently setting her down before checking to see if the hothead followed them. "I think we lost him," Chat bid, turning to Marinette and watching her curl up, one hand wrapped gingerly around her wrist. Coming to her side, he gently took it, looking over the burn, his tail giving an angry twitch at the blemish and scent of burnt flesh.

Marinette took his wrist and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be alright."

His purple green eyes met her teal, both weary and tense.

"He shouldn't have come after you," Chat said.

"He shouldn't have," she echoed, leaning against the wall, letting Chat cradle her wrist. Bringing one of his fingers to his lips, he kissed the tip, and traced it lightly around the burn. Meeting her curious stare, Chat blushed and explained, "My Mom used to do that for me, when I got boo boos."

She cracked an amused smile.

He turned away, a blush still on his cheeks. Using the mental excuse to look out for Blaze, Chat said, "We should get you someplace safe. And get that cleaned and covered."

"And you," she said, "he's after you too."

" _I_ can fight him," Chat said, turning to her with a narrow of his eyes. "I have a better chance taking the heat than you."

Marinette frowned.

There wasn't anything she could deny. She wasn't a supervillain. She didn't have any sort of powers. And no security against that heat.

"I'm going to take you to Notre Dame," Chat decides, pulling her up. "He may go to your—"

Marinette's eyes widened when she saw the coming fireball. Not thinking, she grabbed Chat and pulled him down, grunting when his weight toppled over her. The flare went over their head, hissing.

"Come play Kitty Kitty!" Blaze called from below.

Growling, Chat jerked up, hauling her up as well and rushing off. Only for Blaze to stay persistently on his tail, shooting fireballs in their wake.

One of those hit Chat's foot; tripping the pale akuma and sending both of them toppling from the high roof. Marinette squealed as they fell, clutching Chat tightly. Chat twisted about, grunting as he landed on his feet, Marinette secured in his arms. Before he could move, a hot boot was slammed into his back, sending both of them forward. Marinette slid across the alley, hitting another dump pile. Chat laid still, gritting his fangs as the hot foot pressed down on him.

"I'm going to singe your fur off," the akuma declared over him, opening his palm and setting the embers blaze. Chat tried to twist and buck under the akuma, trying to get him off, to slash at him, to get free.

Blaze was unrelenting, jerking Chat onto his back and repressing that hot boot on Chat's chest. "I want to see your face when I burn you," Blaze declared with a cruel laugh. He brought that hand down, close to Chat's face. "Hawk Moth will be happy to get the butterfly back."

The pale akuma's eyes widened as that heat drew near. He grabbed the hot wrist, gritting his teeth as the tried to keep it from touching his face. "Come on now…" Burn bid, pressing down. Chat dug his claws into that hot, fleshy arm, his feet coming and trying to kick the akuma away. He desperate enough to use his tail, slashing the small metal tip against the akuma's back.

Blaze ignored the pain, simply pressing down, trying to reach Chat's face. A lovely scar would certainly do on his civilian form once he got that butterfly back. Blaze thought he was far too pretty anyway. Blaze's bony teeth curled up into an evil smile. He was almost there...

He jerk up when he heard a roar.

"Get off of him!"

The girl came charging, bat in hand. Swinging it back high, she brought it down on the surprised akuma's head and sending that floating skull flying right into a near building, bouncing off of it, and right into the waiting trash below.

Marinette stood frozen for a second, wide eyed.

The akuma's body above Chat stood still, the fire that blazed upon his shoulders dying down to embers.

Chat took the chance to kick that body off, standing up as Marinette started to freak out. "Oh mon Dieu," she uttered, dropping the bat. "I just hit his head off!"

"You did good," Chat reassured, reaching for her. Pulling her close, he pressed a light kiss to her lips, humming happily. "It was sexy."

Marinette smacked his shoulder lightly.

She squeaked in alarm when the body behind them jerked to life. The trash rattled violent, the akuma's head snarling something. Chat turned to them, growling deeply. Marinette stiffened as black bubbled past his pale claws. "Chat," she called, shaky.

He ignored her, prowling towards the stumbling akuma's body. "You dare come after her, for the butterfly _you_ gave _me_ ," Chat spat. "How about I take another from you?!"

Marinette rushed forward, just as Chat drew his claws back and dove for the akuma's vulnerable chest. She tackled his back with a sharp, "No!"

Chat's claws made contact.

The worn jacket the akuma wore disintegrated into dust, and a glowing black butterfly fled away from it.

They both froze, staring at the little creature flapping away frantically.

With a single jump, Chat could catch it.

He could kill it.

Or maybe absorb it, become stronger.

Maybe that would scare Hawk Moth away for good.

Before he could move, a shadow flew over them, catching the butterfly before Chat could dive for it. They stared stiffly at the dark figure, wearing what they could only recognize as a huge, dark greenish grey shell. In a flicker of light from the figure's front, a white butterfly flew away, lovely and free.

The akuma before them was covered in black bubbles, disappearing into the air and leaving a groaning man on the ground.

The figure turned, bearing bright orange eyes down at them.

Marientte and Chat tensed, both taking a nervous step back.

It was the hero.

He finally appeared.

And he was staring down at Chat.

Marinette instinctively tightened her grip on the akuma, drawing the hero's attention to her. Chat snarled sharply, drawing those bright eyes back to him.

He was ready.

If Chat had to fight, he was ready to give it his all.

This coward wasn't going to take his life, his freedom, and his happiness from him.

But the hero never moved to confront them. Instead, he turned and darted out of view, leaving the two stiff, nervous, and exhausted.

.

.

.

* * *

"That was freaky," Marinette declared, leaning back in Chat's lounge chair.

He sat quiet in hers, glaring at the sky.

Turning to him, she asked, "You ok?"

Blinking, he turned his gaze to her, still quiet.

Marinette offered him a cookie. His favorite, chocolate chip. Chat accepted it, taking a small bite and rolling the chocolate about his mouth. "I'm fine," he finally said. "Just…"

"Puzzled?"

He gritted out, "And annoyed."

Marinette hummed, taking a bite of her own cookie.

"I've been hunting him down for a few weeks now, for Hawk Moth, and now to secure that we'll be happy. He finally appears, does his job cleansing an akuma, yet leaves _me_ alone." He growled, tail giving an angry twitch. "I don't get him."

"I thought he was going to cleanse you too," she confessed.

Turning to her, he asked, "Would you have wanted that?"

Marinette opened her mouth, a "yes" ready on her tongue. Only to pause, hesitating her answer. She closed her mouth with a frown, glaring at the roses across the way.

"Marinette?" Chat asked.

"I… I don't know," she admitted. "I wasn't kidding that I wanted to know you, the you before you became an akuma. But… what happened today, that was scary." She set her hands in her lap, squirming. "I don't know if I want it if you're going to get hurt. That guy, who was Blaze he..." He didn't look so good. He was dizzy, had a temperature, and she had to send the stumbling man to a hospital, calling in for an ambulance as Chat hid away in the shadows.

It was unnerving to think of Chat going through something like that when cleansed, that he had to be sent straight to a hospital afterwards.

It made her wonder if he should go through it, should suffer post cleansing.

But… could they even really make it if he was an akuma?

Ultimately it was better if he was cleansed and fixed. That he was back to being normal. He could get past the after effects. It wouldn't be fun or ideal, but she's sure it'd be survivable. And akumas had tempers. While Chat was good at keeping his, it didn't change that he did have one, and his great distrust of others, the unwillingness to be around anyone else but her.

That was no way to live.

No way for her to live.

But to see a cleansing before her own eyes, to see the after effects...

She gave a start when something warm pressed against her cheek. Relaxing, she allowed Chat to nuzzle her cheek, a purr coming out of him.

"Do you think it hurts?" she asked quietly.

Chat didn't say, just leaning into her, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. Marinette leaned back, closing her eyes as she breathed in, enjoying the soft tickle of his blond hair against her brow.

.

.

.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she came up to her room, arms heavy from work today. Running her hand through her hair, she grimaced when she found flour caked over her fingers. She'll have to shower before bed.

Looking up to her loft, she called, "Chat?"

Silence replied.

he must be out running on the rooftops.

She frowned, her stomach giving a nervous dip.

Probably looking for the hero, or any new akuma from Hawk Moth.

"This is such a mess," she muttered, coming to her desk. Plopping down, she dropped her head on the table, groaning into the wood. She was tired. She was going to have a nice shower, plop in bed, and sleep.

Turning her head slightly to gaze at her empty dress stand, thinking that she should make something soon; she blinked when she saw a little black box set on her desk that certainly wasn't there before. She sat up, in curious alarm, frowning at it.

There was another note, set right below it.

_'To save him, you must save them all. If you are willing and brave, use these.'_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a theory once that miraculouses can counter each other, which is why LB is so ideal in dealing with akumas, being the only confirmed source of cleansing them. I still like to think there are other ways to, but she's just the most ideal in cleansing and fixing everything.
> 
> But I do like the idea that the miraculous can counter each other if being used for evil.
> 
> Especially thinking of the what if the earrings wound up in the wrong hands, oh boy LB would be a difficult villain to defeat.


	7. everything you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding your soulmate is supposed to be uplifting, and amazing, and just... miraculous. But for Marinette, it wasn't any of that. Her soulmate, he... he was... What does one do when your soulmate is an akuma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! It's great to be back :D  
> FANART  
> http://baneismydragon.tumblr.com/post/153187791846/day-2-fic-rec-fanart-drafts-todays-fanart-is

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"everything you want is on the other side of fear"_ **

**_-Jack Canfield_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

Marinette reeled away from the box and note, wide eyed as it clicked on who left the two items. Who had come into her room again.

As if she could still catch him, she glanced out her window, seeing only a darkening Parisian city with no hero in sight. She licked her lips and gulped as she turned and glanced at the little black box.

Why did he leave it here?

Why did he give her some little box?

What did he mean by help?

Help Chat Blanc?

And help them all... other akumas?

With this little black box?

The back of her mind whispered to open it, curious fingers twitched at the implore, intrigued by the little item.

But, did she want to?

She didn't know what was inside, she didn't know what would happen if she did open it.

The hero left it, the hero Chat didn't trust, and now she wasn't sure if she could trust him either. Half of Paris wasn't sure since he was so rarely seen, and so selective in his comings.

What if the box was a trap?

She slid her chair closer, lightly pushing the box away to pick up the note he left, rereading it.

It still said the same thing.

_'So save him, you must save them all. If you are willing and brave, use these.'_

She lowered the note, eyeing the little black box once more.

Honestly it didn't look dangerous.

It was small, the design was simple, and she could trace out red Chinese symbols and letters on it. Symbols she couldn't decipher. Sighing, she picked up the box, warily rolling it between her fingers as she looked over it. She should have pestered her Maman to teach her Mandarin. Maybe she'd have a better idea what this was and what was inside.

Sparing a glance up at the loft, she considered herself.

There could be a very big risk to opening this.

She didn't know what the hero could do. What his capabilities were. Who knows what this little box held and could do.

But the note seemed more of an invitation, and she didn't sense anything of vile intent from either item. Not in wording, or from the little box in her hand.

...Maybe he really did provide her with a better chance to help Chat Blanc, maybe there was a better way to cleanse him and it was in the palm of her hand right here.

The only catch was to extend that to all other akumas.

She tightened her grip on the box, eyeing it.

Hawk Moth was going to come after; she knew this now.

There was nothing to secure that Chat would be there to help her always.

And if she could cleanse him, if she could cleanse them all, then maybe-

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a shuffle on the balcony. Heart skipping a beat, she hurriedly grabbed the note, threw it into her trash bin and shoved the box into her vanity, hidden from sight as Chat dropped onto her loft with a heavy sigh.

"Hey," she greeted, trying to keep her voice steady.

He flopped on the bed with a grunt, not moving from where he flopped on the bed. She wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

Sighing in relief, she glanced at the drawer that she hid the box in. She reached below it and opened a larger one for her clothes. Tugging out her nightwear, she left the room for that long awaited shower. She decided it'd be best to wait to Chat Blanc was away before opening it.

She knew it wouldn't go well if he saw it.

.

.

.

* * *

Coming back into her room, her hair heavy with dampness, warm steaming over her crisp clean body, and soft clean clothes covering her skin, she sighed contently as she stopped and stretched. Yawning, she went up her the stairs to her loft, unsurprised to see that Chat was still there and out, his tail twitching as he slept. Sparing a glance at the vanity, Marinette crept down to her bed, joining his side and settling on the mattress. She sighed as she hugged a pillow to her, uncaring if she got the bed a little wet.

She was tired.

Chat shuffled beside her, turning so that he could nuzzle her hair.

Only to jerk away with a slight growl.

She imagined his face was pinching up.

"Your hair is wet," he grumbled out, his voice thick with sleep.

"I toweled it," she mumbled into her pillow.

"You're going to get a cold."

"No I won't."

"You will."

Flipping around, she blew a raspberry at the sleepy akuma.

He stuck his tongue out in response, making her giggle. Leaning forward, he nuzzled her nose with a hum, closing his heavy eyes. A soft nose was much better than damp hair. Marinette shifted, lightly pressing her face against his neck, feeling the pulse of his heartbeat echo across her skin. In the back of her mind, the little black box tapped at her thoughts, a reminder of what she hid away.

Of the origin.

Or it's purpose.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she focused on the warm skin against her cheek and the smell of rain and leather.

All the while, a fretful, muted mantra of _"Sorry"_ played in her head.

She was going to open the box.

.

.

.

* * *

She waited till Chat was out racing on the roof tops before taking out the box. Even still, she kept glancing up at the loft, half expecting him to drop down and spot her with the box in hand. She knows he won't be back till lunch at the earliest. He thinks she's working at the bakery again today. It's largely what she's been doing since her suspension, working and helping out at the bakery. And with her being too busy to be with him, and in a public place he has no desire to be in; Chat settled with racing around Paris hunting for the hero, and now new akumas.

This was an ideal chance to open it.

To see what the hero left her, to see how she could save him, and all other akumas.

But as she wrapped her fingers around the crease, and started to lift, the memory of Blaze flashed before her eyes. The moaning man on the ground, overheated and in pain after his cleansing. The image twisted to Chat on the ground, clutching his sides and moaning on the ground.

 _"How could you,"_ he asked, a slight growl in his tone, his miscolored eyes staring at her, half lidded and hurt.

She lost her grip.

The box closed with a click.

She shoved that box back in her vanity and dove away from it, landing in her chair and gripping the back of her seat, heart pounding as she stared at her vanity.

She couldn't.

That, that was too much.

It would be too much.

The betrayal of trust. Hurting him.

Even if it meant saving him... would it be worth it?

Would he hate her after he was cleansed?

Would he not want anything to do with her?

Marinette trembled in her seat.

She couldn't...

She...

She heard someone shuffling below in the kitchen. Jumping up, she ran down stairs, catching her father's attention whens she sped down. She froze at the end step, breathing hard as she gripped the railing. Her father blinked at her, surprised. Setting down the cup he held, he reached for her and asked, "Are you ok Sweetie?" He glanced behind her to her room. He narrowed his eyes. "Do I need to go up there?"

"No!" she said quickly, then shook her head, repeating in a calmer tone, "No, no you don't need too. I, I'm just stressed. Can, can I work down in the bakery Papa?"

He didn't reply right away, still staring at her curiously. He glanced up towards her room, waiting, listening for the akuma. He didn't hear anything to suggest trouble. Offering her a small smile, he pulled her down, wrapping her in a hug. Grinning, he teased, "I'd never turn away help in the bakery."

She gave him a thankful smile.

.

.

.

* * *

One of the many things she's learned from her Papa was that when stressed and overwhelmed, sometimes it was best to just do busy work.

From schoolwork to a chore, just do something productive.

Not only would something get done, but the mind blocks out that problem till she was ready to mull it over and deal with it. And right now, she wanted to do that work, not think about the black box in her room, or what would happen when she opened it. Just focus on wiping down tables and counters. Sweep the floor. Decorate and readjust the display for a fresh look, with fresh treats to tempt customers with.

Just calming, simple tasks that offered her a break from her stress.

It's all she needed.

And when the clock hit the afternoon, the lunch rush ended and it was unlikely for another customer to appear; Marinette was prepared to start musing about the issue at hand.

Thankfully or not, a customer slipped in.

"Welcome!" she called, standing at attention and ready to serve.

An old man stopped at the sight of her, smiling gently. "You look to be doing better," he bids.

She blinked at the statement, but kept the smile in place. A returning customer. Not a regular yet. "I am," she reassured, thankful.

He tilted his head at her. He observed, "But still troubled?"

Her smile fell away in surprise. She quickly tried to wave his concern away, "It's nothing!" she said, "Just... something popped up."

Humming, he offered, "I don't mind lending an ear if you need to talk."

She gave him a thankful grin before shaking her head. "It's nothing. I'll, I'll figure it out."

"Very well." He drew near, eyeing the display. He pointed to one of the larger fruit tarts. "A slice please."

"To go?" she asked, coming around to get that slice for him.

"To stay," he said, turning to glance around the bakery. "It is nice and quiet here."

She agreed, "It's one of the best times to be here. No one usually comes in." She set the place on the counter. "Here you are sir."

"Thank you my dear," he said, taking it. Sitting near the counter, Marinette resumed wiping down the counter, watching him with mild curiosity. She was surprised when she noticed out of the corner of her eye him dropping some of the fruit into his pocket.

Did he not like those fruits?

"Sir?"

He looked up.

She offered, "I can get you a different tart, without any of those fruits."

He chuckled. "Thank you my dear, but it's fine. I'm saving these for my dear little turtle."

She leaned forward, eager to hear about a pet. Pets were a big no to have here in bakeries, and wanting one, she adored hearing about them. "You have a turtle?"

"He is very small and sweet," the old man told her fondly, "he's been with me for a very long time now."

"That sounds nice..."

"It is. He's been good company to have during the lonely years."

Blinking at him, she watched as he started to nibble on the tart, taking his time as he enjoyed it. She went back to work, leaving him to eat in peace. Unlike before, she wasn't able to fall back into the work.

Her mind was buzzing about the box and what'll happen next. What could happen. The worse that could happen...

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" the old man called from the near table, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned to him. He kept his gaze on his plate, still slowly enjoying his meal. Marinette turned to the counter, frowning.

Licking her lips, she finally said, "Have you... have you always had to make a hard decision that will affect someone else?"

The old man didn't hesitate. "I have."

She gulped, scared of his answer. Quietly, she asked, "Is it worth it?"

He eyed her, patient and calm. "It depends on the choice," he told her sagely.

"But what if he ends up hurt?" she pressed, frantic.

Understanding flickered in his eyes. He gave a humming sigh as he leaned back in his seat, considering her. He gave her no smile. No reassurance. Only a grim truth that left her torn all the more. "The right choice isn't always the easiest. It can be hard to even say what truly is the right choice, or perhaps it's the wrong. It is all up to _you_ to decide what's for the best. It's _your_ choice and action to make."

She drooped at the counter, sighing. "Yeah," she mumbled.

He finished the last bite, getting up and delivering the plate. "I'm sorry my dear," he said.

"It's alright."

"I wish you luck."

She gave a weak chuckle. "I'll probably need it."

He didn't reply. He only gave her a knowing, amused smile. Paying for the tart, he left the shop and her to her thoughts.

.

.

.

* * *

Chat was a little bothered. It's been a while since he felt it, to a point that he's almost forgotten the feeling and it never crossed his mind that he would feel it again.

But it was back.

That notable little ache in his chest was back.

It didn't hurt.

It never hurt.

But it was distracting and discomforting.

And it always happened when Marinette was upset.

Unlike the first few times where it was an annoyance, it was a drive to him returning to the bakery earlier than usual. He suspected it was the dread of the hero, how close he was to them, and the akuma attack, the knowledge that Hawk Moth was now targeting her.

It stressed him out as well.

It made him wonder if she could feel the ache as well.

Maybe not.

He was more angry and agitated than scared and fearful. He was confident that he could protect her. That he could take whatever was thrown his way.

But she didn't have an armored suit and claws to protect her. She still had those burns from Blaze. Little reminders of what could be coming after her.

Of course she'd be stressed.

Of course he'd feel an ache.

The best he could do was reassure her.

Or so was his intent, till he found that her room was empty. Suspecting that she was downstairs still busy, and he still had no desire to go deeper into the building and face the people below and hear them scream and panic; Chat settled to wait in her room.

He curled up on the edge of her bed, watching the trapdoor, waiting for it to open and see her.

Only she didn't come.

Lunch time passed and she didn't come.

Chat sat up when he had felt the ache spike, then it dulled to a weak pulse. He was just about to jump down and charge down that stairwell, find her and see just what was going on; only for a flicker of red to catch his eyes.

Turning to the window, he tensed with a sharp hiss when he saw a familiar old man walking across the street, _away_ from the bakery.

He jumped out the trapdoor above, perched up on the railing, and glared down at him.

Sensing him, the old man stopped, turning to peer up at the akuma.

Chat tensed, crouching lower.

The old man gave him a smile, and turned his back to him, continuing his way. Still completely unafraid.

It really bothered Chat how that man didn't fear him.

He didn't understand him at all.

His ear twitched when he heard a shuffle in Marinette's room, and by her light steps, she finally came up.

With a great leap, he jumped down the trapdoor, landed on her bed, and demanded, "What's going on?!"

She jumped, staring up at him with wide eyes, her hand frozen in the air, reaching for her vanity.

"What?" she asked, a tremor in her voice.

He hopped down, drawing near. "What's going on?" he repeated. He tapped his chest where his heart is. "It aches," he said. "Why are you upset? Is it the akuma? Hawk Moth? The hero?" The old man?

She relaxed, giving him a sad smile.

Chat's ears fell flat on his hair. "Marinette?"

"It's nothing," she said, shaking her head.

"It can't be noth-"

She cut him off. Coming forward, she wrapped him up in a tight hug, burying her face in his chest. "It's nothing," she repeated. Eyeing the top of her head, Chat returned the embrace, burying his nose in her hair. In the back of his mind, he notes she's the one withholding information from him this time, not the other way around.

He tightened his grip on her.

He's sure she'll tell him when she's ready.

After all, he still hasn't told her everything yet either.

Closing his eyes, he rubbed his face against her, purring as he held her. For now he'll comfort her and ease that ache away.

.

.

.

* * *

What was the right choice?

it should be an easy question to answer.

Chat Blanc was an akuma. He was dangerous and out of control. He destroyed anything with a single touch, and he always did it when he was upset. Not even she fully knew what could set him off, what sparked him to tear or destroy something. He was largely unstable. He scared Paris. He's scared her a few times.

It should be a simple question to answer.

An easy one to answer.

Yes.

Yes he should be cleansed and taken care of.

He should be fixed. He should be returned to a normal life. He would no longer be a menace. He would no longer be feared, hunted, or avoided.

It was better over all for everyone if he was cleansed.

Even if it meant loosing what he loved.

He loved being Chat Blanc.

He's stressed this so many times; that being an akuma was far better to what life he had before. He was free. He adored being able to go where he please, to do what he wanted, to eat what he wanted. "No restrictions," he always purred.

 _He_ thought his life was better this way.

And for the greater good, she had to take that away.

And it's likely he'd end up hating her.

It was a fact that hurt.

It made it hard to breath, thinking that's how it'll go. It's the only way she could think of it going. She was going to hurt him. Physically and emotionally, she was going to hurt him. Take away what he loved, what made him happy.

All for the greater good.

All for what's best.

And that damn little box, as light as a feather in her hand, felt like a boulder in her pocket. A harsh reminder of what she was going to do.

She really did wonder, just a little, if it would be worth it in the end.

Marinette gulped as she stopped before the gates, checking the roofs to make sure the pale akuma wasn't in sight.

Even if she ruined their chance at happiness, she hoped she could make at least _something_ better for Chat when she took his freedom away; something to make up for what she was about to do.

She just hoped he would listen.

With a shaky finger, she pressed the button, jumping at the beep.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?"_

She sounded surprised. The camera blinked at her, echoing that surprise. Marinette smiled sheepishly, offering a nervous wave to it. She can get it. After last time she didn't think she'd ever be back here either.

_"Are you alright?"_

"I'm ok," she reassured, "I'm here to see Monsieur Agreste? I-if he'll s-see me?"

_"I shall notify him."_

Marinette sighed in relief as the camera slid back in, and the new gates slid open by her. He even had a new pathway now too. Glancing up at the large pale building, she strolled forward boldly. The door was opened at her approach, a large man watching with her with curious eyes waved her in. Murmuring a thanks, she slipped in, offering the woman a smile when she nodded to her. The two quickly left.

Turning towards the stairs, she was a little surprised to see Gabriel Agreste standing there at the top, like a king staring down at her from a throne.

The picture hung behind him was gone.

Marinette suspected that it was getting fixed.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he greeted, "I'm glad to see you in good health."

"And to you Monsieur Agreste."

"Please, call me Gabriel," he bid, coming down to join her on the bottom floor. "What do I owe the pleasure? Was there something that you need?"

Licking her lips, Marinette said, "I'm here for a request."

Gabriel raised a brow.

"I..." Marinette shuffled, unable to help but clasped her hands together. "We saw the hero recently, Chat and I. I, I think he's going to be cleansed soon."

Gabriel smiles, his eyes shining with hope. "You think so?"

 _I hope so,_ Marinette thinks. "I, I would like you to ease up on him," she said.

Gabriel raised another brow. "Ease up on him?" he repeated.

"Have a lot less restrictions on him, let him be free to do what he wants, go where he wants..." She trailed at the dark look that passed over Gabriel's features. She quickly went on before he spoke.

"He's happier as an _akuma_ ," she stressed, "he doesn't want to be associated with who he was before. He hates the hobbies he had, he hated working for you, he hates," she waved to the building around them, "this. If he gets cleansed, I think you should ease up on him."

Gabriel stared down at her sharply, lips pursed.

She adds, "This does feel more like a fancy prison than a home. He needs a bit of freedom, he doesn't need restrictions, he doesn't want them."

Gabriel still didn't breathe a word, staring down at her.

Marinette fought the urge to step back, determined to have her request met. "I think this is why he's an akuma in the first place. He wants to be free, to do what he wants, to go where he wants. He's told me himself. You could loose him again if you keep this up."

"I could loose him if I let him out," Gabriel states sharply, surprising her. "It's dangerous out there."

"It's dangerous everywhere!" she returned, frowning at him.

"His chances are better here where I can watch over him."

"You're not watching him now!" she snapped. "He's an akuma running around-"

"We tried to contain him," Gabriel cuts in.

Marinette grimaced. "And that just made it worse."

Gabriel didn't reply, continuing to stare down at her. "You don't know what's out there."

"You do?"

"I do, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"What is it then?"

Gabriel didn't answer, he turned away and started going up the stairs, like he deemed that this was done.

"Is it worth it?" she called after him, making him pause. "He wasn't happy being safe. You lost him trying to protect him. I bet you'd loose him again if you kept this up."

"You don't know anything," he declared, his voice echoing through the building.

"I know there's always a risk we face everyday," she said, making his protection pointless. "Is this worth him not being happy? With the risk that you'd loose him again?"

"Goodbye Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Biting her lip, she moved to the door, stopping at the handle. "Think about it, please," she called out, giving him one last glance. Slipping out of the mansion, she closed the door behind her with a heavy sigh.

Now she could only hope that she was successful.

She really hoped she was.

.

.

.

* * *

Instead of heading back home, Marinette slipped into an alley, going to the deepest part and making sure she wouldn't be easily seen from the roofs. Nervousness kept her eyes to the sky, her heart pounding, and her steps clumsy. Sure that she was safe and unseen, she pulled out the black box, her hand shaking as she held it.

This was it.

She was going to do it.

Bracing herself, she opened it before her nerves stopped her once more.

She didn't know what to expect when she opened it.

She expected some sort of weapon or trinket, something she could use to cleanse akumas.

She didn't expect some small earrings, red with black spots; and she certainly didn't expect the flare of light, zipping up and fading to a small red creature with black spots and warm blue eyes. "Hello Marinette!" the little being cried, happy and eager.

Marinette dropped the box in alarm, scrambling away as she gaped at the little creature.

It followed, keeping a distance as it continued to smile at her patiently. "It's alright," the little creature soothed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-what are y-you?!" she demanded, pressing against the wall. "H-how do you know my name?!"

It flew down towards the box, straightening it so Marinette could see the earrings, then sitting next to it, beaming. "I'm Tikki, a kwami. I've known you for a while," the little creature grinned, eager and excited. "You're a promising ladybug after all! I'm hear to help you use the ladybug miraculous."

"L-ladybug miraculous?"

"A special item that will help you cleanse akumas. It's a miraculous of healing, recreation, and hope." The little creature helpfully adds, "The Guardian uses a miraculous as well."

The Guardian? "That the hero?" Marinette asked warily.

"I suppose he wouldn't give his name," Tikki hums, but nods. "But yes, that's him. He's the only other that can cleanse akumas, but he can only do so much. We can do a better job than him, we can do more."

"We can?"

Tikki nods, floating up. She paused when Marinette flinched. Tikki drew away, explaining, "Ladybug, or whatever name you'll go by, has a power known as Miraculous Ladybug, a cure that will reverse all damage."

Marinette perked, eyeing the little creature. "I can fix everything?"

"You can. Buildings, items, injuries; there's no limit what you can fix during an akuma attack."

"And cleanse akumas?"

"It'll be your responsibility too as Ladybug." Tikki came closer, promising, "But I'll be here to help you!"

Eyeing her, Marinette gulped and asked, "Will, will it hurt? The cleansing?"

Blinking, Tikki smiled. Tilting her head cutely, the kwami reassured, "It doesn't. He'll be just fine when you cleanse him. He reverts back to how he was the instant that he was changed. No wounds or damage to him."

Marinette slumped in relief, all the dread she had piled up in her sinking out of her body.

He will be ok.

She wasn't going to hurt him, physically at least, when she cleansed him.

Giving a start, she asked Tikki, "How come someone was feeling pain after the Guardian cleansed him?"

Tikki winced a little before explaining, "The Guardian isn't a healer. He is support and protection, he steps in only when needed. He cannot fix or reverse what's been done."

"So for them..."

"Aftereffects that the victims have to deal with. We won't have those."

Marinette licked her lips nervously. "Will we work with him? The Guardian?"

Tikki shook her head. "The Guardian is only active when he needs to be. With us, he won't be."

Marinette shrunk against the wall. Meekly she asked, "I got to do this alone?"

Tikki drew near, gently setting her paw on Marinette's hand, mindful not to startle the girl. "I'm here," she repeated, "and no, you won't work alone. At least, you shouldn't for long. We've been known to have a partner, a Black Cat that comes to work with us. Our guarding, loyal shadow. I don't know when, but they'll come soon. You won't fight alone." _You might already have him,_ Tikki adds silently.

Marinette nodded, still a little unsure.

Tikki moved closer and Marinette watched her as the little being drew near. Affectionately, the kwami nuzzled her cheek, chirping, "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Marinette reached up, feeling the soft body against her fingers, cupping it. Tikki sat back, letting her bring the kwami down so she could look at her some more. Smiling under the girl's curious gaze, Tikki promised, "We'll save him. He'll be better soon."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, a bit of a warning! We're kinda going into uncharted territory here. Marinette was always planned to get the earrings near the end, but she wound up discovering them a bit sooner than I had originally kinda planned. Originally it was from one more akuma attack that she took them but this seemed better.
> 
> Hopefully it'll be for the best.
> 
> But I'm not sure how present LB will be thus far, and next update may be a bit slow because I want to make sure this all works out in the end. If we're lucky, it'll be next week.
> 
> ...You know, because of this fic, I now kinda wish Fu came in every now and then and gave cryptic advise that both confused and wound up helping these two dorks with their issue.


	8. if you never felt your soul being torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding your soulmate is supposed to be uplifting, and amazing, and just... miraculous. But for Marinette, it wasn't any of that. Her soulmate, he... he was... What does one do when your soulmate is an akuma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, busy, busy chapter.

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"if you've never felt your soul being torn apart, you've never loved someone with all your heart"_ **

**_-Unknown_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

Chat was getting irritated.

No matter where he went, peeking down into streets and buildings, he couldn't find Marinette anywhere.

And to add fire to ire, the ache was back.

She was upset and he couldn't find her anywhere. It felt like she was around here, but for some reason he couldn't pinpoint where she was. He knows that she was somewhere close by but... it felt like he was staring into a foggy screen. Barely see through, and he couldn't make out any details. Before he had a fair idea of where she was; the first he met her, he used that to his advantage, avoiding her like a scared idiot.

But now, it was useful in letting him know if there was an issue.

It lead him to her rescue with Blaze.

But now...

Chat growled.

Why was she even so upset so much lately?

What was going on?

He couldn't locate her, get her to talk about what's wrong...

He was getting very miffed and concerned.

Tail lashing about, Chat blinked when he noticed that he was near his old home. Just a little down the street from where he was perched. He wrinkled his nose at it. Then frowned as a thought flickered to mind. Did she go back? Would he find her there again if he clawed at the door?

Did he even want to see that man again?

No.

He didn't.

And he highly doubted that she'd got there. She made it clear that wouldn't go back to that house. Not when he didn't want her there. So she couldn't be there with that man.

Sighing aloud, he was just about to move on in his hunt for her, when he caught sight a bold spec of red on the Parisian roofs. Looking to it, he stiffened at the sight of a girl standing awkwardly on the roofs, suited up in a red suit with black spots on her.

She looked like a ladybug.

_"Find the ladybug and black cat miraculouses."_

Ladybug.

That was one of his prey.

 _Ladybug_ was who he was supposed to hunt.

_Ladybug was finally here._

How funny was that.

Free from Hawk Moth and now all the heroes he was supposed to get were appearing.

Chat Noir had to be next.

A growl ripped out of him as Chat Blanc crouched low, keeping his eyes locked on her. Best to take care of this bug before the _black_ cat came. Hawk Moth suspected that the two were partners. If Ladybug was out about, Chat Noir would follow soon.

Chat Blanc would rather not fight two heroes at the same time.

Slowly he crept to her, watching her shuffle about nervously on the roof. She looked very out of her element, very unsure; maybe this was her first transformation.

Perfect.

An easy prey to take down.

When she was a few steps from the edge of that roof, Chat Blanc charged.

And startled a near pigeon, cooing out in alarm.

Ladybug twisted about, wide eyes locking onto the charging akuma. Chat felt the grin slide over his lips as she went stiff with fear. Yes, go stiff and still, be easy to catch. That would secure this all to be over.

Only as he drew near, Ladybug snapped out of her daze.

In a clumsy rush she threw her yo yo out and dove down the street, squealing as she soared away.

Chat Blanc stopped for a moment, blinking in surprise before pursing. So the ladybug could fly. That was fine. She'd have to land sometime.

.

.

.

* * *

When she agreed to try out her first transformation, Marinette didn't plan on meeting up with Chat Blanc so soon. It was supposed to just be a simple try out run, get a feel for the suit, the powers, and miraculous itself.

At least, physically.

Tikki stated that as Ladybug, she'd have to move around on her own.

First thing to cover power wise was getting a feel for getting around Paris. The more comfortable she was in getting around, the easier it would be.

Marinette planned to have this set at her own pace.

Only to rush it as her akuma charged her, fangs bared.

She stumbled and slid down the roofs, frantic in her urge to get away from the hunter.

Chat followed her easily, used to his abilities, used to scaling and jumping about on the Parisian roofs. When he jumped for her, Ladybug instinctively ducked to the side, allowing the akuma to glide by while she dove for another direction. While Chat was scrambling to chase after her, Ladybug dove out of sight, hiding away from the pale akuma in a close, nearly hidden alley.

Marinette's breaths came out in a frantic panic as she clung to the wall, digging the rough brick into her back. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she would find a bruises there.

Looking up, she flinched as she watched Chat Blanc race away, roaring for her to come out and fight him. Shakily she ordered, "S-spots off."

The suit fell away in a rush of pink bubbles, and Tikki floated up before her, smiling softly as she came to rest on Marinette's knees.

"I-I panicked," Marinette uttered, bringing her knees up and hugging them tightly.

"You did," Tikki confirmed gently.

"I-I don't-"

"It is very scary," Tikki cuts in.

Marinette leaned her head on her knees. Tikki reached out, running her paw through the dark hair comfortingly. "It'll be ok," the little god chimed, "just got to stay determined and patient. That was your first transformation, and you weren't ready to face him yet."

"I don't know if I ever will be," Marinette mumbled into her knees.

The little red god simply hummed, starting to weave some of the strands into a little braid. "He will be one of the hardest opponents you'll ever face," Tikki said.

Marinette tightens her curl.

"His cleansing will be worth it though," she reassures.

"Will it?" Marinette wondered.

Tikki tilts her head, curious. "You don't think so?"

Marinette lifts her head, meeting those patient eyes. "He, he's happier as an akuma."

Humming, Tikki shook her head, insisting, "A delusion. Akumas lock onto a person's negativity, lets it shape them. They may seem it, but they''ll never be truly happy. He will never know true happiness till you cleanse him."

"If I don't runaway first..." Marinette muttered.

"You won't," Tikki promised. "Someday soon you'll face him, and you'll heal him. You'll be ready too. The first time can just be the scariest." She spared a glance after the akuma, hopping along the roofs as he searched for Ladybug. "And you're facing one of the hardest foes for you." A personal one.

Licking her lips, Marinette warily asked, "Should, should I tell him?"

That'd make it easier, wouldn't it?

Maybe he would let her...

"Do you think you should?" Tikki asked, peering at her chosen.

Marinette didn't answer, frowning at the sky.

Letting out another soft chime, the kwami states, "It's up to you on whether or not you reveal yourself. It's not suggested though."

"...It wouldn't go well," Marinette decides, sinking down against the wall.

"Maybe for right now," Tikki agrees, rubbing against her cheek.

.

.

.

* * *

Chat scared Marinette a second time that day when he dropped into her room, snarling. "Where were you?!"

She jumped at the snarl, turning to him with wide eyes.

He breathed heavily, glaring down at her, his body tensed and ready to pounce. "Where were you?" he repeated with a deep growl.

She shrugged, turning to her mannequin. She vaguely answered, "Up and about."

"Up and about where?"

"What's wrong Chat?" she asked.

He let out a slight growl before flopping on her bed with a loud huff. "I saw Ladybug today."

Marinette paused below.

"She escaped me."

"...Unfortunate."

"It is."

The two were quiet for a moment, contemplating the situation. Marinette for what needs to be done, Chat in figuring out what to do, how he'd get a hold of the red and black heroine. His ear flickered when he heard the squeak of steps. Looking up, he met Marinette's tired stare. Her half lidded eyes scoped over him, frowning at what she saw.

Chat sat up, echoing the expression. "Princess?" he asked.

Blinking at him, she sighed aloud and slumped forward. Chat caught her, pulling her close to cuddle up against him. "What's wrong with you?" he pressed, lightly running his thumb over her cheek. "You're so upset lately."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"I am here to talk you know."

"I know."

"...So why won't you talk?"

She breathed in deep, held it, then released, slumping heavily against him. "It's something only I can figure out."

He snorted into her hair, his tail giving an agitated slash behind them. "Didn't you say that communication between the two of us was important?"

"I did," she admitted tiredly.

"Then you should be _talking_."

She didn't reply immediately. She sat there, thinking while she gazed out, gone from this world.

Chat gave a rumbling sigh, and rested his chin on her head, impatiently waiting for her to come back. They will talk then.

.

.

.

* * *

Chat jerked up, alert, tense, and ready.

Beside him, Marinette made a protesting noise at his jump and rolled away, hugging her cat pillow to her chest and falling back asleep. Chat didn't pay her any mind, breathing hard as he sought the darkness for... something. Something was here. He heard a shuffle in the room. Heard something being moved.

It couldn't be her parents.

They didn't come up here.

And even if they did, he would have long heard them coming before they got here.

It was something else.

There had to be something else in this room with them.

Growling softly, Chat moved to a crouch on the bed, looking over the room below for the strange shadow lurking in.

Where was it?

Where were they?

Lithely he jumped down, landing quietly in the center of her room and scoping the shadows and corners for anything.

He saw nothing.

He couldn't hear anything outside her father's muffled snores and Marinette's quiet breathing above him, and the nervous pound of his heart.

There didn't appear to be anything in the room with them. Nothing suggested that there was. Nothing was moved. Nothing was missing. Nothing smelled off. But he could swear that he heard something, swear that he feeling something watching him right now at this instant-

"Chat?" Marinette's sleep heavy voice called, the bed squeaking as she sat up. "Wha," she yawned, "wha you doin down there?"

He didn't answer right away, giving one last scan of the area for the intruder he knew he heard. But there was still nothing. Shaking his head, he looked up, his eyes glowing in the darkness. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

"You scared?" she asked instead, staring at him with sleep heavy eyes.

He didn't answer.

She reached for him, waving him to come back up. "'m sure it was nothin," she mumbled.

He took the stairs up to her bed slowly, leery that there could be a hidden attacker.

No one came at his back.

Reaching the bed, Marinette pulled him down and nuzzled his collar, mumbling, "Mmnight."

"Night," he whispered back, wrapping himself around her, glaring out into her room. He stayed awake for another hour, waiting for the danger, before sleep pulled his eyes shut.

Quietly, Tikki floated out of her hiding spot, licking the remaining chocolate off her paw. Drifting up, she eyed the akuma wrapped around her chosen.

.

.

.

* * *

By Tikki's suggestion, Marinette woke before Chat, dressed, gave him a big kiss on the brow, and a rushed claim of "Off to go shopping today!", and hurried out of the room while the sleepy cat just blinked after her. She didn't give Chat a chance to follow as she ran out of the bakery and down the street, heading to one of the more secluded areas to practice the miraculous.

Coming to a warehouse Marinette knows that was never used, she opened up her purse, letting Tikki pop out. "Good spot?" Marinette asked, watching the kwami inspect the area.

"Should be plenty of room," Tikki confirmed. Turning to her, the little god instructed, "Let's get a feel for the yo yo today, and your limits. Don't be afraid to experiment today. Just remember..."

"I have five minutes to detransform after a Lucky Charm," Marinette finished.

Tikki nodded, pleased.

Marinette shuffled on her feet, looking away warily. "And... if I see Chat today?"

"If you can, try to do your job," Tikki said.

Marinette nodded, pressing just to be sure. "And, I do that by breaking the possessed item. And capture the butterfly."

Tikki nods.

"...How will I know what it looks like?"

"Typically it would be an item that doesn't really fit with the akuma's appearance, or will stand out. It would be precious to them, or related to what their issue is... I'm sorry to say I have no idea what Chat Blanc's item would be," Tikki admits apologetically. "I sought for it last night but couldn't see it. His item will be hard to find, and probably hard to get."

Marinette grimaced. Great.

"But you know him!" Tikki reassured, "You'll find it in no time!"

"Ok," Marinette breathed, stretching out. "Let's get this done."

"You'll do great," Tikki promised.

Standing straight and sure, Marinette closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Snapping her eyes open, she ordered, "Spots on!" Warm magic washed over her, encasing her in the ladybug based suit and leaving her alone in the warehouse. Unclasping the yo yo and giving it an experimental spin, she turned her eyes to the loft above.

"Let's do this," she murmured, throwing the yo yo, grinning when it latched on. Giving it an experimental tug, she dove up. The next hour was spent jumping and darting about, getting used to height, the rush, and her capabilities as Ladybug.

If she was going to save her soulmate, she was going to be ready.

.

.

.

* * *

"That was a good run today," Marinette declared, grinning as she slipped out.

Tikki chirped in agreement, beaming up at her chosen. "You felt very comfortable as Ladybug. I bet you'll be able to face Chat Blanc soon!"

Marinette gave her a tight, sure smile. Then nodded, firming herself. "Yes," she said, "I'll face him, I'll cleanse him. And, and even if he hates me for this, I'll find a way to make up for it. To see him happy."

Blinking in surprise, Tikki said, "Oh Marinette! He won't hate you! He'll be relieved! Actually, I should tell you, he won't-" Tikki jerked in the purse, then quickly ducked down and out of sight.

Raising a brow, Marinette called, "Tikki? What were you going say?"

Why did she hide?

"Princess!" a familiar voice called above, making her jump and whip around.

High above her was Chat Blanc, grinning broadly down at her. "What are you doing here?" he called.

"Uh, um, c-coming back from shopping," she called back, rubbing the back of her head nervously. Did he see her in that warehouse? Did he realize that there were no clothes or fabric stores anywhere close to this area?

If he did, she had no idea how to get out of that.

He dropped down, smile in place as he chuckled. "You always got to keep yourself busy with something," he teased.

Marinette sighed in relief, sharing it with her own chuckle. "What do you expect..." she trailed, her smile freezing in place.

Chat blinked at her, tilting his head in slight confusion. "Princess?" he asked, raising a brow over his eyes.

His entirely purple eyes.

This, this wasn't her Chat.

This was an entirely, different akuma.

"Sorry!" she rushed out, fighting off the instinct to scramble away. "Just thought of a new idea to work on!"

He snorted, shaking his head at her. "Of course," he chuckled, drawing near and reaching for her chin. "Though I was wondering if maybe you could humor me to another trip up to Notre Dame?"

"Y-you want to go back up?" she asked, slipping away from his claws and forcing herself to walk slowly back towards the bakery. Unease tore through her as this akuma came to walk at her side, his tail sweeping back and forth.

"I would like for us to have a better date there," he said. "There was far more we could've done. And it was all ruined by that kiss."

"That was v-very scary," she agreed.

"And it was painful," he adds, leaning into her space. It took all of her effort not to jump when his claws came to rest on her shoulder, setting the tips of his claws lightly against her shoulder and pressing just a little, enough for her to really be aware of those points.

Her Chat never set the point of his claws against her skin. He was always conscious of that, in fear that he'd scratch her.

"Sorry," she said, "but I really want to get started on this."

"But I want us to relax! It's been so stressful lately."

"It has."

"So let's go have fun at Notre Dame!"

She gently shoved those claws off her shoulder and turned to him with a forced smile. "How about tomorrow?" she offered.

"I would like to go today," he persisted. Marinette couldn't stop the nervous breathe she took when he pressed his forehead against hers.

And he noticed.

Blinking his purple eyes at her curiously, he asked, "Something wrong Princess?"

"Um," was all she could get out before an enraged roar tore the two apart. There was her Chat, there he was with his beautiful green eyes, blazing bright against the purple sclerae. Claws sunk into her shoulder and Marinette hissed as she was roughly pulled against the doppelganger. She could hear the smile in his voice as he mocked, "I have her now Chat _Blanc_. One wrong move and I'll-"

Marinette didn't hear his finish.

Her body moved on it's own. Thrusting her arm forward, she brought it back with a hard slam into the akuma's stomach.

She heard his stiff grunt in her ear and he released her. Marinette tore away, just as Chat took advantage of her attack, diving down on the akuma with a furious roar. Both tangled up, hissing and snarling as they slashed at each other, trying to shove and kick the other. Twisting about, the doppelganger shoved Chat off and tore off. When Chat pursued, he stopped, blinking when he didn't see the akuma.

Where did he go?

.

.

.

* * *

Marinette slowed when she didn't hear the struggle, breathing hard as she looked back. Glancing down at her purse, she cracked it open and asked, "You have enough energy Tikki?"

Tikki peeked out, giving a nod.

"Alright, sp-"

"Marinette?!"

She twisted around, surprised. "Alya?!" she gaped. "What are you doing here?"

Alya didn't answer, rushing to her side. "Was that two Chat Blancs?!" the redhead demanded. Marinette scrambled, unsure how to answer, entirely baffled by her best friend's sudden appearance. Alya wasn't buffered. Reaching for her, she took her wrist in a hard grip, pulling her down the street. "We got to get you out of here!"

Blinking as she was tugged along, Marinette jerked against the redhead's grip, freeing her and taking a few steps back.

Alya paused, shooting her a hurt look. "Marinette?" she asked.

"You're not Alya," Marinette said.

"What? What do you-"

"Alya would ask questions first before running away."

Alya pursed her lips, then snorts. She sighed aloud, crossing her arms with a huff. "I should've focused on someone Hawk Moth knew more," she declared. A cover of black bubbles washed over her, and a purple eyed Chat Blanc stood before her. Giving her a cheeky grin, he confessed, "I saw my mistake with Chat Blanc. Neither of us knew that his eyes had changed." Green bled into the iris of his eyes, and Chat's smile grew. "Is that better?"

"Who are you?" Marinette demanded, taking a few steps back.

"Copycat," the akuma declared, bowing to her. "Someone had copied from me, now I shall copy all." Black bubbles swept over him once more, and another Marinette stood across from her, grinning evilly. Giggling aloud, her doppelganger wondered, "Who will Chat Blanc save?" Then the akuma screamed, pointing at Marinette and scrambling back.

Just as Chat Blanc dropped down between them, eyes immediately locking on Marinette, following the fake's point.

"Ch-Chat," Marinette said tentatively, hands outstretched.

"That's the akuma!" Copycat cried, pointing a shaking finger at her.

Chat's eyes slid over her, narrowing as his nose twitched. "You're right," he murmured, Marinette's body feeling cold at the icy glint going into his eye. "The akuma is here." Chat lashed out, slashing at thin wrist and jerking the dark haired girl away. The akuma drew away, hissing as she grabbed the scratched wrist.

"You're not her," Chat declared, baring his fangs as he faced the doppelganger, standing protectively in front of Marinette.

Blinking in slight surprise, Copycat grimaced at him, eyeing the two. The butterfly symbol flared over their face, and Copycat's features pinched up. "Would've been nice knowing about that nose sooner," the akuma grumbled. Straightening as the symbol faded away, Copycat smirked at them. "Alright," they conceded. "So you can tell who I am." Marinette's light blue eyes slid over to the dark haired girl standing behind Chat. "But can she?"

Black bubbles swept over Marinette's form, and Chat Blanc stood in her place, the eyes a mix of green and purple.

Flashing them both a cheeky grin, he dove at them.

Chat locked claws with Copycat, hissing angrily.

Marinette turned and fled away, rushing back towards that warehouse she practiced in. The minute she was inside, she called for Tikki and rushed out an open window, ready to do what she could.

Hanging onto a near window frame, she watched the two Chat Blancs fight, squinting as she tried to differentiate the two. There had to be something different between them... an item her Chat didn't have, or some other detail Copycat had missed...

Ladybug blinked, then leaned forward with a squint.

There, sticking out slightly on an open pocket was a folded up piece of paper.

Her Chat didn't carry around paper.

That had to be the item!

That had to be the possessed item!

How to get it...

Frowning as nothing came to mind, she decided to wing it for now. Jumping into the street behind them, she shot her yo yo, catching the one she knew was Copycat. Both akumas paused in surprise at the red and black spotted yo yo that curled around Copycat's wrist. The akuma yelped as he was reeled back, landing with a grunt on the ground, not too far away from the grinning Ladybug.

"You look a little tangled up," she teased.

She wasn't ready for Copycat's reaction.

He stared at her in surprise, a butterfly symbol flaring over his features. A slow smile spread over his lips as he slowly rose into a crouch. "Ladybug," he breathed, "you finally show!"

Her grip went slack on the yo yo, reeling the device back and freeing the akuma. He dove at her, and she instinctively ducked to the side, dodging the akuma. He prowled around her, grinning. "Give me your earrings, Ladybug."

She heard the hiss of claws, and saw Copycat's eyes flickered to behind her.

She jumped up, soaring over Chat's dive for her, meeting his narrowed eyes. Twisting about, she shifted over him and fled away.

The two Chats pursued her, easily catching up and shadowing her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a white cat based akuma on either side of her. And she lost which was Copycat.

One dove for her, and she skid back, letting one topple into the other. While the two resumed their fight, she duck down a side of a building, pressing against the wall as she caught her breath and sorted herself.

"Come on Mari," she muttered, "get a hold of yourself."

Two akumas; she should be able to handle that. It was her job too.

She'll focus on Copycat first. She knew the item, just needed to think of a way to get it. And needed a plan...

.

.

.

* * *

Chat rolled back, digging his claws into the roof to stop himself from toppling off and to the streets below. Copycat crouched above him, frowning down at him, breathing a little hard from the struggle. Hawk Moth's symbol flared over his face and the akuma's face twisted up sharply. "What are you doing Chat Blanc?" he wondered aloud.

"I'm trying to scratch you up," Chat said, standing up and drawing near, claws itching to slash at this latest threat.

How dare another come for her.

Copycat mirrored him, claws twitching. Only he didn't prowl closer, or crouched to fight. Instead he voiced, "Maybe we're being a little hasty Chat."

The white akuma paused, giving him a skeptical look.

Copycat jumped to the opportunity. "Don't you want to help us? Against Ladybug? She'll cleanse us both you know, she'll end our freedom!"

Chat growled. "And then you come after us."

The butterfly symbol flared. Copycat shook his head, putting out instead, "How about a new deal? Help us get the earrings, and we'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Hawk Moth will even let you keep the butterfly! You could stay Chat Blanc forever! Just you and Marinette, never to be bothered by us ever again."

Chat narrowed his eyes.

It was an appealing offer.

If a little suspicious.

"I thought Hawk Moth wanted his butterfly back," Chat shot out.

"He does," Copycat confessed, "but for your help, he's willing to give it up completely."

Chat frowned.

With the butterfly symbol still in place, Copycat listened to Hawk Moth. With a soft smile, and a tilt of his head, he asked, "Is it because of your Princess that you hesitate? I'm sure she'd understand Chat Blanc."

"Do not speak of her," Chat said sharply.

Blinking in surprise, Copycat put his claws up, easing, "Alright, alright. But it is true. If she loves you, she'd accept that you'd want to be Chat Blanc forever. That's who's better after all."

Chat didn't reply.

Copycat offered a hand to him. "So help us against Ladybug Chat Blanc. You can keep that butterfly, you can stay Chat Blanc forever, and she can stay by your side. Both of you will be undisturbed by us. You'll be happy."

"...Is that a promise?"

Copycat grinned. " _We_ don't break our promises."

"I say you do," a voice called out, and a yo yo latched to Copycat's wrist, jerking him back a few feet. Both cat based akumas turned to Ladybug, who frowned at them both. "All the deals you made," she said, eyes locked on the butterfly symbol on Copycat's face, "you never kept your end."

Copycat jerked against her hold, grabbing the wire and tugging.

Ladybug stood her ground, sharply pulling back. "Chat Blanc was never free. I _know_ you tormented him in finding the miraculouses."

Chat's eyes flickered to Copycat. "That is true," he comments.

She gave another sharp tug. "Ivan Bruel never got back at Kim for his teasing. The man you made into Blaze didn't feel better in the end." She sent the flaring symbol a look. "You don't keep _your_ promises."

Copycat released a furious snarl and charged, claws reeled back and ready to swipe. Ladybug reeled her yo yo in, catching the akuma off guard and unprepared for the shift in speed, leaving him stumbling as he struggled for balance. With him in reach, she kicked at his feet, toppling him to the ground. She was reaching for that paper sticking out of his pocket when Chat tackled her away, nearly sending the two off the roof.

Reaching for her earrings, Ladybug pushed against his hold, gritting her teeth at the effort.

"You're not taking this from me!" Chat hissed at her.

"And you're not going to stop me," she gritted out, a visible flinch on her face. With a big kick and buck, she flung Chat off her, rolling up to a crouch as they faced each other.

"Why now?" Chat demanded. "Why now do you appear after so many akumas have come and sought for you? Why come _now_?"

Ladybug paused, considering the white cat before her. Finally, she confessed, "I'm here to see you happy. Because she wants to see you happy."

Chat blinked in surprised before hunching with a growl. "I am happy!"

"Are you?" she wondered. Before Chat could reply, she rolled away, escaping Copycat as he slashed down at her. She spun on her back, kicking his legs out from under him again and jumping up to run as Chat leapt at her.

Stopping suddenly, she whipped her leg out, intending to kick him in the stomach; only for Chat to skid to a stop, avoiding it. He came at her, slashing and swiping. Ladybug danced around his attacks, jabbing back at every opportunity she saw. They danced around each other, neither taking the other out, no matter how fast and vicious their strikes.

They would have tangoed on if Copycat hadn't dove in, grinning wickedly as black bubbled in his claws.

Ladybug and Chat turned, eyes locked on that black bubbles coming straight to her. Ladybug stumbled back, trying to avoid the coming touch, only it was too close and she had reacted too late.

She didn't expect Chat to shove her aside, teeth bared as he faced the attack.

Copycat didn't expect it either, smile dropping in surprise as his claws slammed against Chat's bell, shattering it and continuing towards the white cat's neck.

Chat fell away, a gurgled, pained hiss coming out of him as he clawed at his neck. "Chat!" Ladybug cried, rushing after him, trying to pry his claws away to see the damage. Squinting through blurry eyes, Chat saw Copycat dive towards the distracted heroine. His body moving on it's own, Chat grabbed her and rolled them both away from Copycat.

"Traitor!" Copycat spat.

Chat gave a weak, throaty hiss back, one claw still resting on his collar.

It burned.

It was burning _bad_.

He gave a start when something moved against his fingers. Withdrawing a little, he gaped at the sight of the black butterfly flying away, now very aware of his mother's necklace hanging loose and limp on his neck.

No more was it hidden and protected by the bell.

It had been broken.

Copycat had broken it.

"Your akuma!" Ladybug breathed. Giving his shoulder a squeeze and budding her head against his, she reassured, "I'll get it, I'll fix you."

Chat just gave a throaty growl.

She left his side, racing after his akuma and leaving the white cat alone. He felt really weak...

"Traitor!" Copycat repeated to spit out, making a move to pursue Ladybug. Only to pause and turn to Chat. The white cat flinched as his copy charged at him, slashed at him and sent him flying off the roof.

The last he saw was the bright light blue of the sky above.

They looked like her eyes.

He wonders if she'd be proud...

.

.

.

* * *

Ladybug scrambled to keep up with the akuma, rushing to keep the black butterfly in sight.

She had to catch it; catch it, cleanse it, and release the miraculous cure.

It would all be fixed! It would all be as it should be!

He'd be better!

He'd be healed!

That akuma was not getting away from her!

Determined, she took her yo yo and gave it one big spin. She flung it out towards the akuma that flew higher and higher. For a second, she feared that it had slipped away, that she wouldn't reach it. Shoving that fear away, she threw her yo yo out to it.

It went up, up, up after the akuma. In a breathless moment, relief went through her as it swiped the akuma out of the air, swallowing it in one big gulp before reeling back down to her. Catching it in wonder, Ladybug held the compact for a moment, eyeing it.

This was it.

With a shaky finger, she tapped it lightly, cracking it open and releasing a white butterfly to the air.

She stood stock still, watching it flutter away.

It was done.

It was finally done.

She cleansed Chat Blanc.

She cleansed Chat Blanc!

"I did it!" she whispered to herself, wiggling excitedly.

She was tackled from behind, ruining the thrill of her first successful cleansing. Ruining her finally saving Chat.

Grunting as she was shoved to the roof, she glared out as Copycat rested his claws on her face keeping her still while his other hand pressed against her back. He snickered as he lightly dug the points into her, enjoying her discomfort. "Hawk Moth thanks you for that," Copycat declared. "He does want his butterfly back. He wasn't going to give it up to some childish, dreaming rogue."

"I knew you were lying," she hissed.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Why but of course. Anything to get what we want." She felt him shift, removing his claw from her back. She saw his face come down close to her, green-purple eyes gleaming as he took in the red jewels of her earrings. He purred, "Perfect for the taking."

Taking advantage of his closeness, Ladybug shoved her elbow into his cheek.

Copycat yowled as he leapt away from her, cupping his bruised cheek while Ladybug rolled and scrambled away, rubbing her elbow as she faced him. Throwing her yo yo up, she summoned, "Lucky Charm!"

Tikki had said this item would help her win, and that she would have to be creative with it.

She didn't quite get what she meant till a little pen fell in her hand.

Ladybug stared at it, jaw dropped.

A pen.

What was she supposed to do with a pen?!

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" she echoed, standing and glaring down at the small trinket.

Copycat cackled across from her, eyes locked on it. " _That's_ the power of Ladybug? _That's_ what you're going to use to win?" He snorts and chortles. "Give up your earrings Ladybug. And I may not scar that pretty little face of yours."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him, then started to look around.

Be creative, she told herself.

She could win this.

She could get that item.

Just have to be creative...

Copycat charged, claws ready. Ladybug saw him flash in a bold rush of red with black spots. Then a building vent not too far away.

Those. Those were what she needed!

Grinning in giddy confidence, she charged back, startling Copycat enough to slow slightly in his charge. Dropping to a slide, Ladybug kicked Copycat's feet out from under him once more, sending him face first to the roof. Jumping up and racing on, she threw the pen hard towards the vent, grinning as it hit a button on the device. With a groan, it snapped open, releasing a flow of air out on the roof. Not strong enough for buffer their moves, but for a piece of paper... Stopping in the steady air flow, she turned to Copycat, mocking, "Aren't you going to come and get me? The real Chat Blanc wouldn't be so slow!"

Copycat's face twisted up angrily. "You're miraculous is mine!" Copycat snarled as he charged at her.

She just smiled, and confidently declared, "The victory is mine."

When Copycat dove at her, she danced around, making sure that they both stayed in the vent's steady airflow. Just as she predicted, the piece of paper was blown out of the akuma's pocket, and into the open air.

Copycat stiffened at the realization and Ladybug took the chance to grab him and fling him away. Jumping up, she grabbed that piece of paper and tore it into, scaring the akuma from the item. She easily caught it as it flew away. Tapping the yo yo, she smiled as the white butterfly flew off. The dazed Copycat was awash in black bubbles, popping away to reveal a young man, groaning as his hand rested on his head.

Picking up the pen, she did as Tikki had instructed, tossing it into the air with a shout, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

She didn't know what she was expecting when she did it, but certainly not the swarm of ladybugs to burst out, rushing around all of Paris, fixing all damage left by all akumas. Ladybug stood in wonder as she watched them fly off, feeling warmth echo off the swarm.

It was almost like the city was wrapped up in a comforting blanket.

And it was her that put it there.

Warmth bubbled through her and she smiled, soaking in the magical sight, feeling pride course through her veins.

She did this.

She could do this.

She would do it each and every time.

"W-who?" came a dazed stammer, startling her and turning her to the youth that was once Copycat. He stared at her, dark brown eyes wide in surprise. Offering him a soft, reassuring smile, she gently greeted, "I'm Ladybug. Let's get you down." She offered a hand to him, nodding down to the streets below. He took it shyly, letting her pull him up and carry him down.

Giving him one last reassuring grin, she sped away, eager to see her soulmate now that this was all done.

So excited, she could barely hear her earrings give out their second warning.

"Chat!" she called as she dropped down to the roof she last saw him on.

Only he wasn't there.

"Chat?!" she called again, searching for him.

There was no blond, green eyed boy to be seen anywhere. Not on this roof, not in the streets.

Only thing of him that she could find was a necklace, the one he was wearing, the one he hid from her. A little star shaped pendent with a white gem in the center, attached to a simple chain. Gingerly picking up the now fixed necklace, she jumped down to the streets below, opening her mouth to call out for him once more, only to hush herself when she realized that wasn't his name.

Chat wasn't his real name.

Not anymore.

She didn't know his name.

She didn't know where he was.

There was another beep from the earrings, not that she noticed, stiffly soaking in this realization. She didn't know where he was. He didn't wait for her. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Shaking, she dropped to her knees, gripping the necklace tightly. The transformation dropped in a rush of warmth, and Tikki fell into her lap with a grunt. "That was more exhausting than I thought it would be," the little god mumbled out with a big wince. She sat up, rubbing her head. "There was so much to fix..." Blinking, she looked up, her wariness replaced with worry. "Marinette?"

The girl didn't respond, shaking from where she sat, tears rolling down her cheek. "H-he's not h-here..." she mumbled out.

Blinking at her, Tikki looked around, finding that yes, the blond was gone.

Not a single trace of him to be seen anywhere.

"I-I lost him."

"Oh Marinette," the little god sighed gently, crawling over and rubbing her wrist. Looking up into her eyes, Tikki reassured, "You didn't lose him. He went home." The little god went quiet, considering the sniffing girl above her. With a smile, she advised, "How about you head home too? You had a big today! Two akumas! And you saved them both! That's no small feat!"

Marinette shifted, revealing his necklace to the little god. Marinette took shuddering breaths as she eyed it. The tired god continued to rub her wrist soothingly. "Head home and rest," Tikki told her. "You'll see him again, I promise you, you will. But you need to rest first. We both do. There was so much to fix and right, I fear you'll be feeling some of my exhaustion real soon."

"O-ok," Marinette said hoarsely, slowly easing up to stand, necklace in one hand, Tikki in the other.

"You'll see him again," Tikki repeated, patting the palm that cupped her. "Real soon. I know you will." And they will. Tikki knew they would reunite. Their connection and lives were written and bound by the stars. They would always find each other. It was just that sometimes some happiness took a little bit of searching.

After her big day to today, it was because of this Tikki decided she would tell Marinette later. After she was rested in body and mind, Tikki would tell her then about what happened to akumas after their cleansing. They will search for him together.

And they will find him.

She swears on her spots that they will.

But first her chosen needed rest.

When they got home, Marinette all but collapsed on her chaise, and was out the instant that she touched the plush surface. All the while she kept his necklace tightly grasped in hand.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kinda felt that Copycat, as an akuma, could've had more potential outside just impersonating Chat Noir. So I decided to play around with the possibilities here!
> 
> Now, all aboard the angst train!


	9. i am free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding your soulmate is supposed to be uplifting, and amazing, and just... miraculous. But for Marinette, it wasn't any of that. Her soulmate, he... he was... What does one do when your soulmate is an akuma?

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"i am free and that is why i am lost"** _

_**-Franz Kafka** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

* * *

_He felt the lightest touch to his head, startling him awake. He laid stiff for a moment, ready for the worst when a voice soothed out,_ _"You doing ok Mon Chaton?"_

_He blinked, heavy and slow, his mind fogged and thick. His ear twitching at the voice, turning to it as he relaxed. "I... I don't..."_

_"Ssshh." Deft fingers slid through his hair, weaving the golden strands lazily. His eyes fell closed at the soothing sensation, his body going limp as he released a happy hum. "It's alright."_

_Still, there was something wrong._

_Something off..._

_He... he felt like he did something wrong... felt like he did something he shouldn't have._

_He felt the brushes of regret, but not for what he should be regretting. As he felt chains slide over his wrists, clinking softly as they moved, he turned up to the figure above him, barely visibly blur._

_"I," he babbled, "I'm sorr-"_

_"It's ok."_

_"I'm, I'm sorry."_

_"It's ok. I'm proud."_

_"_ _Prin..."_

_Soft lips pressed against his brow, sweeping his bangs away. "It's alright."_

_"Marin... Mari..." he mumbled, eyes falling closed as he felt the chains on him stiffen and tighten.  
_

_Mar..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

When Adrien woke, his throat hurt and his head was dizzy and heavy. Sitting up and rubbing his throat, he frowned when he didn't feel anything wrong under his fingers. His hand slid up, running his fingers through his hair like that could wipe away the fog that settled over his mind.

What happened?

Looking around, he found he didn't recognize the street he was laying in...

Why was he even laying in the street?

What, what happened?

Grimacing, he tried to remember, but only fog and splotches of color came to mind. Colors like pink, and black, and blue, and... and red... white...

And he remembered of a smell.

A smell he couldn't place...

Shaking his head, Adrien slowly stood up on wobbling legs, arms stretched out to keep his balance. Only for him to teeter as vertigo batted at his head. Before he hit the ground, a hand grabbed his wrist and held him up, steadying him. Looking over, he met the patient brown eyes of an old man, smiling softly at him. "Thank you," Adrien managed out when he wasn't so dizzy and could stand on his feet.

He winced at the sound of his voice.

It sounded hoarse and croaked.

And his throat still ached.

"Your welcome," the old man bid, keeping a hand on him, just to make sure he was steady. "You alright son?"

"I... I don't..." He didn't know. His voice was raw, his throat hurt, he couldn't remember what happened, and there was... there was something wrong. Something missing and just focusing on that had him searching up and down the street, like what was missing would appear. Nothing did. And his gaze settled on the blue sky above.

...He couldn't ever remember ever thinking that the color was so lovely.

But it was.

Eyeing him, the old man gave a thoughtful hum. "Let's get you home," he suggested.

"Home?" Adrien repeated with a confused croak.

Home.

That's right, home.

What was he doing out of his home? He, he didn't remember ever leaving...

"Come," the old man implored, gently tugging him along. "I'm sure you'll feel better soon."

Adrien provided a weak smile, and allowed the old man to pull him along. All the while Adrien tried to remember what happened, tried to shape the pieces that came to him, being as elusive as butterflies. Just in his reach, but darted away just as he moved to grab them.

All he could grasp so far was a smell he couldn't place... his fondness for the color of the sky and... some association with home and warmth and...

Adrien jerked to attention when red flared out in the sky. "A-are those...?"

Ladybugs?

He jumped when a small group dove towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for prickly legs. Only to end feeling a soft, warm tickle sweep over him before they flew away, leaving him dazed and surprised. There was a pleased hum beside him, and Adrien turned to the old man, wide eyed.

With a knowing smile, the old man asked, "Feel better?"

Blinking, he confirmed, "I-I do." Adrien jolted. "My voice! My, my throat..." It didn't hurt anymore! And his voice was better! He turned to the old man in wonder, asking, "What, what was that?"

The old man's smile turned proud, brown eyes gleaming. "That, my boy, was Ladybug."

Adrien turned to the sky, watching the swarms of ladybugs zip and buzz about, wrapping buildings and diving between them and out of sight. "Ladybug," he repeated in curious wonder. The name had a familiar taste in his mouth. His body twitched, and he felt like he should find them, see them.

The old man stood, waiting and observing him, letting Adrien decide if he did want to see this Ladybug.

Tired and a little unnerved by the sensation, Adrien chose home, where things made sense. Where he'd be safe, be able to collect the situation and sort it.

Sparing a glance at the old man, he half expected to see disappointment in his eyes.

But he only met his gaze with patience.

.

.

.

* * *

Adrien stared up at his home. It was as big and pale as he remembered.

Though the walkway seemed new.

Adrien wondered why.

Also wondered when and why he left. How he ended up out of the building when his father was set on him never leaving.

At the reminder of that detail, the blond paused for a moment and considered just walking off. He goes back, he knows he'll be locked up again. Not allowed to leave the house unless it was work related. If he had a chance to slip away, explore and have a free day, this would be his chance.

Especially since it didn't look like they were looking for him... he would think they would be.

Shaking his head, he pushed the button, his want for his bed and answers overpowering the whispers of freedom in the back of his mind.

_"Yes?"_ Nathalie's voice rang out, as dull and tired as ever.

With a weak smile, he greeted, "Hey Nathalie."

He was surprised when she didn't answer. He was alarmed when the connection was suddenly cut off, and the gates slid open. He just moved to step in when the front doors burst open and there was Nathalie, wide eyed and shocked at the sight of him.

Adrien paused.

She gaped at him, her lips uttering what he suspected to be his name.

Warily he took a few steps forward, snapping Nathalie out of her daze. He stopped, watching wide eyed as she scrambled down the steps and rushed to him. He wasn't expecting the hug.

"You're back," she said, breathless.

"I am?"

She drew away, touching his face like she could still scarcely believe the sight of him. "You're back, you're really here."

"I am," he repeated, eyeing her warily. "What happened?"

She blinked at him, surprised. "You don't remember?"

"No?"

She withdrew, looking him over. "You need to see your father," she declared.

"He's here?" he asked, surprised. Père was here?

"He is. He'll be delighted to see you home." She paused, meeting his skeptical eyes. She admitted honestly, "I'm glad to see you back, Adrien."

He stared back, unable to utter a reply.

Again he wondered just what had happened.

.

.

.

* * *

Meeting up with his father, he had another surprise.

He expected a harsh, cold scolding. A scold for leaving the household, for disappearing for an apparent long time. He was expecting a punishment, a restriction, and a sigh of disappointment for his behavior.

What did he get?

Adrien got a hug.

A hug tighter than Nathalie's.

A hug that shook like weak leaf in in the wind, struggling to stay latched to the tree. Like Père was scared that if he let go, Adrien would be gone again. "P-Père?" His father didn't answer. He just held him tightly, face buried in Adrien's hair, shaking as he simply held him. It was almost like he couldn't believe that his son was here.

Adrien gave his father's quivering arms a reassuring squeeze. "Père?" he repeated, imploring and confused.

"You're home," his father uttered. "You're _finally_ home."

"I am," Adrien confirmed, pressing his forehead against his father's shoulder. Blinking at the pinkish white suit, he sheepishly asked, "...When did I leave?"

Père stiffened, and slowly withdrew, frowning as he looked him over. "You don't remember?"

"I don't," Adrien stressed, grimacing. "I, what happened? Did, did I go somewhere? Did, no, something happened for sure! What, what happened?"

Frowning, his father shook his head. Taking his elbow, he guided Adrien to a near seat and beckoned him to sit. Adrien followed, watching his father impatiently. It feels like he's been waiting for this answer for forever now.

Père sat across from him, looking him over critically. "You really don't remember?"

"No! Can you please tell me?"

"Adrien," Père started, clasping his hands together, "for almost a month, you've been an akuma."

Adrien stared at his father.

His father gazed back.

"I've... I've been an akuma?" the blond managed out, eyes going wide.

"You have."

Shakily, Adrien pleaded, "Y-you're kidding right? A rare joke?"

Père didn't answer. Instead he slipped out his iPad, tapping it a few times, then slid it over to Adrien. He took it gingerly, stiffening at what stared back at him.

That was him. That was definitely him. Dressed in a white cat suit, with bright, evil purple eyes. He looked scary. He looked unstable. He looked wild. "D-did I..." Adrien couldn't even finish, unable to tear his eyes away from what was his akuma.

_Chat Blanc_.

That was the name below the picture.

That had been his name.

He jumped when a large hand wrapped around his wrist. Looking up, he met Père's calm stare. His father gave him a reassuring squeeze. "You didn't hurt anyone."

"I didn't?" Adrien asked, hopeful.

"You didn't."

Adrien slumped in his seat, gazing tiredly at the grinning akuma. "What did I do?" he asked quietly. Shakily, he slid along the page, taking in the few shots taken of Chat Blanc. It seemed he either had a twisted smirk, or a frightening snarl on his lips.

Adrien felt sick.

"The worst you did was property damage," Père said. "Maybe startled a few people here and there, but that's all. You actually calmed down after a while."

Adrien gave a weak nod at that, frowning at the pictures.

Though he did pause when he noticed a small difference in detail.

While all previous had his eyes were entirely purple, this last one, his irises were green.

Why was that?

Why did his chest hurt and ache?

"Adrien?"

He looked up.

Père stared down at him, concerned and tired. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked, "Or-"

"I'd like to go to bed," Adrien said, closing the app and hiding away Chat Blanc from him. "I'm, I'm tired. And my head is foggy and-"

"Of course," Père reassured. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Surprised, Adrien could only nod before numbly rising and going to his room. It didn't look like he had left it for almost a month. Nothing was touched or changed. He was happy to see something familiar, something that was still the same to him. The big space offered him a small semblance of peace. Some normalcy. One he couldn't wait to relax in.

Only when he climbed into bed, he couldn't fall asleep.

It didn't feel right. It didn't smell right. The color was wrong. It was too big. And... and Adrien has never been so aware of the empty space at his side. He stayed awake longer than he would have liked, struggling to fall asleep.

It felt all wrong.

.

.

.

* * *

_His tail was twitching. Partly in fond agitation, partly in boredom. He huffed, "Why pink?"_

_"I like pink."_

_"...You do know I'm a dangerous villain, right?"_

_"Mmhm."_

_"...I do not need a pink scarf. And it'll ruin my image!"_

_"Well the cold's coming soon! If you're going to be running around on the rooftops, you should be warm."_

_He scoffed loudly, his cheeks pink._

_"Ok Kitty Cat. If not pink, though I think it'd look charming on you."_

_He growled softly._

_"What color would you like?" A pencil was twirled, and he could see a sketch of him, scarf wrapped around his neck. He eyed it, then he eyed her._

_"Blue," he breathed._

_"Blue?"_

_"Blue like your..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

He still felt off when he woke the next day. Heavy headed and still tired, Adrien flopped into his desk chair, turning on his computer to check out more pictures and information on Chat Blanc. Learn what he did while he was an akuma.

There wasn't much.

It was just as his father said.

He did basic damage. He destroyed a lot of Père's billboards and signs. He had evidently attacked both remaining Bourgeois family members, though he hadn't hurt them. He just destroyed Chloe's closest and the mayor's prized car.

He felt horrible.

At least he didn't scratch them...

Sighing, he scrolled through the few pictures, frowning when he caught a few about his eye color change.

Why the eye color change?

He found that when he first became Chat Blanc, his eyes were entirely purple.

Why did he have green irises in some?

Catching one small post, he blinked at what had to be Chat Blanc on the top of Notre Dame... and was that someone with him?

Just as he was about to skim down and read the paragraph below, Père slipped in, folder in hand. Adrien quickly closed the page, turning to him with a tight smile.

"How do you feel?"

"Still a bit tired," Adrien confessed.

"Do you still not remember anything?"

"I don't..." He frowned, trailing.

Humming aloud, Père held out the folder to him. "Perhaps this will help."

Adrien blinked at it, then eyed him oddly. He took it, and cracked it open. He gave a start at the first document.

An acceptance letter.

An acceptance letter to Collège Françoise Dupont. He turned to his father, wide eyed. "I'm," he started.

Père nodded. "Going to school."

A slow grin spread over Adrien's lips, taking the document and staring at it in disbelief. "I'm really, why?" he asked.

Père's lips pursed as he considered the blond. Finally he said, "A lot happened while you were an akuma. I... my flaws were pointed out to me. How, how unideal this whole household was, the faults to it..."

"By me?" Adrien asked nervously.

"Not just you," Père said. "That's another reason why, you met someone very important to you. And she goes to this school."

Adrien stiffened, turning to his father slowly, his eyes wide while his heart pounded unevenly in his chest, and a giddy warmth filled him. "I, I met my..."

"You did."

"And she goes to-"

"She does."

Adrien's hand shook as he held the acceptance letter, being filled with excitement and nervousness. His soulmate. He had found his soulmate. And he knew where she went to school, he was going to meet her!

Only, he met her as an akuma... and he didn't...

"Her name is-"

"I want to hear it from her," Adrien cut in, the words tumbling out before he could even really stop and think about it. He could feel his father's surprised stare.

"You don't remember her," Père argued.

"I'll recognize her," Adrien said confidently.

"But you don't-"

"She's got the lightest, loveliest blue eyes," Adrien told him, turning his gaze to the window. "Sort of the color of the sky. A sky you could get lost in. And she's got freckles on her nose, near invisible, but there. You have to get really close to see them. She's got black hair, hair she likes to keep it in pigtails. Though she used to have it in a bun. And she likes pink. That's her favorite color. She likes cookies. Likes to design and draw and-"

"I thought you didn't remember," Père cuts in, looking very baffled and intrigued.

Adrien blinked, equally surprised. "I, I don't," he said, baffled. And he didn't. Despite the description he provided, he couldn't quite fully recall what she looked like. He knew the basic facts, a fair idea of her when he thought about her; but she wasn't clear to him. Like everything else, she came fog in pieces, clear enough that he could make out, but hard to grasp.

And what he told his father, it had just rolled off his tongue in a mirthful burst. He didn't even have to think about it to share what he evidently knew about her.

It was strange.

Père's eyes flickered humorously. "It sounded like you did."

"I, I kinda do?" Adrien offered. "It's like looking at some dirty glass. I, I can see some but, I can't see it all...?"

His father stared down, patient and calculating as he looked him over, a soft smile on his lips. "Maybe it's the bond," he reasoned.

"The bond?"

"Your bind through red string of fate. The closer you are, the stronger it is. And you spent most of your time with her. Perhaps because of that you were able to remember some at least." He paused, asking, "Are you sure you don't want me to tell you her name?"

"I want to hear it from her," Adrien repeated. It's what sounded right... and familiar...

He doesn't think she knows his real name either.

They'll both know when they first officially meet.

It felt fitting to him.

Eyeing him, Père gave a calm nod. "Very well."

.

.

.

* * *

_The air was getting colder like she warned him it would. It wasn't cold enough that they would need to hide away inside, or dress warmer; but the change was coming. Faintly. But it was coming._

_Not that it would stop their cuddles._

_The two lounge chairs were pressed side by side, and they each laid in their respective chair, pressed side by side. Her head on his chest, him leaning against her and enjoying the soft tickle of her dark hair curling against his jaw._

_He breathed in deep, taking in the smell of sweets, vanilla, butter, and flour._

_His listened to her faint breathing, the quiet hums that whistled out as she dreamed._

_He felt every twitch of her body, purred when she pressed and snuggled closer._

_Her name was an earnest whisper on his lips._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Are you ready?" Tikki asked, patiently watching the girl busy herself before her mirror, shuffling with clothes, make up, hair, and anything else she could think of that she needed. Or at least declared that she needed. The little god knew that she wasn't doing this just to look nice, her chosen was stalling.

Marinette didn't answer, fretting before her reflection.

Tikki tried another approach. "I know it's a bit scary-"

"He's not going to remember me at all," Marientte cuts in.

"Yes."

Marientte bit her lip, not satisfied with her honesty. Instead she went to her mirror and started to redo her hair.

"He's still your soulmate," Tikki voiced.

"I know."

"He'll still love you. He'll still be drawn to you."

"I know."

"You know, he may even be looking for you-"

"He doesn't remember me, Tikki."

"There is a chance," the little god voices.

"...Really?"

Tikki frowned, not answering. She pressed, "You should go to him. There _is_ a chance. And he may be looking for you. And if not, I'm sure he would love to meet you!"

Marinette winced as she tightened the tie a little too tightly and it pulled at her hair. She took a shuddering breath as she spared a glance at the little being. "He wouldn't be," she mumbled. "I, don't think I could even see him. I, I told Gabriel off, he, he probably hates me, he, he probably didn't even tell Chat about me and... what if we don't reconnect?"

"Marinette," Tikki sighs.

"It does happen Tikki," Marinette said. "Soulmates get separated, and they never see each other again. They never end up truly happy, especially after their separation. Or or they just don't click. I'm, I could never end up happy. He, he may. He doesn't know about me, what he missed and, and he'd meet someone else, fall in love with them and-"

"Now you're just being delusional," Tikki snipped, pursing her lips.

"It does happen," Marinette repeated.

"I know," Tikki said, floating up and coming to her side. She wiped a leaking tear away from her chosen's pinched up face. "And yes, it may. Though unlikely." Marinette opened her mouth to argue, and Tikki quickly cut in, "But you approach him, you find him, it won't happen." She drew in front of the girl, poking her nose. "Gabriel could try and keep you two separate. But it's hard to severe bonds. And you two had a close bond." Her smile grew as she encouraged, "And just think, you'll be meeting him for who he truly is! Not warped by negativity, it'll be just him! And his devotion to you will be the same I promise you."

"But what if-"

"Well, you won't know till you meet him," Tikki said.

Marinette bit her lip.

Tikki drew near and nuzzled her nose. "It'll work out fine, I promise." She encouraged her nervous chosen, "Just go meet him."

"Ok."

Sparing one last glance at herself in the mirror, Marinette rebound her hair in pigtails, keeping with the familiar look. Sparing a fast look at the time, she turned to Tikki nervously, asking, "Could, could Ladybug get me there faster?" Then she fretted. "Or do you think I would be coming too early? Should, should I give him more time to recover? Should-"

"Let's just go see," Tikki pipes in.

With a sheepish smile, she summoned the transformation and rushed out the window, flying towards the Agreste manor. Dropping the transformation in a near alley, she rushed over, pushing the button before she could stop herself.

_"Yes?"_ the woman greeted on the other end.

"Uh, um, hi!" Marinette greeted, "It's, it's Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Is, is he-"

_"Mlle Dupain-Cheng."_

"Y-yes?"

_"He's already left for school."_

"Sch-school?" Marinette croaked, drooping.

_"Yes, he..."_ There was a persistent beep on the other end, and Marinette heard her sigh. _"I'm sorry, I have to go."_

"B-but-"

_"Just go to school Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Have a good day."_

The connection was cut, and she was left standing before the gate feeling like she had just been punched in the gut. The purse snapped open and Tikki turned to her worriedly. "Marinette?" she called softly.

The dark haired girl didn't reply.

Tikki floated out, coming to press against her cheek and nuzzled her gently, apologetically. "I," Marinette finally uttered, "I think I want to go home..."

Meeting her shining eyes, Tikki gave a small nod. "Alright," the little god concedes. "Let's go home."

.

.

.

* * *

_In all honesty, she didn't look that pretty. And she wasn't that impressive._

_The pigtails were childish._

_She was a little lanky._

_She shook like a mouse in front of a lion, and held tightly to the spray bottle in hand, like that would be enough to keep him away._ _A very amusing thought._

_But she... this, this was his soulmate. This lanky, scared little girl, that would no doubt drop that bottle and flee into the house if he made any sort of aggressive gesture._

_This was the person who would make him happy._

_Who he would love._

_Staring into her scared light blue eyes, he couldn't quite see it. She was amusingly cute, yes, yet so scared of him. And he had an objective. A purpose. And with this discovery, it may be as binding as Hawk Moth swears it will be._

_He should leave._

_He should leave and never come back, soulmate or no._

_He already had what made him happy, how could she make him happier?_

_But... he couldn't deny that he was intrigued, and curious._

_He couldn't deny that he did want to know her. Did feel urged to be near her. Licking his lips, he voiced, watching her jump as her eyes widened. "I find I'm... at a disadvantage."_

_Just who was she?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Adrien eagerly pressed against the window as the limo drew near the school, taking in all the students in age, watching them group up and chat as they headed into the school. Some were settled on the steps, pouring over notebooks or drawing.

A bubble of nervousness and excitement coursed through him, leaving him fidgety.

He was going to school.

He was officially going to school, with other kids his own age.

And his soulmate was here.

She was here!

And he was going to be in class with her!

A loud grunt caught his ears, and Adrien turned to his driver who was staring at him expectantly. "Oh right!" Adrien uttered, scrambling to get out, staring up at the school excitedly. To the driver, he called, "Wish me luck!"

The Gorilla gave him a thumbs up.

Reassured, Adrien slipped towards the school, eagerly glancing at every student he passed.

Especially those that had dark hair.

And the lightest blue eyes.

And near invisible freckles he'd have to bump his nose close to see them.

He knew for sure that his soulmate had those features. It was just a matter of finding them. Only, it was far harder than he had expected. All dark hair he saw was either too long, or wasn't worn right. Or had the wrong glare of color to it. She had blue that glinted off her dark strands. He has yet to see another flare of blue.

And anyone that had light blue eyes, had the wrong hair color.

Drooping slightly when he couldn't find her, he slipped towards his first class, up the stairs, taking them slow as he tried to keep to his search. He was frantic enough that he turned at every flicker of pink and every sweet, buttery whiff he caught.

But she wasn't there.

Père said that she attended this school, right? And Adrien was sure he had had it set up where he would be attending classes with her...

Maybe she was already in the classroom?

Hurrying up the stairs, he came to the first class of the day, bursting into the room and looking at all the faces expectantly.

They all turned to him curiously.

All wrong.

No one here matched what he knew of his soulmate.

She wasn't here...

"Adrikins!" a familiar voice in the front exploded, and Adrien jerked, noticing Chloe grinning at him from the middle front row. "What are you doing here?!"

Giving her a weak smile, he said, "Père finally let me attend." He hurried to the closest empty seat before Chloe could bully the redhead next to her out and give him the open space. He didn't want to sit next to Chloe. An echo of agitation and bitterness nibbled at him, something he's sure was related to his soulmate. Till he found out about the matter, he felt it best to keep a wary distance.

Turning to the bespectacled boy he sat next to, Adrien offered him a shy wave and smile.

The boy returned it, eyeing him curiously.

As the teacher came in and called the class to attention, Adrien gave one last desperate twist in his seat, searching the room one last time for her.

She wasn't here.

And as class started, she still didn't appear.

Where was she?

.

.

.

* * *

Hurrying out before Chloe could sink her nails in his arm, Adrien gave one last desperate search in the thrall of students that piled out, trying to spot her face in the crowd. Only to see nothing. Nothing that sparked familiarity to him.

She did attend this school, right?

Père was never wrong, he wouldn't put Adrien in a school that his soulmate wasn't in.

He wanted Adrien to meet her.

Surely, he would've had at least one class with her.

But no matter how many faces he searched, he couldn't see her.

He couldn't find her anywhere.

It left him stressed, tired, and jittery.

Just, where could she be?

Adrien slowly slipped out of the school, feeling exhausted from his first day, and the failure of being unable to find her. He checked his cell to see if his driver was coming, only to blink when he saw that he wasn't. Not till a few hours later.

It seemed Père had planned on Adrien successfully finding her, and letting him enjoy a few hours catching up.

Which would've been amazing, if he had found her...

Sighing as he slipped his cell back in his pocket, Adrien stopped to consider his options. He could try and find where she lived. If he spent a lot of his time with her, he should know where she lived. If he couldn't remember, maybe his body would? Maybe it would be just like getting on a bike and letting his feet carry him there.

He frowned at a sudden nervous thought that touched his mind.

What if she didn't recognize him?

What if she didn't want to see him because of what he did while an akuma? He... he didn't _think_ he did anything, he couldn't recall or feel like he did. But, there was a chance. He didn't remember everything. He had only a small grasp on what he did.

What if she didn't like _him_? She largely only knew Chat Blanc, and he couldn't remember what he was like as the akuma.

Did she even like him?

Did he terrify her?

Would she even want to see him?

Would she-

Adrien gave a start, nose twitching as he caught a familiar, delectable smell. Turning, he caught sight of a bakery down the way, a bakery that felt familiar... maybe she hung there a lot? He could recall sweets. Maybe they ate a lot of sweets together?

"You look to be doing better."

Adrien jumped, turning and meeting the pleased gaze of an old man. His smile was soft and... a little apologetic? Tilting his head at Adrien, he notes, "Yet you still look a little lost."

"Hey," Adrien greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe a little? It's uh, it's still pretty wild learning I was an akuma for almost a month."

He had to be the longest akuma to hang around Paris.

And maybe the least destructive one. Selectively. From what he had skimmed through, he really did calm down the damage after he met her.

The old man hummed in agreement, contemplative. "Would you like some help?" he offered.

"Help?" Adrien echoed, surprised.

"I am in debt to you," the old man explained, "Chat Blanc, you did quite a service for me. You saved someone that was very important. Someone I didn't think you would save."

Adrien blinked down at him, uttering, "Ok?"

Closing his eyes, the old man murmured to himself, "I am very pleased with my findings." Opening his eyes, he flashed Adrien a proud smile. A smile that left Adrien fluttering, standing up straighter under that gaze. Reaching into his pocket, the old man pulled out a small black box, with red Chinese inscriptions on it. He held it out to Adrien. "This will help you find her. Open it when you're alone."

Adrien took it, wide eyed and filled with wonder at the little trinket.

He felt a slight tingle coming from it, an energy he couldn't name.

One he wanted to grasp and hold onto.

Tightening his grasp on it, Adrien looked up, a question on his lips. Only to find the old man gone. Looking around wildly, Adrien rolled his thumb over it, feeling the ridges of the red symbols before hurrying into the first hidden away space he could find.

This could really help him find her?

Making sure he was alone, he cracked it open, eagerly looking in.

He caught sight of a black ring before light burst out of the box, startling him back. It dimmed down, shaping a small cat like creature that released a big lazy yawn, flashing little fangs at the blond.

"Woah," Adrien whispered in awe.

Slanted green eyes blinked at him as the creature looked him over lazily. "I'd say you're the more awing one than me, kid." He raised a brow at the blond. "You used to be an akuma, and you actually learned to love."

Gaping at it, he reached forward, lightly poking the tail. "Should akumas not know love?" he asked as the creature drew away from his curious touch.

The being shrugged, "Akumas aren't known for being loving."

"Are you similar to akumas?" Adrien asked, reaching for the floating cat once more.

He drew away once more, face pinching up in annoyance. "I'm similar in origin," he said, finally just floating up and perching on a fence, out of Adrien's reach. Setting a paw on his chest, he bid, "Plagg, kwami of the black cat miraculous."

"Miraculous?" Adrien repeated.

"A magical item that Hawk Moth and Ladybug uses, mine makes you a black cat hero."

Adrien gasped excitedly.

Plagg adds, "And the partner of Ladybug."

"Ladybug," Adrien repeated, turning away and frowning at the name. "She's the one that fixed me, right?"

"She cleansed you yeah."

He held up the box, staring in at the little black ring. "This'll be a good way to repay her then."

"Sure," Plagg said, floating down towards Adrien. He flashed the blond a grin. "Ready to stain your coat black?"

Setting the box away in his bag, Adrien slipped on the ring, finding that it fit perfectly. It felt right. Rolling it slightly, he asked, "And this will really help me find her? My soulmate?"

Plagg just grinned, green eyes gleaming. Instead of answering or confirming it for Adrien, he said, "Let's start with the command. Claws out."

.

.

.

* * *

"Would you like a cookie?" Tikki asked, floating above the bundle of sheets. Marinette could be hardly seen, curled up in bed, her large white cat plush dragged under it where she held it tightly. She didn't move or breath a sound to the kwami's question. Tikki sighed, dropping down on the mattress and sitting next to her. Her human seemed to take the failure of this morning as a poor sign for the future of her and her soulmate.

Tikki thought it was very unlikely to be true.

It took more than simply missing each other a few times to sever the bind fate tied.

She should know, she's had bugs and cats that have been torn apart, separated by different continents and cultures and societies; they still found each other. Were still able to live largely happy together.

It was rare for the tied chosens of ladybug and black cat to not be together.

Out of all matches, they were almost always set.

It just took a cruel twist of fate and luck to sever them.

But this was not one of those times.

Finishing the cookie in a big gulp, Tikki floated up and glanced towards the school, seeing students pile out. Swallowing, she asked, "Do you want to go try again?"

Still no response.

Sighing, Tikki floated over to the bed and dove down into the covers, wiggling about till she found Marientte. The girl laid in a trance, biting her lip as she stared at nothing. So convinced and set that she had entirely ruined her chance. Tikki could almost hear the mantra of her failures playing in Marinette's head, scolding her for her decisions, declaring that she lot her future over and over again.

Shuffling closer, Tikki nuzzled her forehead, jerking Marinette out of her daze and sparking a shuddering breath from the girl. "It'll be ok," the kwami whispered to her, running her paws through her hair and playing with it. She promised, "You'll see him again."

Just as she was about to press a kiss to her chosen's forehead, Tikki paused, feeling a familiar presence coming their way. She smiled. "Real soon," she said. "You'll see him again real soon."

Marinette didn't believe her.

She curled up tighter under the sheets, smearing her face into her fists and shaking a little.

Tikki continued to soothe, waiting for the cat to arrive.

She'll be glad to see this over.

.

.

.

* * *

From what he could see, his costume as Black Cat... as Chat Noir, was very similar to what he wore while as an akuma.

Only difference was coloration. And he had a ring and silver staff strapped to his belt. Flexing his fingers as he eyed the clawed tips, Chat looked about, leather ears twitching on his head while his tail rose up.

It all felt natural.

All the features, the suit, his sharpened hearing; it all felt natural.

Maybe it was due to being Chat Blanc before?

That seemed to be the idea Plagg was going for, since the kwami was very limited in explaining stuff. Actually declared that Adrien already knew all of this. The blond couldn't say that he did. It certainly felt familiar. But he couldn't remember all he was able to do as Chat Blanc, all he had to go on was what he saw in pictures.

Maybe it would be like riding a bike for him?

He just hopped to it and it would come back and he wouldn't even have to think about it.

That appeared to be the same answer for finding his soulmate as well.

Just move.

And "follow his nose".

Tail twitching anxiously, Chat tensed as he crouched, then jumped up, heading for a roof like he had done as an akuma. He landed easily on the rim, tail raised to balance him. Standing up, he trailed to the center of the roof, to the highest point, completely unafraid at this point.

Here, he did as the kwami bid and breathed in deep.

That sweet delectable smell brushed against his nose.

The smell of the bakery.

He turned to it, ears up at attention.

It was familiar, seeing it from a rooftop.

Without even thinking about it, he started to run towards it. A familiar path traced out for him, one only his feet knew. He jumped over gaps, slid down roofs, leapt over railings. All the while he kept the balcony top on the bakery in sight.

In mere seconds he landed on the railing and froze at the wave of familiarity. A little garden that was spread across the balcony. A table in the center that they, they used to frame on either side, a plate of cookies with hot chocolate set on top between them as they watched the sunset or enjoyed evening air. There was a large white tarp rimmed with colorful lights, he, he used to sit under that during the rain... and below it were twin lounge chairs, black and green, and pink and white. Their lounge chairs. The one on the left she got for him.

And next to them was a trapdoor.

It led to her room.

He sucked in a sharp breath, gripping the railing in a nervous rush.

He was here.

He was right above her.

_He was here and was right above her._

Shakily, he stepped down from the railing and onto the balcony floor. He froze for a moment, eyes locked on the latch. He took a step forward, and then another. He kept moving till he was above that latch, staring down through the window to the rumbled up bed below.

A bed he used to sleep in.

A bed they used to share.

Heart pounding, he shook as he reached for the latch, and gave a shy few taps to it.

For a moment, nothing moved in the room below.

Still nervous, he gave another set of knocks, pressing a little harder this time to secure that he was heard.

The bed moved.

The pile of sheets were _moving_ below him, revealing _her_ as she popped her head out.

Chat's breath was ripped out of his throat as he stared down at her, wide eyed.

She gaped up at him, equally surprised, like she couldn't believe the sight of him.

"Princess," he whispered, taking her in, having all figments of his memory cleaned and sharpened as he soaked her in. This was her. This was her. She was here, right below him. He found her. He actually found her!

It seemed to click for her too that he was here, for she scrambled up, almost tripping on the sheets that tangled around her ankles. Chat drew away just in time as that latch flew open and she gasped out, "Chat?!"

"Princess," he repeated, breathless.

Her face pinched, her body shook, and before he was ready, she jumped out of her hatch and tackled him to the floor, babbling and crying into his chest as she held him tightly. "I-I thought I," she babbled into his chest, heaving and croaking out words he could barely catch. He caught "lost", "my fault", and "cleansed" before he snapped back to reality.

His soulmate was crying.

Shakily Chat sat up, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he gave her an affectionate nuzzle. A natural purr bubbling out of him as he held her, trying to calm her and express his relief to have finally found her again. "It's ok," he murmured into her soft her, tightening his hold slightly as she cried and jerked against him, face pressed against his chest. He breathed in, his purr getting loud at the familiar scent he buried his nose into. "It's ok."

She shook in his arms, gripping his suit tightly as she tried to calm down.

He rubbed his cheek against her head, reassuring, "I'm here. I'm here now."

"I-I, I thought," she bubbled out.

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry, I'm here now."

She jerked back, startling Chat as she shot him a weak glare. "You're sorry?!" she cried, shaking her head wildly and smearing her hands over her cheek. " _I'm_ sorry! I, I cleansed you... I, I broke us. You, it's my fault that you, that you..."

He wrapped his claws around her wrists, drawing them away from her pinched up, wet face. He stared at her with wide eyes. "Ladybug?" he asked.

She just gave a loud sniffle in his lap.

She was Ladybug.

His soulmate had been Ladybug.

"I should've stayed," he uttered, recalling the first time he woke, his decision to go home. "I should've stayed."

"I-I'm sorry," she croaked.

He pulled her close, burying his face into her hair as she grabbed his suit again, trembling. Brow furrowed in concentration, he tried to grasp what he knew, what he remembered. "Mmm. Ma, Mar..."

He felt her still against him.

"Mar... Mari... "

She withdrew, wiping her cheeks and sniffing. "Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she confirmed with a weak smile.

"Marinette," he repeated breathlessly, a pleased, relieved smile growing over his lips. "It's a lovely name," he swore.

She jerked and giggled, her head coming to rest on his chest. "That's what you told me the first time we talked," she mumbled into the black material.

Bashful and giddy, he said, "Well it's true."

She withdrew slowly, looking over him and tilting her head. She a small smile, she said, "Chat Noir. I, I find I'm at a disadvantage."

He blinked at the familiar words, ears perked expectantly.

She lightly poked his nose, stating, "I don't know who you are."

His smile grew, warmth flashing through him. "You want to know who I am?"

"I would like too. I've been waiting since we met."

Nervous and giddy, he gulped and smiled shakily. "Claws in," he uttered, watching her as the magic washed away, leaving him bare and human before her, watching her eyes widen as she took him in. Neither noticed Plagg as he darted away, joining Tikki into the room below.

For the next few minutes, they sat still, gazing at the other.

Slowly, Marinette reached for him, cupping his cheeks and curling her palm around soft, bare skin. Her thumb came up, rubbing the space where his mask had covered in both forms. Adrien gently and shyly wrapped his hand around her wrist, stroking the inside and relishing the feel of her soft, warm skin under his. Without gloves in either form to buffer him, Adrien found that it was an addictive feeling.

She giggled, eyes gleaming as she took him in. "You weren't lying," she declared.

"I would hope not?" he offered, unsure what she was talking about.

"You really don't have any markings on your face. No moles or freckles."

"Unlike you," he returned, leaning closer and grinning when he found the pale constellations scattered over her nose. "They really are cute."

She gives a soft snort and lightly boops her nose against his. Peering into his eyes, so relieved and blissful, she finally asked, "What's your name?"

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing in deep. "Adrien," he told her. "Adrien Agreste."

His face was tilted down and soft, warm slips pressed against his in chaste kiss. Adrien shuddered, and quickly followed those lips as they drew away, taking in the surprised him and pulling her closer, soaking in her warm, breathing in her scent, and just taking her all in. When they separated, she murmured, "I'm happy to finally meet you, Adrien."

"And I you," he whispered back, unable to stop the smile as he cracked his eyes open and took her in.

He found her.

He hadn't left her.

They were together again.

And by how tightly they held each other, they would never separate again.

.

.

.

* * *

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_'What's a soulmate?'_ **

**_'It's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. That someone who makes you a better person._ **

**_'No, actually they don't make you a better person. You do that by yourself because they inspire you._ **

**_'A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever. Its the one person who knew you, accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would._ **

**_'No matter what happens, you'll always love them and nothing could ever change that.'_ **

**_-Dawson's Creek_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an interesting and enjoyable write. I hope everyone has enjoyed this as much as I have.
> 
> I hope to see you all in future stories! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyone up for a sorta different Chat Blanc and soulmate fic?


End file.
